Christmas Surprises and Beyond
by Swtcheeks
Summary: It's almost 5 years after graduation and what is in store for them, will they figure it out this time, what if one has a child? Rogan! Starts as T but may increase.. Yes it was upgraded to M so i i hope i don't lose readers!
1. Surprises in Store

An: So you all asked for a new ROGAN so here you go. It's a story that changes the characters a bit, but they are still how we love them. Set around the holidays after Rory turns 27. Logan is back in New York as is everyone else. Lorelai and Luke live happily in Stars Hollow. I don't own Gilmore Girls but are hoping for at least a two hour movie!!

Ch 1

Christmas time is the busiest time of the year and especially in New York City. It's a little less than a month before Christmas and I'm entering Macy's to pick up grandma's coach bag that they are holding for me. Pulling the Hayden influence normally gets what I want, and working crazy schedule like I do at CNN, it came in handy. I've been living in NYC for the last three years and I love it. I came here after spending 18 months traveling around with the Obama Campaign for president. I needed normalcy and the ability to separate work and I personal life. So here I am on the Saturday after thanksgiving hitting the store for more gifts. Mom and I hit Harford yesterday for Black Friday and bought everything for us instead.

I walk passed the perfume counter and see a little boy cradled in the corner crying. "Hey there sweetie are you okay" I question kneeling down to be eye level with him.

"I'm lost" he says rubbing his eyes before pushing some of the crazy blonde hair out of his eyes. He has to be no older than 3 years. He must have gotten separated from his parents. I feel sorry for him. Who knows how long he has been lost?

"Where are your mommy and daddy" I question and he shrugs.

"Are you here with mommy or daddy?" I questions again, getting a pad out of my bag.

"Press" he says smirking and it looks awfully familiar.

"I'm a reporter but right now, I'm a friend okay" I say smiling.

"Daddy press" he says proudly and I laugh.

"So are you here with Mommy or daddy" I question again.

"Daddy" he says excitedly.

"Do you know daddy's name" I question and he looks like he's thinking.

"Daddy" he says again and I laugh.

"Okay what about your name" I ask.

"Um…" he says scratching his temple and that too is familiar.

"Alex" he says.

"Well Alex, I'm Rory" I say extending my hand and he shakes it.

"Boy that's a strong handshake for a little guy" I laugh.

"Like daddy's that's what Pop says" he says and I smile.

"Okay Alex, will you let me help you find your daddy?" I question. He nods and I stand up. He extends his hand and I take it.

"Where to Alex" I question him.

"Mean big guy" he says and I almost have to laugh.

"You mean Santa" I question.

"Mean big guy" he restates and I figured out why he ran away, he was afraid.

"Hey you want to know I secret I say lifting him up on the escalader. He nods and I smile.

"I was afraid of Santa too when I was your age and a little now too" I say and he's shocked. We get off the escalader and I go to put him down and hold on tighter around my neck. I see Santa ahead of us.

"Okay, I won't let him hurt you" I say rubbing his back.

"Do you see Daddy" I question and he looks over my shoulder and shakes no.

"Hey, I know this really cool place that all these kids go when their daddy's get lost wanna try there" I question think of Child lost and found.

"Me lost" Alex giggles.

"No, I think Daddy's lost, you look too smart to be a lost boy" I smirk wondering if he knows what I mean.

"Pan…Pan" he exclaims.

"Yes Peter pan. Wow you are smart" I laugh walking to the child lost and found.

"He's three years old with blonde hair how hard would it be to actually do some damn work and find my son" I hear someone yell, the voice is all too familiar no matter that I haven't heard it in almost 5 years.

"That's daddy" Alex exclaims and let him down and he goes running.

"Daddy" he yells and I see the man that I haven't seen in about 5 years whip around.

"Alex" he says grabbing Alex in his arms and hugging him tight.

"You got lost daddy like Pan" he says and I laugh. Logan just looks at him oddly.

"You shouldn't let that little guy too far away from you, he's quite a charmer" I say making my presence known and Logan looks at me.

"Ace" he says shocked.

"No Rory, daddy Ro-ry" Alex says correcting him.

"Right my mistake, buddy" he laughs and it's picture perfect watching Logan with his son.

"She's press daddy like you and she's nice and she's afraid of Santa too and she knows Pan" Alex exclaims wiggly out of Logan's arms and coming towards me.

"Thank you Rory" he says hugging my leg and I see Logan look away.

"You're very welcome Alex, but do me a favor, stick close to your Daddy okay, I don't think you should lose him again" I say and he smiles. Logan picks him up and Alex whispers something.

"Buddy I don't know, Rory might be busy, but it was extremely fortunate that someone as good as Rory found you buddy" Logan says coming closer.

"Ask her daddy, pleaseeeee" he begs Logan and I laugh.

"Alex wants to know if you want to join us for hot chocolate" Logan says coming even closer and I think about it. What if he's married or dating someone serious and they have Alex? It's just hot chocolate Rory, you can do this. You miss Logan.

"Will there be extra whip cream?" I question and Logan shakes his head knowing some things never change.

"Yep and a cherry and cookies too right daddy" Alex says.

"Right you are" he says looking at Alex.

"What do you say, Ace spend a little more time with us unless you have someone wanting for you" Logan smirks. Nice one Huntzberger, trying to see if I'm with anyone. Tristan and I broke up so why not.

"Daddy its Rory" Alex exclaims shaking his head.

"I need to pick something up first, but let's say up front in 20 minutes" I say.

"We'll be there" Logan winks. He knows I'm unattached, but his he?

"No, I wanna go with Rory" Alex states.

"Alex" Logan says sternly.

"I like Rory she's nice and pretty and blue eyes. I like blue daddy and you like blue too" Alex reasons with him. I find it hard not to laugh at the Master and Commander being outdone by a three year old.

"It's fine with me, I just need to pick up a gift that's all" I say.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Logan says.

"Nope, I like I said he's a charmer" I smirk as Alex wiggles out of his arms and comes to stand next to me. He extends his hand and I take it.

"Sure you hold Rory's hand" Logan states.

"I'm pretty" I laugh over my shoulder and he looks shocked at me as I walk away.

"I have a reserved bag for Hayden" I say to the clerk as I place Alex on the counter.

"Hayden" Logan questions me as the clerk goes to the back for the bag and I nod.

"Things change Logan" I say playing with Alex's hair.

"Here you go Ms Hayden" the clerk says handing me a bag and I look inside with Alex.

"Yuck" Alex says and I laugh.

"It's for my grandma Alex, she has weird taste" I say and he nods.

"Grammy too" he says and I laugh knowing he's talking about Shira. I take out my wallet and hand over my card and I see Logan watching me.

"Who are you and what did you do with Rory Gilmore" he laughs.

"I'm still me Logan, but with more responsibility and an unlimited black card, you should know all about that" I smirk and he laughs.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

20 minutes later we are sitting in the cold winter air sipping on the hot chocolates and watching Alex play in the snow. Anyone looking would see a lovely couple and their son. "You look amazing" Logan says and I blush.

"Thanks. You're great with him" I say.

"I have to be, I'm the only one he has" he says and I feel sad for him. I guess that answers my question as to if he's with anyone.

"I'm sorry" I say as Alex comes running to us with a snowball.

"What are you doing with that little man" Logan questions.

"This" he says and he hits Logan with it and I laugh.

"That was so not cool little man" he says brushing snow off his jacket.

"But it was hilarious" I laugh and he looks at me as Alex goes off to get more.

"There's no need to be sorry Ace, you were the one who left him in the hospital alone when I went to clothes for us after giving birth to only overdose two weeks later in Vegas" he says and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I can't even comprehend what that was like for you. She didn't deserve you or Alex than" I state.

"I knew that when I broke up with her but she laughed and said she was pregnant. I had to push her to have Alex and then Dad paid her to sign off her rights. Nikki's parents don't even want anything to do with him" Logan says.

"But he has you and that more than enough Logan" I say touching his arm lightly.

"Thank you for finding him. I was so lost when I couldn't find him. I thought I would never find him" he says taking my hand.

"You're welcome" I say.

"Do you know how many times I thought about seeing you again over the years and it was never with you finding my son" he says laughing a little.

"I know, me too" I smile.

"Daddy sleepy" Alex says climbing up on Logan's lap.

"I think that's our cue to leave" he says as I grab the cups and through them out and grab my bags.

"Well it was nice seeing again Logan and meeting you Alex" I say.

"Bye Ace" Logan says smiling and Alex waves before laying his head down. I smile and turned walking away.

So what do you all think! I'm an attention Junkie and want reviews, let's try ten for the next chapter??


	2. Reactions

AN: so this is chapter two. We're close enough to 10 that i will post it. i felt like doing something nice. So enjoy and review!!

CH 2 Reactions

"Hey mate, where's Alex" Finn questions walking in to the penthouse. I got home from spending the afternoon with Rory and put Alex down for his nap. "Mate" Finn says waving his hand in front of me as Colin comes in following him.

"Sleeping Finn" I say.

"What's wrong man" Colin questions.

"Alex ran away in Macy's this afternoon" I state shaking my head. He's so like me when I was little. I was always running away from the nanny's, driving my parents crazy. Well that last part is still true. Maybe he'll outgrow it, but I doubt it.

"What" they say shocked.

"Yeah and you would never guess who found him" I smirk. They will never guess. It's still unbelievable. She looked amazing. The years have been great to her. Her hair slightly shorter than graduation with gorgeous red and blonde highlights that make her cheekbones and blue eyes stand out. She still has that flair of determination, but with more confidence that she didn't have in Yale. Like she knows who she is and what her life is.

"Oh, I'm good at this game let me think" Finn says excitedly pacing the floor. "Steph was with you early doing god knows what" he says pointing at Colin. "Rosemary and Juliet were in the Hamptons, so that would leave the gorgeous Reporter girl" he says smirking and I look at him.

"How the hell did you know that" I state.

"I'm good plus she called me" he smirks sitting down.

"What" I say almost jealous that she did and Colin laughs.

"Oh no wait…you're completely over her right, isn't that what you said, were you lying to us man. Finn, I think he was lying" Colin laughs.

"I guess so mate, but we didn't believe him to begin with. She was looking for Red and I answered" Finn replies.

"She was rambling and does that girl ever breathe when she does that. Her lung capacity must be bloody amazing" he states and I throw a pillow at him. "Right anyways, you went on to say how she couldn't believe you had a son and that you were great with him just like she knew you would be with your children and that it was weird yet great to see you again. Then she went on about something with chocolate, whip cream and snowballs before she burst out laugh. I was imaging all different things and I told her it was me. She got awfully quiet and hung up. What's up with the whip cream and chocolate mate, does love have a fetish with them during sex or what. No wonder you kept her to yourself. Mean mate really" he states

"I thought you had Alex with you. Kinky I say" Colin adds and they look at me.

"I bought them hot chocolate and Alex hit me with a snowball. Ace thought it was the funniest thing" I smile thinking about. The way the sun hit her face while she was laughing; she still so beautiful but acts like she still doesn't know it. I love that.

"Bloody hell you said Ace" Finn exclaims as Alex comes running in "Uncle Finn" he yells jumping on Finn's lap. So what if I called her Ace, I always called her that. Okay that's not true I couldn't even say Ace for a while and every time we played cards I thought of her. I'm pathetic.

"Guess what" he says excitedly.

"Hey little man what about me" Colin says tickling him.

"Hi Uncle Colin, you guess too" he smirks.

"What" Finn says just as excited as Alex was, I had to laugh the boys love Alex and took to him better than I thought.

"Daddy got lost and I met a pretty lady and she helped me find daddy and she's afraid of Santa too and her name is Rory. I like that name. Do you like it? Daddy says he does too but he keeps calling her um…"he says jumping on his knees on the couch between the guys and he looks at me for the answer.

"Ace" I supply him.

"Yep, that's it Ace. But I tell him it's Ro-ry, what's an Ace?" Alex says and they burst out laughing.

"Alex likes Rory what about you Huntz" Colin smirks.

"She looked good" I reply getting up and getting Alex juice. I don't want them to interrogate me on Ace.

"Good, the girl is bloody gorgeous mate, did you become temporarily blind mate? Those legs alone go on for mile no wonder you keep her to yourself" Finn says. I just look at him.

"And she has blue eyes. I like them daddy" Alex says and shake my head.

"So do I little man, but we may never see Rory again" I say hoping that won't happen. Colin and Finn just look at each other and I don't want to know what they're thinking. Alex looks upset, but what can I do?

**Rory POV**

"Rory" Paris says letting herself into my penthouse and she finds me in my bedroom with the Logan boxes all over the floor. I'm in his Andover long-sleeved tee and a pair of his boxers, two empty vodka bottles, one bottle of tequila and a scotch bottle next to me. "Uh no, I thought you were over this" she says trying to sit down on the floor but the pregnant belly won't let her so she sits on the bed.

"I thought so too, but I saw him today Paris and he has son, this adorable boy that looks just like him. He had this whole life these past few years and what did I have? Nothing" I cry hard touching my LDB dress for the first time.

"A career that people would kill for, awards in journalism that you earned by your hard work and dedication, a book in the works that is going to hit the bestseller list and much more" she says.

"I sacrificed love for all that. I sacrificed true love for all that and I'm alone. I hate being alone" I cry holding the rocket to my chest. True love is waiting. But he couldn't wait for me like I did could he? He moved on and had a child with someone that wasn't me.

"You have family that loves you, friends that adore you, and what about Tristan? I thought the two of you were hitting it off. You two looked happy a few weeks ago" she questions.

"The sex was great, don't get me wrong, but we fight and yell all the other times. I don't want a relationship like that. It was too hard and too much work. I want someone I can curl up to on the couch and watch movies with. I want someone that will make sure that I eat more than coffee and pop tarts all day long. I want someone that will surprise me for no real reason except that he wanted to. I want Logan" I cry leaning my head on her knee and she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Talk to Tristan about it" she says.

"Tristan and I broke up last week too" I say crying. The only one that knew that was Mom. "Then I call Rosemary forgetting that she was in the Hamptons and Finn answered. Finn, of all people; I haven't talked to him in almost five year and went off like I would with Rose, god now Logan will see that I'm crazy and never talk to me" I cry harder.

"First off, Huntzberger already knows that. You dated for three years and he loved you. Second, stop over thinking and just let faith guide you. If it's meant to be than it will be. You need to sleep" Paris says making me get up and crawl into bed.

"I hate being alone Paris. I hate that I chose a career over the love of my life. But most of all I hate that Alex isn't ours. I want Logan and I want a baby" I say "I know Rory and you will have it, you just need time" she says pulling the covers over me and turns off the light. She has calmed down since she got pregnant.

I walk up in the morning and see that Paris must have called Doyle to come over and help her clean up. All the boxes are back packed up and in the closet. Good. Without Paris and Lane those first three months, I would have been swallowed up in self pity. I went on the campaign trying to find my way again. It was when I moved to New York, that I reconnected with Steph and the girls. Not once did they bring up Logan or the guys. We plan to go out at least once a month and it's always just a girls' night. Hell the first time I talked to Finn was when I call Rosemary yesterday. I walk into the living room and I was completely shocked when I see everyone in my living room.

"Hey Love" Finn states and I look around to see Steph, Rosemary and Colin there too.

"Mmm" I say hurting from the hangover and closing my eyes heading to the kitchen.

"Nice shirt Gilmore" Colin says and look at him. I really want to hit him. So what if it's Logan. It's comfortable.

"She's worse than mate; I thought I would never see the day" Finn laughs looking in the trash and see the empty bottles.

"Girls are usually worse with heartbreak Finn" Steph says hugging me. "You okay, need anything girlie?" she questions. I shake no and she lets go. I just want to wallow more in self pity and that's something I have to do alone.

"Guys, I really appreciate you being here. Colin and Finn nice to see you again, but leave" I say throwing back 3 aspirin and water before heading back to my room and shutting the door. I don't want to deal with them.


	3. A sign that I will take anyday

AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I loved them and I will keep working on the chapters.

Ch 3

"Hey buddy" I say picking up Alex from daycare down the street from HG. It's been a week since we saw Rory and it's the only thing he can talk about. Honestly, it's the only thing I've been thinking about.

"Daddy look" he says excitedly handing me a picture. I look and see that he drew three people.

"That's you, and me and Rory" he says pointing to the stick figures he drew. I look at him. He really took to her great. I never saw him that open to everyone especially only knowing them for what 3 hours?

"Buddy we talked about this" I say bending down to his level.

"I know daddy but I took care of it, see" he says handing me the other picture and it's a letter that the teachers helped them with. I read it and smirk. He's a true Huntzberger. Using all resources available to get what he wants. He asked Santa for Rory's address so that we can find her and she can hot chocolate with us again. Then maybe if he's good, like super duper good that she'll stay with us forever and be his mommy.

"Oh Alex" I say hugging him. What am I going to do? I lift him up and hug him. "You really liked Rory didn't you?" I question walking to the Navigator to take him to Steph's before heading home to change.

We arrive at Steph and Colin's place they are watching him tonight because I have a Christmas party for HG at the Tavern on the green tonight. He runs off to the spare room where they have his toys and I walk to sit by Steph on the couch. I need her opinion. She knows Rory almost better than I do and I found out that they have been talking and hanging out for the last three years. I was slightly hurt as were the guys for the girls lying to us, but we understood. They thought that it was best to keep us separated. "Look at this Steph, what am I supposed to do now?" I say handing her the picture. I run my hands through my hair. I'm frustrated.

"The boy is deathly afraid of Santa but wants to go tomorrow and ask him for this" I say handing her the letter too. She reads it over and then laughs at me and I look at her. "Why is it so funny?" I state.

"Will you like her address now" she states sarcastically. I've been trying to find her all week alone. Why didn't I just ask for help? Because my Huntzberger stubbornness stopped me, I thought it would be easy to find one Rory Gilmore in a city of 2 million plus people.

"All you had to do was ask Logan" she replies heading to her counter, writing on something and handing me a business card as I get up to leave. Lorelai Hayden CNN correspondent, than it list an email, cell and office numbers. I turn it over and see her home address and phone. She really did it. She got everything she ever wanted. Why would she need me? No wonder I couldn't find her writing in any publications, I was looking for the wrong person.

"She misses you too Logan" she says and I just stay there frozen. How did they know?

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I enter the Green at precisely 7pm and look around for my father. There are more people here than HG employees. He must have invited other publications. All I want to do is make my rounds, say the speech and get home I need to figure out what to say to Rory. I want to see her again and it's a bonus that Alex already likes her.

"Fancy meeting you here Huntzberger" I hear and freeze. It can't be, I was just thinking about her. I turn to see Rory there in this gorgeous mermaid gown with fully ruched bodice with beaded sweetheart neckline with a taffeta band under the bust that pulls to the center with a broach that hugs every ounce of her body. It's this amazing wine color that makes her stand out in the party that is filled with black, green and bright red. I swallow hard and smile at her. She could always make me speechless.

"I think I should be the one surprise Ms Gilmore, this is a Huntzberger party" I state stepping closer and I can smell her perfume, the perfect mixture of vanilla and raspberries.

"Really and I here I thought it was you who invited me. And its Hayden there Logan; it would do you good to remember that" she smirks leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I'm not that good anymore Ace, and Hayden? I still think I need an explanation on that one" I smirk "But you look breathtaking" I say lifting her hand and kissing it. She just smiles at me and it's like everything around us disappears.

"Such a charmer as always Logan; Hayden is what I use now professionally. Too many people knew me as Rory Gilmore, ex girlfriend that turned down the Huntzberger heir. I can't even tell you how many people wouldn't even look at my portfolio because of that" she laughs.

"Can I buy you a drink" I question and she looks at me. I know there has to be more to it, but I will take that for now.

"Open bar Logan, you should know that since its HG paying for this shindig" she laughs and she looks even more beautiful.

"Then let me escort you to the bar, wouldn't want a beautiful lady like yourself to be unescorted after all this is New York" I state extending my arm for her and she takes it.

"Now, that's an offer I can't refuse" she winks at me before we enter the banquet room. I see that it's dinner time and escort her to her table instead before making people move around because I want to sit with her and hide from my father. I'm Logan Huntzberger, they did it without question. She just shook her head at me. We talked about CNN and HG. Too professional for me, but it's common ground and easy conversation to flow through dinner. She's so passionate when she talks about work and the places she went. Some of them I cringed at thinking of her in the depths of civil wars, arms fires and militant operations. I actually hate that she was there, she could have gotten hurt or worse.

We arrive at the bar for after dinner drinks and she orders a smokey martini and that is different. I just look at her. "I need something stronger now, this is when all the kiss ups start" she explains and I laugh. We have had nothing but the champagne so far with dinner so I order a double scotch because I know what she means. Dancing begins and I really want to hold her close out there and feel her body close to mine again, but it could be pushing. "Do you want to…?" I start nodding to the dance floor and she puts her drink down and nods extending her hand to mine. Unfortunately we get stopped by some older man about my father's age before we barely get away from the bar.

"Well, Lorelai I must say you look exquisite" a guy says coming up to Rory and kissing her cheek. I want to punch his lights out. Whoa, where did that come from? How can I be jealous already?

"Thank you Daniel" she replies. "Daniel, this is an old friend from Yale Logan Huntzberger. Logan, Daniel Masterson, my boss" she introduces us and I extend my hand. Boss, okay now I can relax. Rory would never mix business with pleasure.

"You're Mitchum's son aren't you" Daniel says and I nod. "Not trying to steal my best correspondent are you" he jokes.

"Not yet" I smirk and Rory laughs. Rory will never work for HG no matter what we try. Not since everything happened with Dad in college.

"Daniel" we hear Mitchum and she cringes. I just smirk at her. She still holds some hatred towards my father. It's almost comforting.

"Still not a fan Ace" I whisper smirking and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh, Logan" Mitchum says surprised. Did he really think I wouldn't come after all he stopped by my office 5 times to remind me?

"Hi Dad" I state and Daniel laughs.

"Lorelai was just introducing us" Daniel says and Rory turns around. To say Dad was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait, your top writer and correspondent that you have been bragging to me about all evening is Rory" Mitchum says almost not believing him.

"Its Lorelai Hayden now, Mr. Huntzberger" she states professionally smiling that all too familiar society that slapped Dad across the face. You can tell that he's shocked like I was when I learned that she was a Hayden. Grandfather would roll over in his grave if he knew. Wait, she said that no one would look at her writing that's impossible. She's amazing. It has to do something with Dad. I need to get to the bottom of it.

"I must say I'm quite impressed with your work Rory, any chance of stealing you from Daniel" he states and I choke on my scotch. I never expected that from my father.

"You okay" she questions stepping closer to me. I can smell her perfume and want to kiss her so bad.

"It just went down wrong" I state touching her arm gently and she smiles.

"And you found Logan, isn't that just exactly what the two of you need. Rekindle your romance. We may get you at HG sooner or later" Dad states smirking and this time it's Rory who chokes into my chest.

"Wait you dated Logan" Daniel questions and she turns around and nods. "He's Todd in your book isn't he" he question and I watch her cringe. Book, what book? Someone is holding out on me.

"Similar, but no" she state before grabbing her glass from the bar, "gentlemen excuse me, I see Evelyn Atkins, I must comment her on that hideous dress" she states walking away. We all watch her walk away and I turn to Daniel.

"She's writing a book" I question.

"She has been for a while I believe. Victoria, my daughter, is her editor at Random house. It's good Mitch. Top seller quality. That girl is something unique. We were lucky to get her after the campaign; she had offers from everywhere, even the White House. I'm waiting for the resignation letter every day I walk into the office, but for now, she stays in International affairs. She's actually heading cover the chaos in Jordan for us next week. Still don't understand why she would want to be away for Christmas, but that's her. Always working and nothing else" Daniels says and I know that Ace has been hiding in her work instead of living. That's not her. Sure, she dedicated by that's overboard. She loves Christmas, loves to be in Stars Hollow with Lorelai. Did they hit another rift?

"Excuse me" I say walking away to find Rory. I seemed to have lost her during Daniel little bragging speech but it explains so much. Walking around, I don't see her anywhere. I was almost giving up when I spot her outside looking at the sky. Some things don't change I smirk to myself. "Going to snow again" I question and she looks at me.

"Maybe" she smiles. I take off my jacket and place it on her shoulders. "Manner still in tack I see" she smiles as she pulls it tighter. It's cold tonight, she should know better than to come without a wrap. She's holding her clutch that means she's leaving. It's too soon. I barely got to see her.

"Yep, Shira would be pleased" I state. I haven't called her my mother in two years.

"If it was anyone else but me maybe" she says. I still hate that they said all that.

"It didn't matter then and I doesn't now Rory. I don't care what Shira thinks. She's somewhere off in Tahiti with her new boyfriend since the divorce and its better like this. Dad is happy and I know that's a foreign concept for Mitchum but its' true" I states and she smiles at me. "What happened that you cringed when Dad came up" I question I need to know. She looks away but nods.

"I was blacklisted by your father so that no publication beside an HG owned would hire me. It was a ploy to get you back to HG if I said yes to you. He didn't anticipate me saying otherwise. He never lifted the banned and I was lucky that Hugo played by his own rules and hired me for the campaign. It changed my life and saved it. I changed it to Lorelai Hayden to protect myself, but that is what's on my birth certificate anyways so it wasn't that hard" she says and I'm stunned. I want to walk back in there and scream at him. How could he do that? I know he was pissed off when I quit, but to use Rory as a pawn is unacceptable.

"But it all worked out Logan, so don't go inside and scream at your father, I don't want that. You two finally seem to have a semi good relationship going. Don't ruin that for me" she says placing her hands on my chest and I nod. She steps back and looks away. A little too close for her I guess.

"How's Alex" she questions as I step closer. Just her asking about my son makes my heart race for her again. I take her hand and make her look at me.

"Great, he misses you though" I say honestly.

"Him or you" she questions as we stand face to face.

"Both" I say caressing her cheek.

"Don't use Alex as a way to butter me up so you can see me again" she says joking and I know she was in the same position with Lorelai.

"I'm not and would never do that. He wants to go see Santa tomorrow to ask him for your address so that I can take you to get hot chocolate with us again" I say and she laughs. That she'll take. She is really one of a kind. We stand there just staring at one another for what seems like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"I missed you" she says and leans up and kisses me. I wasn't expecting it and stood there. Her lips are cold, but as soft as I remembered.

"Always have to have the first kiss don't you" I smirk at her.

"At least you don't feel like your kissing a guy" she smirks as I cup her face and kiss her passionately. I still feel it, the love for this woman, the desire to be with her but I know we have to go slow because of Alex. I don't want to push it.

"Can I take you out tomorrow" I say as she snuggles into my chest and I have my arms wrapped around her. If anyone glanced out they were think we were in love.

"Just us or with Alex too" she smiles up to me. She has a soft spot for him that's for sure.

"I'm starting to think you like my son more than me Ace" I smirk.

"He's got better hair than you" she laughs and I lean down kissing her.

"Whatever you want" I say.

"I would like to see him again, I mean if that's okay. I don't know how you do this with woman and Alex. Mom never let me see them until it was serious and then it wasn't until I was 16. But you could even bring him over and I'll make lunch or something. Something simple, just hang out you know" she says and I stare at her. She always rambles when nervous and it's cute.

"What" she says looking at me.

"You cook" I say not believing her. Fact is I haven't really dated since Alex was born. She would be the first. A few dates sporadically but that's it. No one came close to matching her. I wanted her.

"Yes, Sookie and Luke took turns teaching me when I moved to the city. I can't survive on take out all the time" she smiles. That's so unlike a Gilmore Girl.

"I have to see that than" I state hugging her. Alex will be thrilled.

"Say 12:30" she says smiling.

"That sounds great and you'll be the first" I say not believing that my first date with Rory is with Alex too. The smile on her face is confirmation enough that she knows what I'm talking about.

"Great, I'll see you both then" she says leaning over and kissing me before handing me my jacket and walking away to get in the limo and driving off. I reach into my pocket and see that she slipped something in and it was her card. Tricky that one, I'll give her that.

"She's quite a sight isn't she" Dad says as I reenter the Greens.

"Yeah she is. She always has been" I state smiling. It's something about being with Rory that makes me do that. Just the possibility of seeing her again or starting something else together is enough to make me smile.

"You're smiling about something other than Alex, it's nice to see again" he says.

"I guess I am" I reply.

"You deserve it, Logan. I know how crushed you were when you lost her years ago. Don't make the same mistakes this time. Be honest with her" he says.

"She already knows about Alex Dad, Rory was the one that found him last week" I state and he smiles.

"Then take it has a sign that you should be together" he says tapping my shoulder and walking away. I glance back outside and see the beginning of the new snow falling. Now that's a sign I will take anyday.


	4. Lunch with a side order of honestly

AN: Thank you sooooooo much for all the great reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. Enjoy this chapter and like always leave your reviews!!

Ch 4

"Where we going daddy" Alex questions me as we approach Rory's apartment building. It's actually not that far from our place surprisingly. That makes things simple.

"It's a surprise" I say. He's been like this all morning but I want to surprise him.

"Why we have pie, you no let me have pie" he says as we enter the building. He acts like he never gets sweets. I try to install good eating in him but have a funny feeling that is all about to change.

"Well we need pie today" I state as we approach the elevator and he hits the button.

"But where we going, me need to see Santa today" he says and I smirk. We got up, dressed and hit the bakery before it closed this morning. Getting a chocolate crème pie that I know is Rory's favorite and dinosaur cookies for Alex that were covered with green icing and sprinkles.

"I like this place" he says as we get off at the penthouse floor and it's all decorated for Christmas. I tried to do this to our place but failed miserably. I ended up calling the professionals to do it.

"Okay, you know to use your manners and listen, right?" I question before we knocked. I'm nervous. More nervous than I was when I showed up in Hartford with a four day old Alex and crawled back to my father.

"Yep then Santa right daddy" he smiles and knocks on the door.

"Hey" Ace answers and Alex yells Rory before jumping into her arms.

"Hey buddy" she says hugging him. I just smile at the sight.

"Daddy its Rory" he says as she steps aside and allowing me to enter.

"I know" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Is that pie" she smirks and I nod.

"Chocolate with lots of whip cream and Dino cookies with loads of icing" Alex says enthusiastically and I laugh. Rory just nods along at him. She looks great in the jeans and black sweater. Her hair pulled up in a ponytail simple, yet perfect.

"Well, we'll just have to skip lunch and eat those instead" she says winking at me before carrying Alex over to the kitchen counter and placing him there to remove his jacket and hat.

"We having lunch here" he says looking around at all the Christmas decorations and huge tree by the window.

"If you want to" she says to him and he hugs her.

"Yes" he says excitedly as Rory puts him down on the floor.

"Whoa" he says running towards the huge flat screen and the Wii sitting there. "Presents from my father" she says as I look at her.

"Daddy look cart" he says picking up the controller.

"Alex, that's Rory's you have to…" I start to discipline him.

"Leave him be, you grouch" she states walking over and turning it on for him. Alex is giggling and I look at him.

"You found that funny" I state and he nods. Rory just laughs at me.

"Okay that's it, I can't win with you two tag teaming me, I'm just going to place this in the refrigerator" I smirk walking to the kitchen.

"Hi" she says walking into the kitchen and hugging me from behind.

"Oh, now you want to be nice do you" I say turning so I can hold her.

"Maybe" she says before leaning up and kissing me. "Hi" she smiles.

"Hey Ace" I smirk before cupping her face and kissing her passionately has the stove timer goes off. "You actually cooked" I say as she moves to get the trays out.

"I told you I was" she laughs and I have no idea what they are.

"Is there a theme" I say as she lifts the covers off the round cookware and I see what look like meatballs in sauce.

"Yep" she says grabbing the other tray and lifting off the cover and I see some sort of pizza looking things in shape of little Santa Claus's and I smiles.

"Kid friendly I see" I state.

"You didn't think I was going to serve Alex shrimp cocktail or salmon puffs did you" she laughs.

"Honestly I had no idea what to think" he state leaning against the counter and she looks at me.

"You have that little faith in me" she questions almost challenging me.

"Ace, reality is when we were together, you could barely make cinnabuns out of the tube" I state and she throws a dish rag at me. I just look at her a little shocked.

"Go back Alex, lunch will be ready in a few minutes, now get out of my kitchen" she states pushing me out of the kitchen, but with the open floor plan I can still see her. "Nice apron by the way" I joke and another dish rag comes flying at me. It is cute with candy canes on it that states '_lick the cook for peppermint surprises'_ it has to be a gift from Lorelai.

"Hey buddy look at you go" I state seeing him racing around the rack.

"I've been pacticing with Uncle Finn" he states not looking away.

"Practicing Alex" I correct him.

"Oh" he says. I watch him play for a few minutes when Rory called for lunch and I hit pause on the game for him and we head to the table.

"What in world is this" I laugh looking at the dining room table covered in a miniature North Pole.

"Daddy, look Santa. Lots of Santas" he exclaims looking at the plates.

"You out did yourself Ace" I say kissing her temple. This is a shock, not only did she cook, but this spread is incredible. Chicken pizza Santa's with a bowl of reindeer noses (meatballs) and gumdrop lane leading to the wrapping ribbon bowl with snowman buttons and elf ears (salad with tomatoes and cucumbers ).

"Boys did you wash your hands" she questions motherly and Alex and I look at each other. "Go now or no food" she states and points down the hall. Alex takes off running and I look at her. "I'm serious" she states in that 'don't mess with me Huntzberger' look on her face.

"All done" Alex says climbing on the chair and she looks at me. I show her that they are washed and she nods.

"Sookie did this for me when I was scared of Santa when I was his age" she whispers as Alex goes to town on the Santa on his plate.

"Can you be any more perfect" I say leaning over and capturing her lips with mine in a quick kiss because Alex wasn't looking. She smiles at me and we start eating. Everything is incredible and I still can't believe she did this for him.

"Daddy, Rory come home with us" he questions with a ton of gumdrops in his mouth.

"But Rory lives here buddy" I say.

"Pleaseee" he whines.

"What if I say you can come over anytime you want little man" she says finishing her salad and that is even slightly odd.

"Can I" he says as his eyes grow wide.

"I guess as long as you take daddy with you" she says winking at me.

"All the time" he whines.

"Hey, I let you know I'm tons of fun" I state defending myself. They both just laugh at me.

"At least for now" Rory says and he nods.

"Can I be ext-cued" he says and Rory looks at me.

"Excused and yes" I say and Rory is trying not to laugh.

"He's been spending too much time with my sister" I state. She gets up and begins to clean up. I help and we talk about Honor and her two girls Ava (4) and Lily (2). She tells me that Lorelai and Luke finally got married after graduation and now has Will who's almost 4 now. Then all about Lane's twins Steve and Kwan, started Kindergarten this year and they have a baby girl Leighton who will be one in January. Paris and Doyle are still together and married now with a baby boy on his way by the middle of January and that she's huge.

"Oh no daddy, I think someone passed out on us" she says innocently as we enter the living room.

"I thought he was too quiet, maybe we should go" I say.

"Pick him up and follow me" she orders and I look at her. "Now Huntzberger" she demands and I missed how hot she is when she's bossy. I pick up Alex and follow her down the hall and into the open door.

"Have a three year old I don't know about Ace?"I smirk as I walked into a transformer themed room.

"It's Will's when he comes to visit. Mom demanded a room for him" she says as I lay Alex down.

"Sounds like Lorelai" I say softly taking one more look at Alex before shutting the door.

"Coffee" she questions and I nod. She walks into the kitchen and I clean up the living room game console that Alex had all the games all over.

"Here" she says walking in with two huge coffee mugs. I grab one and she sits next to me on the couch.

"You really out did yourself with Lunch ace, sandwiches would have been fine by us" I say playing with the strands of hair on her shoulder.

"Did you want the poor kid to be scared forever or love Christmas? I don't know about you but I love it, he should too" she says smiling at me.

"I can tell" I say indicting to the décor.

"You know me, you can never have enough twinkle lights" she smirks and touch her face gently before letting go and looking away.

"What" she says and I shake my head at her.

"Would believe me if I said I was nervous" I say and it's true. I don't want to rush this and I don't want to lose her now that she's back in my life even a little.

"Depends, what are you nervous about?" she questions and I see the reporter spark in her eyes.

"This you and me; but it's more you and me and Alex. God, Ace it took him months to even sit on Steph's lap and even longer to allow Rosemary to hug him, but with you…I don't know, he just… everything is you. He wants to see you. He wants me to find you. He never does this. He doesn't attach to people like he did with you with the little time he spent with you. I'm afraid of messing this up and losing you and then he loses you too" I say being completely honest. I want this to be right

"Logan, he can tell by your feelings" she says touching me leg and I'm slightly confused. "Even though we haven't seen each other in years or even talk, he can still feel you let your guard with me and I do the same. He can feel that and knows I'm not a threat you your relationship. It's like Luke. I never saw him as a threat for Mom's attention. I willingly opened up to him when I was little and now I see him more of a Dad to me than Christopher ever was going up" she says and I smile.

"Did you major in Child Psychology in Yale when I wasn't looking" I questions jokingly.

"No, but I spent three months reporting about an African country orphanage learning about genocide and you meet people that inspire you and learn from them. It's part of life" she says. That's when I remembered about Daniel saying she was leaving soon.

"You're leaving soon aren't you" I question and she leans back away from me. I guess she didn't expect that.

"Yeah for Jordan the day before Christmas" she says getting up. Something is up. I don't understand why she's not going to Stars Hollow.

"I find that hard to believe that you the woman who loves Christmas wants to be away from her family now" I say pulling her back to the couch. She's not getting away with that.

"They all have a life now Logan. Mom has Luke and Will. She's happier than I ever seen her. Play dates with Sookie and kids, it's the normal family she always wanted. Lane has Zack and the kids; they go to Zack's parents with Mrs. Kim every year. My grandparents are god knows where this year. I just don't fit in there anymore. So why stay here alone on Christmas when I can be in a different country and not think about it and what I don't have" she says getting back up and walking back to the kitchen. As much as she tried to hide it, I saw the tears falling.

"Ace" I say coming in and seeing her holding the end of the counter with her head down. "Ace" I say coming closer and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry" she says looking sideways at me.

"For what, you can't help how you feel, but I do doubt that you don't fit in. It's always Lorelai and you. You will always be the princess of Stars Hollow. Ever think that maybe you're pulling yourself away from them?" I say there's nothing wrong with what she's feeling if it's true.

"No not that. I'm sorry for not choosing you" she says turning around and sliding down to sit on the floor with her back against the cabinet. That was something I didn't expect.

"I guess we're going to talk about it now then" I smirk and she cracks a small smile. I sit down next to her.

"I think we need to, to maybe be able to move forward" she says still crying a little

"Is that what you want?" I questions knowing that I want nothing more than to be with her again. To be able to feel a small part of my former self before California and Alex and to have another chance at forever with her.

"If you do" she says looking at me. I nod and kiss her lightly.

"It's all I could think about since last week" I state and she smiles.

"Why" she says and I'm confused.

"Why did I ask you?" I say trying to get what she was asking and she nods. "Honestly, I thought I would lose you if didn't" I state playing with her hand.

"That was stupid, even for you Huntzberger" she laughs and I look up at her.

"Excuse me" I reply harshly, more than probably needed.

"We said that we would factor each other in, I wanted to be with you Logan. I was prepared to do whatever it took to make it work long distance again. We were stronger than we ever were and that includes when you left for London. I needed time to figure out what I wanted career wise and I wanted you there to help me. But when you said all or nothing, it was a slap in the face. I waited for you when you were in London. I stood by you when the deal blew up in your face and I was still there when you tried to push me away and went to the boys instead. That hurt worse than anything. I was always there. Putting us first, putting our love first. All I wanted was for you do the same for once and you couldn't do it. That ripped me in pieces Logan. You have no idea how depressed and destroyed I was. I almost gave up on the campaign because of self pity and it took Paris and Lane to physically kick my ass to get me on that plane. And I'm glad they did, but when I meet Barack Obama for the first time or Christine Amanpour, Joe Biden, Powell or any of the other celebrities and senators, it was you I wanted to call and share it with. It was you that I needed to hear was proud of me. It was you that made me keep going. I always thought about you and what you would say on this article or this interview. But at night when I was alone, you weren't there and the pain from graduation was instead" she says and I just stare at her. Gilmore rant at its best. I missed those, but it was everything I needed to hear. She needed to tell me and I can't comprehend how much I hurt her. Sure it killed me inside losing her but I just did what I did before her and meet Nikki.

"Does that make you feel better, getting that all out" I smirk I couldn't help it.

"Actually yeah" she says laying her head on my shoulder. I feel like I have to be honest too.

"It was so hard to walk away from you that day Ace, I didn't know if I could even get back to the car before turning around and giving in to you. But I knew that I ruin it with that stupid ultimatum and I hated myself for it. I still do. I should have not asked you." I say kissing her hair.

"We never talked about a marriage and kids Logan. I was stunned when you did propose. But never think for one minute shouldn't have asked because I loved hearing those words from you because I loved you. Getting asked to spend the rest of your life with the man that you love is something ever girl wants and dreams about. It was me, I blame myself and if I could go back in a time machine and change things, first I would have made sure of was that it wasn't in a room filled with my grandparents' friend and the answer would have been yes" she say looking me directly in the eyes and I know that she's being completely honest.

"You mean that" I question because basically she's telling that she wants that and with me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I hated myself for asking her at the party. She deserves something intimate and just us.

"Yeah, but I don't want to jump that quickly. Too much has changed in the last few years for the both of us that we need to adapt to one another and get back to that place. I mean if you want" she says looking away afraid that she overstepped something and I turn her face to me.

"I want you Ace. I want to be able to call you mine again. If slow is what we need to do than we do it" I say kissing her gently and I'm surprised when she's the one that deepens it.

"Not that slow Logan" she smirks and I stand up and extend my hand to her. She takes it and gets up. I walk us back to the couch. I pull her to lie down next to me. I missed this. I miss just being with someone and not doing anything but being together. She spoons back into me and I kiss her temple before wrapping my arm around her waist to watch a movie and just be us.


	5. Seduction and Corruption

Ch 5 Seduction and Corruption

AN: This chapter is M with warning!! So if you don't like it don't read it and skip to Ch 6.

It's a weekend before Christmas (Christmas is a Tuesday) and I'm standing outside Logan's place deciding whether or not to knock. It's Friday night and I'm supposed to head to Stars Hollow early in the morning and I want him and Alex to come, but it's going to be a tough sell. I already talked to Mom and she said she would behave. We have dinner plans anyways and Alex is with Finn, so I decided come here early. Breathing in, I knock and wait for him to answer.

"Wasn't I supposed to pick you up in an hour" he questions confused that I'm here. He only has his dress pants and blue sapphire dress unbuttoned shirt on, but he looks incredible. I want him so bad. That was the other thing, we still haven't had sex and I know it's getting harder for both of us to hold out and stop the crazy make out sessions. That is also going to be my bargaining chip for tomorrow. The last two week being with Logan again is better than I imaged. The gang was thrilled and promised to watch Alex whenever we wanted to be alone, but I loved having him with us. This is the first time we are actually going out alone.

"I figured I would surprise you" I say as he pulls me in and shuts the door before capturing my lips with his in a hungry kiss.

"I do like surprises" he says.

"What do you say we stay in tonight" I questions seductively drawing circles on his chest as I stand in front of him with my coat still on.

"But we have been I thought you wanted to go out. You know eat and be adults" he says eyeing me suspiciously.

"See here's the thing, I went shopping the other day" I say walking away and I know he's looking at me.

"Okay" he say clueless. I unbutton my jacket. "I found the perfect outfit for tonight but I think this is more suited for all indoor activities" I say dropping my coat to the floor giving him the back view of the satin lace up corset Santa lingerie with matching thong and over the knee stockings attached to the corset. I have on black stockings and black stilettos so it seems normal to the outside world. I smirk over my shoulder at him and I think he's ready to pass out. I doubt that he's even breathing right now.

"Wow" he says swallowing hard and I turn around to face him.

"So, care to stay with me" I question with my hands on my hips and the satin corset.

"Definitely" he says coming closer, pulling me closer and beginning to kissing neck and down my shoulders.

"You are so naughty do you know that" he says hoarsely leaving a trail of kisses down my chest to the top of the corset.

"If you think this is naughty than you have been gone too long" I say seductively and walking towards his master bedroom I hear him groan and follow me. He enters the bedroom and grabs me. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist before I can complain and he kisses me passionately. He moves us to the bed with ease and he continues to kiss me where he left off. It's been too long since we did this. My body is already aching for him.

"I don't want to undress you" he says hoarsely and I can feel his erection through his pants and on my thigh.

"Please, I want you Logan" I say caressing his face and he begins almost ripping the corset off my body. It goes flying across the room

"Those are staying on" he says indicating stocking and shoes.

"Whatever you want baby" I say seductively and he looks at me.

"But you are seriously over dressed" I state flipping us over and he's shocked.

"Then fix it" he states and I pull his shirt off and see his toned chest and I begin trailing kisses down it and his head hits the pillow.

"Like that" I smirk and he nods. I continue downward and undo his belt and pull his pants off with his boxers and he lifts his head and look at me.

"Hush" I say placing a finger on his lips before beginning to pleasure him orally.

"Oh god" he moans as his head falls back on the pillow. He's breathing is erratic and I always loved doing this to him. He was the first one that I ever did and he taught me exactly what he liked and then while he was in London, I read up on different ways and tried them out. "Fuck Ace" he yells and I know he's close. I few more hard sucks and swirling my tongue he explodes yelling out my name. I let him come back down before moving my mouth and wiping it. "What the fuck was that and please tell me you'll do that again" he states pulling me up to him and flipping us over.

"If you're a good boy" I smirk at him before he decides that it's time for repayment and I scream as he thrusts his fingers into me without warning.

"You're so wet" he says as he moves them out and uses his tongue. Nobody does what Logan does to me; the way his tongue moves in and out of my core in circles, drives me crazy with desire. The way he tickles the clitoris with his fingers before thrusting them into me and keeping them moving in and out makes me wild to feel him. He pleasures me as he kisses the inside thigh and I can feel my orgasm throbbing to explode. He adds his mouth back and I arch up towards him and he pushes his fingers deeper inside as the other hand pushes my hips back down. I can't control it and I scream out for him as I orgasm the hardest I have in months. "Still as sweet as always" he says moving back up and licking his lips for me to see.

"I want you" I say pulling his head towards mine and frantic kiss and he breaks it to reach to the end table. He slips it on him as I'm still coming down and thrusts into me and I scream.

"I want you to scream for me" he says thrusting harder and deeper in me and I wrap my legs around his waist giving him a better angle.

"God, you're so tight" he says hoarsely thrusting completely inside me and it feels incredible to have him back inside me. We move in unison and it's like no time has passed. We know what each other needs and gives it to them and meet every thrust with my hips making him dig deeper inside me. I'm screaming and it just makes him go harder. I can feel another orgasm begging to be released him getting tighter knowing that at any second one of us or both could explode.

"Oh God" he moans and I see him trying to hold it and I thrust hard up to him and pushing both of us over the edge in ecstasy. I scream out for him and he ends up biting down on my top of my breasts like he used to when we have sex like this. The lust and desire overweighs the love we have. Breathless, he pulls out and rolls over trying to catch his catch his breath and I feel a sense of lost without him in me. He turns his head and smirks at me and I smile at him.

"That was…" he says touching my cheek.

"Incredible" I suggest and he nods before rolling over kissing me gently and getting up to clean off.

"Hi" he says coming back into bed in just his boxers and I barely moved.

"Hi" I say biting my lip looking at him. I still have to ask him about tomorrow.

"You're so beautiful" he says moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"I like this" I states and he looks for more. "Being here with you like we used to, having this feeling after sex with you that nothing else exists, I missed it" I say touching his cheek.

"Me too Ace" he state leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Come to Stars Hollow with me tomorrow" I burst out and he moves his head back in surprise.

"Using sex to get what you want now, I think I corrupted you too much in Yale" he states getting up and walking out of the room. I just stare at him. I get out of warm, smelling like Logan soft sheets and pull open the top draw where he keeps his boxers and throwing them on and grabbing the discard dress shirt before following him. I find him in the kitchen sitting on the island. "Pizza or Chinese" he says holding up two menus.

"Logan" I say stepping between his legs. "Please come to Stars Hollow with me" I questions sweetly and using my bambi eyes on him.

"You taught Alex that didn't you, the little brat got three Wii games out of me yesterday" he states pointing at me.

"He needed to know how and you're changing the subject" I state kissing his bare chest.

"Will I come back alive?" he says joking but I know he's serious.

"I promise no harm will come to you or Alex" I state and he closes his eyes.

"I guess I would have to see Luke and Lorelai sooner or later, right" he says giving in and I scream happily.

"I love you" I say kissing him hard on the mouth before trying to find my purse and call Mom.

"Ace" he says turning me around and taking the phone out of my hands.

"What" I say.

"Do you even realize what you just said?" he questions me and I smile.

"That I love you" I state placing my arms around his neck and his arms are around my waist.

"So you meant it" he questions and I kiss him.

"I know that we said slowly; but being back with you has opened up all those old feeling and intensified them. I love you Logan, honestly I don't think I ever stopped" I say not moving out of his embrace. He picks me ups and spins me around before kissing me passionately.

"I love you too Ace" he says kissing me and lifting me up again. I guess round two is starting already as he heads back to the bedroom.

So what do you think? Yes the rating increased, I hope i don't lose readers now. There's still more to come, but they needs the tension cut!!


	6. Stars Hollow Part 1

Thanx for all the reviews but they are slipping. Stars hollow is two parts (2 chapters) so this is part 1. Enjoy and review!

Ch 6

"Will they like me" Alex questions on the way to Stars Hollow.

"They are going to love you" Ace says emphasizing the love part and smiling back to him from the passenger seat of the Navigator.

"How you know" he says and I look at Ace. Alex doesn't do well with new people, I was afraid of this.

"Well I love you so that means I know my mom will. She's just like me" Ace says and I shake my head. Lorelai doesn't like everything Rory loves especially me. I have no idea what to expect from Lorelai or Luke for that matter.

"You love me" he says surprised. I don't think he heard another woman say that except for Honor.

"Is that okay" she questions as I pull off the exit for Stars Hollow.

"You love daddy too" he questions and I smirk at Ace who's looking at me.

"Yeah I do" she says leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Is that okay buddy" I question him. He nods enthusiastically and smiles. "So should we keep Rory around longer" I question him.

"Mommy" he yells excitedly and I pull the wheel to the right quickly on the road. I have never heard him say that word. Rory looks shocked at me and then Alex.

"Let's stick to Rory okay Alex" she says sweetly covering for me.

"But" Alex replies.

"Alexander" I warn him and he pouts.

"Logan, don't yell at him" she says touching my arm.

"Rory, he can't just come out and call you that" I state. Upset more at myself for not talking to him than at him to begin with.

"We have been spending a lot of time together Logan, It's only natural for him to think that" she says and for some reason it calms me down. She always can do that with simple words.

"I know it's my fault, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or rethink this" I say afraid that she will get scared and run.

"Why don't you let me talk to him when we get there" she says as we enter Stars Hollow.

"Whoa" Alex exclaims seeing all the holiday decorations and games already going on.

"See I told you would like it" Rory smiles at Alex. We pull up into Lorelai's driveway and it's all decorated.

"Mom went overboard I guess" Rory shakes her head. Huntzberger house was never like this and it's actually the first Christmas that I'm in Stars Hollow.

"Whoa" Alex says looking up at the lighted house and moveable decorations on the roof. I'm a little shocked myself.

"Mini-me" Lorelai yells running out of the house but I think Will come running around the house dressed in his reindeer costume for the festival.

"Sissy" he says running to first Rory and she picks him up and Alex just watches them. I glance down and he looks upset that Rory has Will, jealous even.

"How's my baby brother?" she says as he hugs her.

"Mama poisoned me" Will states.

"I did no such thing" Lorelai exclaim and we all laugh.

"Cookies" Rory says to Will.

"I think, maybe but they were black" he says and even I laugh at that.

"Lorelai" I say greeting her.

"Logan nice to see you again" she smiles kissing my cheek "and this must be the little man my daughter can't stop talking about" Lorelai says squatting down to be eye level with Alex. "I'm Lorelai" she says holding out her hand. Alex looks at me and then Rory before he hides behind my leg. Rory puts Will down and squats next to Lorelai.

"Alex come here baby" she says softly and he goes to her hugging her tightly burying his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Lorelai is my mom, see blue eyes; you like blue don't you?" she says and Alex looks up at her and then at Lorelai.

"And your hair" he says quietly and Rory smiles.

"That's right, can you say Hi and then we'll go find some goodies inside. What do you say little man?" she questions and she's so good with him.

"Hi" he says still a little shy.

"Hi Alex, I bet if you follow Will into the house, you'll find a stocking with your name on it filled to the rim with candies" Lorelai says and his eyes go wide and looks at me.

"Go" I say smiling and he off running with Will.

"You didn't need to that Mom" Rory says standing up.

"Yes, I did. Now, let's go find Luke, I need coffee" she says heading into the house.

"Help me with the bags" she questions walking to the trunk.

"I'm sorry about Alex before" I apologize now that we're alone getting the massive bags in my trunk.

"Logan, its fine, you think I didn't see that coming. I'm okay so stop worrying and enjoy today. Neither one of you have experienced Christmas until you do it Gilmore style" she smiles. She's almost glowing because being home.

"Gilmore Style" I questions.

"Lorelai Gilmore style Logan" she laugh.

"Oh god, sugar coma and tinsel wars right, what have I gotten into here?" I say pull the trunk down and following Rory into the house. The massive decorated house with Christmas trees everywhere.

"You okay there Huntzberger" she laughs as I'm shocked at all the decorations.

"She does this every year?" I question. Growing up we never had this. I see where Rory gets it.

"Yep, except the excessive trees, I'm not sure what's up with those" she says looking at the stocking tree in the corner.

"Mom" she yells taking off her coat.

"You bellowed fruit of my loins" she says coming out with Alex on her hip.

"Mother" she scolds her. I just smirk.

"Someone made a friend" I state looking at Alex with Lorelai. This could be a good thing for him. Shira is never around to be a grandmother to him and if things continue to progress with Ace, then he'll have Lorelai. She'll be the best grandmother to him in the world. After all she was the best mother to Ace. She wouldn't be the person that I love without Lorelai.

"Candy. Lots and lots of candy daddy" he says sucking on a candy cane.

"Easy on the sugar buddy" I say. "Ha like that's going to happen in this house" Lorelai says.

"What's up with the trees" Rory questions.

"Ask your brother, I have no idea. He wanted a tree everywhere and who am I to stop him" she laughs walking back to the kitchen.

"His mother" she claims. "I'm sorry this must be overwhelming for you" she says coming to stand next to me as I look at the pictures on the mantel.

"That's you" I state holding a picture of her in the most adorable elf costume.

"Yeah, I was about 5 and Taylor had an elf theme festival that year. Mom made it herself, she made all my costumes for years" she says and I kiss her temple.

"You were lucky to have the childhood you did Ace. I never did, the gang never did. I want all this for Alex" I state indicating to the house filled of holiday spirit and love.

"Then you came to right" I smile hugging my arm.

"Sissy" Will exclaims coming into the living room and we look at him and Alex and they point up. I see mistletoe and laugh.

"Keep it G you two" Lorelai says laughing and I lean down kissing Rory gently as Lorelai snaps a picture. The boys yell yuck.

RLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

We ate at the house before attending the festival and I was happy that Alex actually more than just candy, but I got a lecture from Lorelai about all the greens that I make him eat. Gilmore Girls hate vegetables, but I guess she doesn't know that Rory actually eats them. Conversation flowed and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Alex got along great with Will. They were playing in his room with all the transformers and Alex loved it. He's great with kids his age, but adults he's scared of.

"Okay kid, what are your attentions" Lorelai says cornering me in the kitchen with Luke. Rory took the boys outside after dinner and I was helping to clean up.

"I love her" I say honestly.

"Already" Luke say stunned.

"I never stopped loving Rory, I made mistakes and I know that. I worst mistake was not waiting for her and walking away from her and us, Lorelai. Nothing has made sense for a long time especially after Alex was born, but for the first time things make sense again and I know that has to do a lot with Rory and who she is. Alex adores her. And there is nothing more precious to me than him except for now Rory. Watching them together is incredible the only thing I wish is that he was biological hers, but I can't change that. All I'm trying to do is make the future better for all of us" I state and she looks at me.

"You are doing an amazing job with that boy. Never think otherwise. I wish people would have told me that more when I was raising Rory. And as far as you and Rory goes. I haven't seen her, this happy in years. I see the look in her eye the same she had in the Vineyard that time when she told me that you were the one. She has been a shell of the person we all knew back in Yale especially after everything happened at graduation, but for the last month she's been Rory again and that has to do with you. You changed and so did she. I was wrong before Logan, you are the only man that can make her happy and it's about damn time you came back" she says hugging me and that's all the approval I need.

"Just know that you hurt her again, I will bury you and they will never find your body" Luke chimes in as Rory comes in.

"What is going on here" she questions with caution.

"Nothing kid" Lorelai says walking out with Luke and Rory looks at me. She doesn't believe her.

"Hi" I say pulling her to me and kissing her passionately.

"Are you sure everything is alright. I told her to play nice" she states and I kiss her again.

"Everything is exactly the way it should have been all long" I say winking at her and leaving a confused Rory in the kitchen.

We hit the town just as the light show begins and Alex is blown away by it. "That's so cool" he exclaimed over and over again. We had a snowball fight with Sookie and Lane. We won surprisingly. For Gilmore Girls that claim not to do any sports, they were a perfect throw with snowballs.

"Mind if I take Alex with us to get hot chocolate from Luke" Lorelai question afterwards.

"Please daddy I be good" he begs and I nod. He hugs Rory's leg and grabs Lorelai's other hand and goes off to Luke's. He's really opening up to Lorelai and Luke, and I'm glad. Maybe he'll have real grandparents soon.

"Thank you for inviting us Ace, he loves it here" I say as we walk hand and hand through the snow maze that they have in the center of town. A weird sense of déjà vu hits me, Snow maze-hay day maze.

"You both are quite welcome" she smiles.

"I like you like this. You always seem so carefree when you're here. I remember that from last time" I say as we stop in the center of the maze. Since we left the house, she's been slightly distant and I don't know why.

"Tell me not to go" she says seriously looking at me.

"What" I say not sure what she's talking about.

"Tell me not to go Logan. Tell me to call Daniel and not take the assignment. Tell me to stay here for Christmas" she says and I step back looking at her. She can't mean that can she?

That was done on purpose so review and see what's going to happen?


	7. Stars Hollow Part 2

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I love them!! Here is part 2. I hop eyou enjoy it and review!

CH 7

"Ace" I say confused. How can I possibility tell her not to go when it's her dream? How can I stop that?

"Tell me not to go Logan, it's quite simple" she states.

"I can't do that; you couldn't when I wanted you to before I left for London. How can I stand in the way of your dreams Ace? I can't" I say stepping back to look at her.

"You going to London was completely different and you know it! You needed to go and figure out what you wanted. You needed to stop being such an irresponsible playboy that did nothing but piss away your daddy's money. You needed to realize your potential and you did that. It made you a better person. It made you more of the man that I love. So you going to London completely different" she shouts.

"That may be true, and it's nice to hear what you finally thought but going to Jordan is part of your job Rory. It's what you signed up for. It's what you strive in; even Daniel says you're amazing. It all comes down to whether or not you want to go. I can't make that decision for you. That's all you" I state taking her hand in mine. She's right about everything but all I really wanted was for her to say stay.

"I'm afraid" she says softly and I pull her into my arms.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. I'm afraid too Ace. It's dangerous and knowing that you're going to be stuck in the middle of all that isn't making me feel any better. But if I tell you to stay then you might regret it and resent me and I can't have that" I state holding her.

"That actually scares the crap out of me but I'm more afraid of you not being here when I get home. Jordan will always be there and that if I go and not come back until after New Years that you and Alex won't be" She says looking up at me and I look at her. I never knew how long she would be gone.

"3 weeks" I say shocked and she nods. That's a long time considering this is still so new for the three of us. I was thinking a week maybe, but not 3 weeks. I can't be without her that long; I missed her so much these past years, how am I supposed to make it 3 weeks? I don't know what to do.

"Rory, do you want to go?" I question taking her gloved hands in mine and lifting her chin with the other to look at me.

"I don't want to leave you" she says crying. I pull her into my arms and I kiss her gently on the forehead. She's afraid of losing me. I can tell by the way she's crying. I hate that she feels this way. It does seem that it's good for me because it shows that she really wants to be with us. That's her answer whether she realizes it or not.

"I can't make that decision for you Ace. All I can tell you is that I will be here waiting for you to come back. Whether its 2 days, 2weeks or 2 months, or whenever; I will be here waiting for you" I state seriously still holding her tight in my embrace. Its tough telling her that when in my heart is screaming to stop her. To tell her exactly what she wants to hear, that I want her to stay and be with us. My mind though is saying that this is her job and she has to do this.

"Do you really mean that?" she questions looking up at me. I see a little hope in her eyes.

"You told me that last time I wouldn't wait for you, you really think I would do the same mistake twice? Come on Ace you should know me better than that" I smirk and she pushes me away. I had to break this seriousness before I stop her from going.

"What about Alex, he might think I'm leaving and I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to be mad at me because I'm leaving" she says upset.

"I doubt that, I think he loves you more than I do if that's possible" I laugh grabbing her hand pulling her to the end of the maze in front of Luke's and we see Lorelai and Luke coming out with the boys. She's laughing but I know she's thinking and over thinking everything. It's who she is; it's why I love her.

"Your mother has claimed that its present time" Luke says not happy with that and we laugh at his face. I know that once a Gilmore gets an idea, there's no stopping them.

"Presents" Will and Alex yell running back towards the house. We all laugh and follow the boys. Alex loves being here; he seems so happy, just like Rory did during Yale when she came home.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Presents were crazy at Lorelai's. Wrapping paper everywhere, bows all over Paul Anka, but it was great to see a real Christmas. Even as a child, we weren't allowed make a mess. We opened the presents in our room and that was it. Honor used to sneak in and we opened them together. But as we got older, it was nothing but a check for money and vacation with friends. "Hey you" Rory says coming to sit next to me on the couch as I watch Alex play with the racetrack Lorelai gave him. She hands me a cup of coffee and I smile.

"Hi" I say kissing her softly.

"You were awfully quiet during the presents, what's up" she says snuggling into my side. We both watching over Alex like two loving parents.

"You gave him a Christmas better than I could. I love you for that. I never knew that all this family togetherness and festivals were part of a childhood and now because of you Alex will" I say caressing her cheek. She goes to say something but we get interrupted.

"Hey daddy" Alex says coming up to us.

"Yeah buddy" I say as Rory plays with his hair.

"Where's Rory's present?" he questions and she looks at me. We were going to exchange our gifts tomorrow before she left just the three of us.

"In your bag" I say and he runs off to Will's room.

"But I thought" she says looking at me.

"He wanted to give it to you yesterday he was so excited" I state. He had it with him when I picked him up from school. He told me all about it on the ride home.

"Here Rory" he says running back with the badly wrapped gift he did himself.

"Did you wrap this yourself little man?" she questions lifting him to her lap and I see Lorelai snapping pictures. Our first Christmas together and I love it. The first of many I hope.

"Yep" he says smiling.

"Well I love it" she says hugging the present.

"You have to open it first" he says sarcastically and the room laughs. She does and then looks at me. It's a new picture he drew at preschool of just him and Rory that they helped him write I love you on. They also made a macaroni frame for it. She's going to treasure that like it's worth a million dollars knowing her.

"That's you and that's me" he tells her and I see the tears forming in her eyes. He's so proud of it.

"I love it little man, thank you" she says hugging him, kissing his forehead. She puts him down on the couch before getting up and walking outside.

"What I do" he questions sadly looking at me.

"Nothing, buddy" I say kissing his forehead before getting up and following her. I see Lorelai go to Alex and hug him. She's going to be the grandmother he never had.

"Ace" I say walking out and seeing her pacing the porch. "You okay" I question.

"I never thought he would do that" she says wiping the tears from her eyes. I smile at her, getting emotional over a present. This is Ace though, it's one of the many reasons I love her.

"He loves you Ace. He would be crazy not to" I say pulling her close to me.

"But that's a gift that you give a mother or a grandmother Logan not your father's girlfriend" she states.

"Rory, I think he sees you like that. You're the most solid representation of a mother that he ever had, especially after what he said earlier. If it bothers you then we need to cool us off a little and maybe separate Alex from us for a while" I state not wanting to lose her if she wasn't ready.

"No! I love him. I guess I just got caught up in the moment and thinking about leaving him. He's not going to understand" she says burying her head in my chest.

"I love you and everything will be okay, I promise you" I state kissing her forehead holding her close.

"I love you too" she says touching my face and kissing me with quickly turns passionately. She's all I need to feel like myself. Hearing her say that after all this time makes me melt. Okay, so I might have gotten soft over the years, but that's what having a kid does.

"EEW" we hear and break apart and see Lorelai and boys at the window and they quickly run away. We run inside and tackle the boys to the ground and tickle them like crazy.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We spent the night there and drove home after breakfast at the Inn. Sookie's son Davy took to Alex just like Davy and now I know that he's going to be begging to come back. Rory was quiet the whole way and Alex slept. This is harder on her than I thought. Maybe we should scale back a little. Daniel called when we left Stars Hollow and said they needed to leave earlier. So we arranged to have Christmas with us when she returned. This is really going to be the test for us. Rory leaving for assignment and us waiting at home for her to come back. I know that this will either make or break us.

"You come back" Alex says as we help Rory up to her penthouse with the gifts from the town.

"Yes, I'll be back Alex, you don't have to worry okay" she tells him hugging him tightly. He nods and holds on tight to her.

"Hey, you think you can do something for me" Ace questions as she lifts him up and walks into her bedroom and I follow them curious to what she's up too.

"You think you can take care of Daddy while I'm gone" she questions from the closet and he's sitting on her bed.

"Maybe" he says honestly.

"Well, if you think you can, I'll give you this" Ace says walking out with a box covered in Christmas paper. I have no idea what this is.

"For me" he questions and she nods.

"Really" he goes to grab it and she pulls away.

"Hold it mister, we need to talk first" she says sitting it on the floor in front of him and he stares at it. "Daddy is going to need you to be a big man for the next few weeks" she says sitting next to him.

"You leaving" Alex says and she nods. "You come back" he questions again and she nods. "You be mommy then" he questions and she looks at me.

"Alex, Rory and I are dating and she loves you but she can't be your mommy at least not yet" I states and Rory looks at me.

"What does that mean" she states and I smirk. My mind is working overtime in how to get us back to the place, the place where we are so in love that we want to be with one another all the time. I loved living with her at Yale and I know that Alex will love seeing her every day. Now all I have to do is convince Ace into it.

"Why" Alex questions.

"You know how Aunt Honor has rings on her finger and so does Uncle Josh" I say and he nods. "Rory doesn't have one" I state and he looks at her hand and she waves them.

"Buy one" he states innocently and getting up going to the present. I just stare at him and Rory bursts into laughter. Out of the mouths of children, I think I finally understand that saying.

"Little man, listen to me, I love you and daddy very much but Daddy would have to ask me to marry me and move in before that happens. But if you want we'll work on it okay" Rory says kneeling down next to him. I just listen to her. What does she mean we'll work on it? What is going on in the head of yours Ace?

"Okay. Now present" he questions and she nods.

"Whoa" he says looking at the Megatron from Transformers. "Daddy look" he says excitedly.

"That's pretty awesome buddy. What do you say to Rory" I state.

"Thank you thank you thank you" he says hugging her and knocking me both down on the floor.

"Why don't you take that out in the living room and let me talk to Rory" I say and he gets up and drags the box out with him.

"We'll work on it" I question her helping her up from the floor.

"Yes, it satisfied him didn't it and now we can relax a little" she states walking over to take off her earrings. "But what if it doesn't satisfied me?" I question wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. "Then you need to learn that patience is everything Mr. Huntzberger" she smirks leaning back on my shoulder.

"That's funny coming from a Gilmore you know" I laugh and she smiles. I just look at her and she's beautiful. I could stare into those eyes forever.

"I need to pack" she states stepping away and I pull her hand and turn her to me.

"I love you" I state stepping closer and cupping her face.

"I love you too Logan" she says leaning up and kissing me that I turn passionate. I need her to feel that I need her. That I want her to myself and that she needs to come back.

"We'll see you when you get back okay" I state at the door as Alex is waiting by the elevator. "My first stop before sleeping. I promise" she says trying to control the tears.

"Please be careful, I want you back in one piece" I say caressing her cheek. "I promise" she says before I lean up and kiss her gently.

"Bye" Alex yells back to Ace and I have this sense of déjà vu again leaving her at the apartment again.

So what did you all think, please Review!!


	8. Christmas Surprises

AN: This chapter is really long so i hope you all love it. It starts at Christmas Eve and goes into Christmas night. I made up all the information about Jordan, so i don't want to get readers mad at me. I just picked a place that I thought CNN would send their top reporter to cover incidents worldwide. So keep the reviews coming and the story will continue! I don't own Gilmore Girls!!

CH 8

_Christmas Eve Hartford_

"I miss Rory" Alex says as we enter Honor's house for the annual Christmas eve party.

"I know buddy, me too, but she'll be back and she promised to call remember" I tell him remembering that the two of them talked last night on the phone, but she's hasn't called since. I know that she will call when she can. He's three and he doesn't understand time differences or what she really does. But I'm worried. It's not like her not to even return a text message.

"I know" he says messing with his tie. He hates them just as much as I do.

"Hi Alex" Honor greets us at the door. She looks happy.

"Wait, are you pregnant again" I say looking at the belly. She seems like she's always pregnant.

"Josh insisted on trying for a boy" she laughs kissing my cheek.

"Is it" I question. It was then I wonder what Rory would look like pregnant. Sure I saw Nikki a few times when she needed money, but I want to have someone that will count on me for more than that. I want to watch Ace's stomach grow with our child. I wonder if she even wants kids, we never really discussed it in Yale, but she's amazing with Alex and I know she'll be amazing with our own children.

"Too early to tell yet baby brother; where's Rory?" she says looking around. Honor was ecstatic when I told her we were back together. She always loved Rory and they were so close while we were dating at Yale.

"Jor-dan" Alex says trying really hard to pronounce it. I had to show him on the big map where Rory went.

"You're kidding right" she says shocked.

"She's there covering for CNN" I say proud, it's what she always wanted. She got her dream.

"Logan, you're girlfriend is stuck in the cross fire of the century and you act like it's nothing" she states grabbing my hand and dragging me to the den where I see most of the men are including Dad. News was slow before when we left. I have no idea what Honor is talking about.

"Tell me she didn't go" Dad says too serious even for him, like it was Honor who was there instead. Why would he be worried? Sure, he said that he's behind us this time, but I'm still sore over what he did in the past to her.

"She left Sunday and arrive early Monday morning there" I say as I look at Honor and she takes Alex to the play room. He shouldn't be in here. "What's happening" I question taking off my jacket and loosening my tie before looking at the TV screens of this mass murder scene in the town square in Jordan.

"Civil War broke out a few hours ago" Dad says as he continues to flip through the channels to find updated news. My heart is literally stuck in my throat in fear. I just got her back nothing can happen to her. Why the hell couldn't I get buck up and tell her not to go? My phone goes off and I jump thinking its Ace, but it's Lorelai.

"Tell me you talked to her" she says panicked as I answer.

"No, not since yesterday when she was in the airport, but if I do or if I know anything I will call you. Dad is working on it too Lorelai" I say.

"It doesn't matter what time, just call me, she's my baby" she says and I agree before hanging up. "Daniel can't get any feed from over there" Dad says walking in closing his phone.

"Damn it" I yell throwing the glass from the table at the wall.

"Logan, Daniel is doing everything he can to get a feed, contact or anything from her. She's with a crew of ten. He's doing everything he can Logan. You need to say calm, Alex will know if something is wrong if you don't. I have our guys over there trying to find anything but they aren't close enough" He says grabbing my shoulders and making me look at him.

"Honor is sending everyone home, claiming a family emergency and she ushered me in here, what's wrong?" Steph says coming in.

"Rory's in Jordan" Josh say and she almost falls down luckily Colin was behind her.

"Mate, please tell me that reporter girl isn't there" Finn questions coming in. I can't say anything to them, it's too hard. I just turn and watch the static screen from CNN. Without me saying anything they know. This can't be happening. What if she's hurt? What if she's captured? I need to get to her.

"She's there isn't she" Colin says coming to stand next to me.

"She asked me to tell her not to go and I couldn't. If something happened to her, I blame myself" I state trying to hold it together.

"It's not your fault mate" Finn states and look back at him trying to comfort Steph and Rose.

"He's right. She would never blame you, she would blame herself" Rose says wiping tears away.

"She needs to be okay. She has to be" I say.

"She will be man, She has too much to come home too now" Steph says and I smile a little.

"She's right mate. Reporter girl would swim across the bloody ocean to get back to you" Finn says and I laugh.

"That's too much exercise for a Gilmore Finn" I laugh.

"True" he says rubbing his chin trying to think.

"But he's right she will do anything to get back to you and Alex. She said so last night" Steph says and I look at her.

"You talked to her" I questions as CNN starts broadcasting again but not about Jordan.

"After you did, I called to see if she got there and she was a mess. She didn't want to be there. She knew she made a mistake and she wanted to come home" Steph says and I hate myself more for not stopping her. "It's the first time in three years that she didn't want to be on assignment Huntz. That says a lot about your relationship. No matter how new it is, she loves you and probably more now than in the past" Steph adds. I realized that she and Rory got awfully close in the past few years and she knows Rory almost as well as I do.

We finally get something around 9pm, Daniel called stated that the convoy taking the crew into the city was stopped by militants before it entered the city limits. He doesn't know much more but thinks that their equipment was taken including cell phones and laptops. It wasn't helpful but at least she wasn't in the city when it happened, but now she could be a prisoner somewhere and that I hate. After receiving the news, the gang left and promised to come over in the morning like they have in the last three years. It's a tradition for Alex and he needs that.

"Take Alex home Logan, I will update you when we have more" Dad says and I nod. I know that he still needs Christmas morning. My son has to come first even though my heart in breaking into pieces.

_Early Christmas morning_

Who the hell would be knocking now? I think looking at the clock it's about 3:30 in the morning and I'm in the den still dressed from the party. I must have fallen asleep waiting to hear something. Rubbing my eyes, I go to the door. "Hi" Ace says smiling at me and I grab her and hug the life out of her before closing the door.

"Are you okay? Tell me you're okay. You better be okay. I was so worried. You scared the hell out of me and everyone. Don't ever do that again! But you're here now and I refuse to let you go anywhere anymore. You say tell me not to go. I handcuff you to the bed and keep you here. Call your Mom. No, wait kiss me" I say rushed out saying and then kissing the lights out of her.

"Easy Huntzberger I'm fine. And I already talked to Mom" she says taking off her jacket and I see that her left wrist is bandaged.

"If you're fine than what the hell is that" I yell forgetting Alex was sleeping.

"I fell in the airport when Todd stopped short and cut my palm on the metal sticking out from the camera cases. I needed stitches from the first aid station. We never made it to meet the convoy on time because of me being clumsy. It was then I realized something was wrong and we shouldn't be there so we all got on the first plane out and then got detained in Turkey because of the civil war breaking out in Jordan and they took everything to check it. It was worst because we were Americans. The embassy had to come down and check out passports and work order. It took forever to get a plane" she says sitting down on the couch breathing.

"Are you sure you're okay though" I say kneeing in front of her as she sits on the couch.

"I am now" she says sweetly touching my face with the non bandage hand. I was so afraid something happened. I bury my hand in her lap and don't care if I'm crying. I could have lost her.

"Logan, I'm right here. Nothing happened. I swear I won't leave again. Besides I don't have a job now. I kind of quit" she says running her fingers through my hair like she does with Alex and I look up.

"You quit" I say and she nods. "Why" I say. That's not like her. This is her dream job. The one thing she worked years for, she wouldn't just give it up.

"I wanted to be here. I want to be with you and Alex. I have the book to finish and offers for jobs coming in everyday. I'm tired of traveling Logan. I did it for the last four years. I want to have something to come home to every night. I want that to be you" she says and I see the honestly in her eyes. She's willingly giving up her dream to be with me.

"Move in with me" I say before I realize it. She looks shocked, she wasn't expecting that.

"That's not what I meant" she smiles at me.

"But you just said" I say getting up and sitting next to her.

"We are not near moving in together Logan. I haven't even stayed overnight with Alex here. Beside I have a better view" she smirks.

"Well there's no time like the present for that step" I say standing up and pulling her to the bedroom.

"Logan, stop. I have to go home. I just stopped by to tell you and show you I was fine" she says and I pull her closer and kiss her deeply. If I keep kissing her maybe she'll forget and stay.

"That's not going to change my mind" she states and I do it again. "Logan" she half moans when I start on her neck. She's going to give in, I know she wants too. I can feel her body giving in to me. "Fine, but after we're done I'll leave, shower and come back" she says as I walk us backwards to the bed.

"Fine" I say but planning on making her so tired that she falls asleep. This was different from Friday though. This time I wanted her to feel how much I love her. Everything was about her. I made love to her like she was the only thing in the world to me. We forgot about everything except being together and it was amazing to feel all of her again. To be able to make her feel ecstasy that I created and having her scream my name only when she hits her orgasm.

It's about 5:30 when I roll over and see her getting dressed.

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you at 8" she says kissing me lightly and leaving.

"Hey" I say grabbing her arm at the front door. She turns and I kiss her.

"I love you" I say and she smiles brightly.

"Right back at you Huntzberger" she says pecking my cheek and leaving.

_A few hours later_

"But daddy" he whines as we sit t the kitchen island for breakfast.

"Alex, you need to eat first" I state knowing that I'm holding him back from opening his gifts until Rory comes back.

"But daddy" he whines and pouts. The door bell rings and I know it's Ace.

"Hey why don't you get that for me" I state. His eyes go wide because he's never allowed to open the door. He jumps off the stool and opens the door.

"Rory" he screams and he must have jump to her because all I heard was Ahh and then giggling.

"What happened here" I smirk seeing Alex and Rory on the floor and presents everywhere.

"Just help me up" she states smiling and I lift Alex off her and then extend my hand to get her up too.

"Sorry" Alex says burying his head in my neck.

"Hey little man it's okay. I just wasn't ready" Rory says trying to get the gifts.

"Why don't you go inside and show Alex your injury. He'll love it and I'll get the gifts" I say and she smiles.

"Good, something smells incredible and I've ate anything in hours" she laughs as put Alex down and he runs into the penthouse.

"I can't have a starving Gilmore on my watch. Merry Christmas Ace" I say cupping her face and kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Logan" she says smiling at me. She goes into the penthouse and screams. Gifts forgotten, I run inside.

"What" I state.

"Why are those gifts still wrapped?" she demands pointing at the massive gifts for Alex. I went a little overboard.

"I was waiting for you" I state innocently.

"No, no, no Huntzberger, bad form. All kids are supposed to open there presents within 20 minutes of being awake. Gees, do I need to teach you everything. Alex, get over here and rip them open kid" she scolds me and Alex attacks in gifts.

"I wanted you here" I say wrapping my arms around her waist after she removed her coat.

"Kids need to know that they control Christmas morning Logan not the adults" she says leaning her head against my shoulder. Just like in Stars Hollow, we watch over him like parents and I love that she's here.

"What's with the 20 minutes anyway" I question not getting that part.

"That's how long it took Mom to get the coffee going and have her cup and camera ready. OMG where's your camera" she yells. I just point to the counter and she moves to get it. She starts taking pictures of Alex in his reindeer pajamas that she bought him last week and he had to wear them last night. He loved them and I'm afraid he will wear nothing else anymore.

"Logan come here" she demands as I pull in the last load of gifts from the hallway.

"Ace you think you went over board? And how did you get all the way over here with them" I question.

"I took my car and had Harold downstairs load them for me and then Patrick from downstairs helped me get them up here. I'm injured and they said I shouldn't lift anything" she smirks.

"Milking your injury I see" I state leaning down and kissing her. Having her here is making everything complete.

"Rory" Alex says and we break apart.

"Yeah buddy" She questions and he points to her hand. She told him what happened and he hugged her.

"No more, you stay here" he states and goes back to the presents and attacking the ones Rory brought for him.

"Daddy look" he exclaims as I hand Rory some coffee as she snaps more pictures.

"How on earth did you find that" I question her stunned. Alex was holding the Bumblebee from transformers that I went crazy looking for. It's stands up by itself and transforms from the charger into bumblebee. Everyone was sold out of it.

"Simple, I know Santa and he must have dropped it at my place instead" she smirks and Alex runs over to her.

"This best Christmas ever" he says hugging her. He's right. This is the best christmas ever.

"Alex door" I state from the kitchen where Ace is perched on the counter stealing bacon from the plate. It's a good hour since Rory came and I'm finally finishing breakfast for everyone. Rory was happy that she gets to see everyone. I was just happy she was here.

"Again" he yells excitedly.

"Yes" I say and Rory laughs.

"You don't let him answer it normally do you?" she questions.

"Never" I state leaning up and kissing her.

"Daddy" Alex comes running into the kitchen and hides behind my leg, squeezing it tightly and Rory laughs hysterically. I look up and see Finn dressed as Santa. I'm going to kill him.

"What the hell are you doing? He's afraid of Santa you idiot" I scold him.

"Helping mate and 'ello Reporter girl" he says lifting Rory off the counter and over his shoulder.

"Finn" she yells and Alex looks up."Finn put me down this instant" she yells but Finn doesn't.

"Let go" Alex yells running over to Finn and kicking his shin. Finn yells falling down with Rory to the ground.

"Ow" Rory screams hitting the ground.

"You okay love" Finn questions before Alex tackles Finn.

"No hurt Rory" he exclaims jumping on Finn's back and I laugh. He's very protective of her already.

"Are you okay" I question helping Ace up.

"Now my butt hurts too" she says and I smirk.

"I can kiss that later" I whisper kissing her temple and she laughs.

"What in the hell" Colin says entering the apartment seeing Finn being beat up by Alex and Rory in my arms. Steph and Rosemary walks in behind him.

"Rory" the girls yell pushing me away to hug her. They are all talking at once and I will never understand how they understand one another doing that.

"I see that Gilmore is back" Colin smirks as I help him with the gifts.

"Yeah" I say smiling at Ace who still hasn't stopped Alex from betting up Finn.

"Are you going to stop him" Rosemary questions looking at her boyfriend being beat up by a three year old.

"No" Ace smirks and the room laugh.

"Say sorry" Alex demands standing on Finn's stomach like a true Huntzberger.

"I'm sorry love" Finn says looking back at Rory and she nods.

"Off Alex" she says and he listens.

"See bad Santa" Alex states pouting and we all laugh.

"No just bad Uncle Finn" I state helping Finn off the floor finally.

We begin eating when Rory screamed and we all looked at her. "What is that" she says pointing to Steph's left hand.

"How the hell did I miss that" Rosemary adds. I just look at Colin. He didn't, did he? I know he was talking about it weeks ago, but I thought he was going to wait.

"It was tied in the Angel's hand on the tree this morning" Steph says and the girls scream again.

"Why they screaming?" Alex questions me as he covering his ears.

"Uncle Colin and Aunt Steph are getting married" I state knowing they will produce questions especially about Rory and me.

"No tie. I want no tie" he says going back to his eggs.

"Neither do I kid" Colin says as we watch the three girls go ecstatic over the news.

"We lost them mate" Finn says as the girls head to the living room to continue the wedding talk.

"Leave them, they're happy" I state looking at Rory who looks up and winks at me. We'll be there sooner or later and I know it. This time it'll be right.

We spent the rest of the day after exchanging gifts with the gang and they left with Alex inside watching movies. Well, they watched movies I was too busy trying to put everything together. Why do kids toys come with so many parts? I will never understand that. Dinner was great. Rory cooked for us, she threw me out of my own kitchen but the ham was delicious. Juicy and cooked to perfection.

"Night Daddy, Night Rory" Alex says hugging us around 7:30 that night.

"Night buddy" I say.

"Rory take me please" he questions and I look at Ace.

"Let's go" she says as Alex runs down the hall. I clean up and feel a little left out. I've been the only one tucking him in at night for years, except when I have a benefit. But I know that Alex wanting Rory to do it means something. That he's getting comfortable with her and it will make the transition into the three of us easier. I was past the room and hear them talking.

"I love you Rory" he says sleepy and I smile.

"I love you too Alex, maybe more than Daddy but let's not tell him" she says and smirk. She loves my son. Can she be any more perfect?

"Rory" I hear him say.

"Yes Alex" I hear her say. I know I shouldn't ears drop on them but I can't help it.

"Santa no gives me everything" he says and I'm confused. I got everything and more for him.

"Really and what did he forget because I might just have to drive up to the North Pole and have a talk with him" she says and I can see her doing that. I peek in and see her sitting next to him and he has his head on her lap.

"I want a mommy" he says and she stops running her fingers through his hair.

"Alex, you know that Santa can't give you a mommy right. That it's all up to Daddy" she says and step out. Why didn't I see this coming? Sure he called her mommy going to Stars Hollow but I didn't realize that he wanted that.

"But everyone has a mommy but me" he says and I shrink to the floor outside the room. I knew this day would come, I just thought he be about 10.

"But Alex you have daddy and between you and me, I think he's 100 times better than any mommy" she says and I love her even more.

"Daddy's happy you here" he states and chuckle. For almost being four this kid is good.

"Well I'm happy to be here with you and Daddy" she says.

"Hey you two I thought you were going to sleep" I say interrupting them.

"We were talking and then he's going to sleep, why are you lonely? Do you want to join us?" she smirks.

"Daddy, Rory stay" Alex questions.

"For a little while longer I suppose" I state walking over and sitting at the foot of his bed watching the two of them. He yawns as Rory continues stroking his hair as she just looks at me. I want her here every night. I want to be able to come home and see them reading or cooking together.

"He's asleep" she says moving off the bed and placing his head on the pillow. I walk out behind her after kissing his forehead and turning off the light. I see her looking out the balcony door. She looks incredible in those jeans and red sweater. Simple yet so sexy, I grab her gift that I was hold and walk behind her. I encircle her waist with my arms and hand her the box.

"I love you" I say kissing her neck.

"What is this?" she says knowing that we already gave her presents that Alex and I picked out for her.

"This is from me. I can't be outdone by a three year old now can I?" I say and she smiles.

"Logan" she state opening it up and seeing a diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet. It matches the hoop earrings that she's wearing that we got her.

"This is too much" she says.

"Not for you" I say turning her to me. "I want you to move in with us" I states and she looks shocked.

"We talked about this Logan, this morning in fact" she states moving out of my arms.

"I didn't mean now Ace. Just thinks about it, or we can go to your place. Either was I want us to be together" I say trying not to push her. That's the last thing I want to do.

"I'll think about it" she says placing her arms around my neck.

"That's all I ask" I say before capturing her mouth with mine.

So what did you think and yes i know it was long!


	9. Unexpected Events

AN: Thank you for all thre review and I love them. Keep them coming.

Ch 9

It's the beginning of February and everything is going great between Logan and me. It's been two months and it's like we are making up for lost time. We are always leaving work early to be with one another. Doing things with Alex, it's like a little family and I wouldn't change it for the world. I did quit CNN and Daniel understood. I took the last two months to finish my book and Victoria loved it. Paris and Doyle had their baby girl in January which had me thinking more about the future and kids.

"Logan" I say entering his apartment with Alex. Logan and I did exchange keys and it's a step in the right direction. It allows us access to each other's apartment and Alex loves stopping by and surprising me with Daddy. Logan has been working late for this big merger and instead of leaving Alex in daycare until 7, I pick him up and we have an early dinner or snack together. It's our personal time alone. Alex loves it. Of course its tacos or McDonalds anything super kid friendly. This helps bridge the transition into one day me moving in and Alex has really taken to it. That's something that I have been really thinking about. I need to discuss it with Logan. Tonight means more to me because my book is ready to be published and I want Logan to be the first to read it besides Victoria. I refuse to let it be published without his okay. It's fictional but it' was a lot to do with our relationship in Yale. I don't want to mess up what we have now becuase of the book.

"Oh" I say walking in and see Shira sitting there with Logan.

"Oh, you did get him a nanny. Isn't that sweet; you hired your ex girlfriend to watch your child. I hope you know better than to associate with the help son" she says snotty.

"Actually she's my girlfriend" Logan states walking over and grabbing the bags from me. I'm sorry he mouths and I nod. I wasn't prepared to see Shira and I still despise the woman. I guess he wasn't either with the table set for dinner.

"Alexander, come here" Shira states and he shakes no and hides behind my leg. Good boy, stay away from the wicked witch from the west I'm thinking. "I'm your grandmother come here now" she demands and Alex begins to cry. Not cool.

"Up little man" I say and he puts his arms up and I lift him up to my hip. He hides in my neck. Take that Shira I smirk looking at her and the shocked face she has.

"Logan, I'm going to take him to the video store while you finish up here" I state not wanting to be in the same room as the wicked witch.

"Okay, I'll order food" he says coming closer.

"I'm sorry, she was here when I got home" he whispers and kisses me cheek. I just nod and leave with Alex. Both of us don't want to be there, and I refuse to let anyone hurt him.

_Logan POV_

"You just let that girl go anywhere with him. What if she doesn't return him? Logan you can't trust her. He's the Huntzberger heir; you can't let him associate with scum. I order you to stop this foolishness with that girl. Find someone else and get him a Nanny" Shira scold me.

"First off, you're in my house and you will not speak about my girlfriend like that" I state turning to face her. I can't let her ruin this for me. Even Dad is behind us and her opinion means nothing to me. She needs to know that she can't control me.

"You can't be serious, she's just using you. She's not good enough for this family Logan" Shira states from the couch.

"No, see that's where you're wrong. Rory is more blue blood than we are. You're the one that never belong Shira. You were lucky that Dad was honorable and married you. So you will not come into my house and disrespect me or Rory is that clear" I state and she looks at me.

"You're turning into your father" she states standing up. I don't care if I am. I want Rory and that's all that matters. She needs to stay far away. I walk to the counter and write out a check.

"Here" I state handing her a written check.

"What's this" she questions.

"You call me my father and you don't know what a payoff is. This is enough for you to be even more comfortable over what Dad already gave you. But this comes with conditions Shira" I state. One thing I learned from Dad is never give someone something they want without conditions.

"Which are" she questions looking at the check and she called Ace a gold digging whore.

"You stay away from me, Rory, and Alex for the rest of our lives. It also includes any children that we may have in the future. You were a horrible mother and I refuse to have my children treated like I was. I want you out of my life. I can't speak for Honor, but you and I are done mother" I state handing her the 5 million dollar check, which I will have to explain to Dad later. He'll understand I did what was needed.

"You're just like you're father Logan, just remember that" she says taking the check and walking out. I feel a sense of relief that I will never see her again. I order pizza and mozzarella sticks that Alex love before starting to put the groceries away that Rory brought and see something I wasn't expecting. I freeze looking at the pregnancy box in my hand.

"Daddy" Alex yells running in and I hide the item back in the bag.

"Hey buddy" I say turning to see Ace closing the door. Could she be? Is it possible that we could be adding to the family already?

"Looks transformers cartoons" he says showing me the movie they got as Ace walks to empty the bags on the counter.

"What" she questions looking at me.

"I love you" I say.

"That's why you're staring at me like I have three heads because you love me? Alex I think daddy lost his mind" she says playing with his hair. "Oh boy someone needs a hair cut" she says and I cringe as he screams and wiggles out of my arms and runs down to his room.

"He hates getting it cut" I state and she bites her lip. "It'll be okay" I say hugging her.

"I didn't know, I should have known" she says upset.

"It'll be fine. Everything will be okay. I'm here" I say hugging her. I wasn't talking about Alex who is still screaming in his room. I was talking about our baby, the one she could be carrying.

"What is up with you tonight and how much did you pay off Shira with" she jokes.

"5 Ace, but you and our family are worth it" I say pulling her closer and placing a hand on her stomach. I want this. Everything is falling into place. It may be early but I don't care. She bursts out laughing.

"What" I say confused and she fans herself with her hand trying to calm down.

"You found the test didn't you" she laughs harder.

"I don't see how that's this funny" I state almost offended that she's laughing.

"It is because you're doing this whole perfect boyfriend act and it's not even mine. Oh I love you Huntzberger" she laughs heading down to stop Alex from crying. I'm lost, if it's not hers then why is it here? What is going on?

"Daddy" Alex says running out and smiling a few minutes later.

"Rory said she'll take me and I get to go in a space ship" he says excitedly.

"Louise Grant's brother owns a shop in SOHO for kid cuts" she says and I smile.

"Not too short Ace" I state.

"Never and ruin this perfect head of hair" she laughs.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We have dinner and she tucks Alex in before coming back to the kitchen. It's their little routine and I don't interrupt. He's getting used to her and she loves having special time with Alex.

"It's for Steph" she says and I drop the mug I was holding in the sink and stare at her. "She's 8 days late and going crazy. Colin isn't going to be home until Saturday and she needs to know now. I was actually going to cut out of here in a few minutes and head over" she says and I nod. Steph needs her more than I do right now. She walks over and grabs a leather book. "Here" she says handing it to me.

"It's done" I say surprised. There's no way she's done with the book already.

"Victoria loves it, but I want you to read it before I allow them to print" she says.

"Are you sure, because I can wait" I question making her sit on the couch next to me.

"No, you deserve to be the first to read it beside my editor. I know you'll be honest and fair. That you will tell me exactly what you think" she smiles at me and I lean over kissing her.

"Thank you" I reply. She nods and gets up for her coat. "You know that if you were pregnant everything would have been okay right" I say coming to stand next to her as she puts her coat on.

"No, I didn't but it's good to hear that you would be okay with it. But one step at a time Logan" she smiles.

"Whatever you want Ace, I'm still trying to get you to move in because I hate you leaving every night" I say encircling her waist once she was done.

"What would you say if I want to sleepover next weekend" she questions. It's Valentine's Day and I was planning on trying to get a sitter or bring Alex to Honor's so we can be together.

"Do I get you naughty or nice" I smirk, thinking of the sexy lingerie I've seen over the last two months. Plus this would be the first time that Alex will be here too.

"Kid friendly" she states. There goes the naughty I was thinking about.

"Boy shorts and revealing tank top" I try kissing her neck. I can try to get some naughty out of her.

"It's not summer time" she replies.

"Feety pajamas and a teddy bear" I smirk looking at her.

"Now you know I'm not that kind of girl" she says leaning up and kissing me.

"So you'll stay next Friday night" I question and she nods.

"I know its Valentine's Day and you're probably trying to find a sitter or something to plan this extremely romantic night for us, but let's do the sleepover with Alex" she says and I smirk. She does know me too well.

"Okay if he can go with Steph on Saturday night after the Ava's party, so I can show you how much I love you" I say kissing her one more time.

"Okay" she smiles before she leaves to go to Steph's. I walk over and grab a cup of coffee before starting on her book.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

About 11:30, I call her and I hear giggling. She must still be a Steph's. "Hey you" she laughs into the phone.

"It's amazing, creative and yet so true Ace. Bestseller quality" I say so proud of her. She did it. She made this great novel about life and adventure and it's amazing.

"You read it already, all 618 pages" she says surprised.

"I couldn't put it down. It's intoxicating" I state smiling.

"So you're not mad" she says concerned.

"Why would I be mad, it's incredible" I state. Sure there were parts of it that I knew she took from our relationship and I see how much of an ass I was to her, but the ending made up for it. It's exactly what I pictured for us but it didn't happen.

"I just thought that you would be" she says as Steph yells in the background.

"Is she okay" I question concerned.

"She's fine" Ace says too quickly. So I decide to drop it and go back to the book.

"You nailed us completely and I loved how your perspective of people jumps off the page, Ace. You changed characters around and made them fictional with a human flair. The gang is going to love it, but what happens next" I question. She ended it was this romantic proposal in the first place Todd and Elaina met but with no answer from Elaina.

"Not sure, that's what book 2 is for Huntzberger" she laughs.

"Fine, don't tell me" I state joking. Damn, I was hoping she would give me a hint.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Logan, Steph is going nuts, I love you" she says.

"Love you too Ace" I say hanging up. First place they met that still gets me. Todd and Elaina met on the campus tour by the historical Big Toe of the University that Rory created. That has to mean something doesn't it? Let's think Huntzberger, what is she saying? Personal and intimate proposal for the characters is just like Rory would want instead of the big proposal like I gave her. I smirk she's good, leaving clues in her book that I only know about. Now I know what she wants.

So what did you think, please review.


	10. Ready for this

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. i hope this chapter answers any questions you all have about Alex's mother and if there are anymore let me know. So enjoy!

Ch 10

_**Rory POV**_

"Hey Pop" Alex exclaims as we walk into HG to meet Logan for dinner Friday before our sleepover. It's also Valentine's Day and Logan already sent two beautiful bouquets of roses to my apartment. I picked up Alex from daycare and took him for his haircut and he was great. No yelling or complaining. Mitchum is talking to someone in the hallway as Alex runs to him.

"Hey little man, did you get your hair cut" Mitchum says lifting up his grandson up and I smile. He's not really the dark lord anymore. Alex brought out the softer side of Mitchum. Something I never thought possible.

"Rory took me and me got a lolli" he says and Mitchum looks at me.

"No screaming" he says surprised setting him down.

"Nope" I state coughing a little as Logan walks out of his office.

"Daddy" Alex states running to Logan.

"Look at you buddy" he says lifting him up. His hair is still full with the thickness that I love but shorter on the top so you can see his eyes, it's also shorter on the sides and the kid has ears image that.

"I got a lolli see" he states sticking his blue tongue out to Logan and we laugh.

"So you did, what about you Ace, get a lolli too" he smirk and so does Mitchum.

"No, she has bellyache so I got two" Alex says holding up the green one.

"You're sick" Logan says concerned and Mitchum nods before heading back to his office.

"Getting there I think" I say. Logan walks over and touches my forehead.

"You're burning up, Dad we're leaving" he states.

"No, I'll be fine, but I think Alex shouldn't be around me, I don't want him to get sick" she says.

"You're cancelling on us" Logan says and I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm getting sick, can't I get a rain check" I state looking at him almost begging, using the bambi eyes and everything.

"Only because you're sick" he says putting Alex down and he goes off after Mitchum, leaving us alone in the hallway.

"Can you make it home" he questions hugging me. I just want to curl up with him on the couch and sleep until Sunday like we used to in Yale, but Alex can't get sick.

"Yeah, it's only a few blocks, I hate cancelling. I hate that it's Valentine's Day and I'm sick. I hate being sick" I say whining, laying my head down on his chest. He rubs my back because he knows that I hate being sick too.

"Call me when you get there" he says kissing my forehead and I nod. I need to sleep. I head to the elevator to leave.

**_Logan POV_**

"Rory sick daddy" Alex says as I walk into Dad's office.

"She is buddy she won't be coming over tonight. It's just going to be us" I say and he's disappointed. You can see it on his face. He was looking forwards to the weekend.

"Rory was staying over" Dad questions me knowing no one stays over when Alex is home.

"We were trying it out to see if Alex could handle it" I state looking at him.

"You really love her don't you?" Dad questions me and I smile.

"More than before; I can't picture my life without her. I hate that she leaves at night and isn't there in the morning" I state.

"Go take care of her and I'll take Alex with me to Hartford, Honor's having Ava's birthday tomorrow anyways, so stay in the city and let me spend some time with my grandson" Dad says. He's only took Alex for a few hours. "What do you say, Alex let daddy take care of Rory and you get to stay at Pop's" Dad says and Alex looks at me.

"Me want help too" he says.

"Here" Dad says handing him some paper and pencil. "I bet an Alex original would make Rory feel better in no time" he says.

"Okay" he says taking it from Dad and beginning.

"Are you sure?" I question Dad.

"Yes, now go make the calls you need and I'll stop by for his bag at your place when I'm done here" he says and I could almost hug him. I walk back to my office and call Bella Nota, the Italian place that Ace loves their chicken soup. I finish up the work as she calls. She sounds horrible and I told her to get into bed and I'll check on her later. I head out with Alex to get his bag and Ava's present that Rory and him bought the other day. Dad picked him up around 7 and I headed to pick up what we would need for the weekend; soups, ginger ale, cold medicines, tissues and movies. Rory rarely gets sick so when she does is triple. I let myself in with my key and everything is dark. I quietly put everything away and get the bed tray out from the cabinet, loading it up with medicine and water. I head into the bedroom and it's dark. I place the tray on the end table and try to find her under the mound of blankets on her.

"Ace" I say softly and she mumbles. "Ace" I say running my hand across her cheek lightly and she finally registers that I'm there.

"Logan" she barely gets out before coughing like crazy.

"Here" I say handing her some water.

"Why are you here and where's Alex?" she questions.

"With my dad if you can believe it" I smirk.

"Too sick, I think you just said you sent Alex with Mitchum" she says closing her eyes again. She's horrible and just like a little kid when she's sick.

"I did now move over" I state and she looks at me.

"No way, if you get sick who's going to look after Alex. Get out" she states pointing to the bathroom and not the door.

"Ace, deal with it, I'm here and I'm taking care of you until Sunday" I state. That got her to move over.

"Now come here" I say opening my arm and letting her snuggle into my side with her head planted on my chest.

"Thank you" she mumbles and I know she's almost back to sleep. This is what we did in Yale. Just close ourselves off for the weekend and I took care of her. She slept and hydrated all weekend. Not to mention all the sex we had.

"You know staring at your boyfriend when he's trying to sleep is quite annoying" I say opening my eyes and finding Rory staring at me from my chest a few hours later.

"You're actually here" she says and I nod. "You actually sent Alex with Mitchum?" she questions again and I nod.

"Are you bloody mad" she jumped up out of bed and grabbed her head and I jump up and I grab her so she wouldn't fall.

"Easy" I say helping her sit back down.

"Dizzy" she says and I nod. She probably didn't eat anything all day. That's never good especially for a Gilmore.

"You need to eat" I state and she shakes her head.

"Everything comes up" she says and I look at her. I wasn't expecting that.

"When did this start? You were fine last week" I state helping her lay back down.

"Wednesday" she replies.

"Doctor" I question and she looks at me like I'm glowing green or have three heads.

"Right, sorry. I forgot you're a Gilmore and all Gilmore hate doctors and refuse to get medicine even on their deathbeds. Got it" I smirk walking out to get some soup.

"Logan" I hear he whine from the bedroom ten minutes later and I walk back with the warm soup and crackers.

"Yes" I state smirking at her. She always whines when sick.

"Make me feel better" she says reaching out for me.

"I'm trying Ace, but you need to eat" I state placing the soup on the tray.

"No. make…me…feel better" she smirks and I look at her. She wants sex, somehow when either one of us is sick we still need that.

"Will you eat afterwards?" I question and she nods. I crawl into bed and pull her close. I start kissing her neck and she doesn't feel that warm as she did earlier. That's a good sign.

"More" she says and I smirk. I slowly run my hands down her side and lift her shirt up I lean down kissing her stomach and side and she moans.

"Does that feel good?" I question her as I remove her long sleeved shirt off completely and smirking when she has nothing on underneath.

"Naughty girl" I state and she smirks.

"Logan" she yells when I take her nibble into my mouth and suck it hard. That's what she gets for not having a bra on. I massage her breasts and love how they fit perfectly into my hands. She's moaning like crazy and barely did anything. Her senses are crazy when sick and make making love to her so much better. I switch to the other side as my right hand explores her side and she shakes as the chills over take her.

"Want to stop" I question after I feel her shake. If she's getting cold we're stopping.

"You better not stop" she demands and I attack her neck and she yells out. He skins is so soft like silk and I love it. I can feel her hands on my back and it's driving me crazy.

"Take this off" she whines pulling my shirt up. I sit up and rip it over my head. Throwing it to the side when I feel her hands scratching down my chest and I look down at her.

"You're beautiful" I say caressing her cheek.

"Make me feel beautiful" she says and I completely forget about her cold when I capture her mouth and tongue with mine. I need to feel her kiss. Breaking the kiss, I leave a trail of kisses down her neck, chest and onto her stomach. She's making sounds that are make me so hard, but I want this to be slow and passionate.

"Logan" she moans as I kiss her hip bones and gently sliding her sweatpants down. I continue the light kisses on her thighs and down her calves as I pull the pants all the way off and realize that she has no panties on. That's an instant hardness.

"Ace" I groan and she smirk at me.

"What" she plays innocent. She's so not innocent.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I state bending her legs up and devouring myself into her core and she screams out in pleasure. I lick her core and can taste how wet she is. She's always so sweet and juicy.

"Ahh" she yells as I insert two fingers into her and thrust them in and out as I watch her. She's incredibly sexy when she doing this.

"Logan" she says stopping my hand and I look up.

"I need you" she says and all her want is bursting out of her eyes. I pull her draw open and grab a condom. She pulls it out and rolls it on me quickly before I enter her swiftly. She screams out in pleasure and she's so tight. She's always so tight. I thrust harder into her and she bucks up into the thrust. It's so hard not to cum when she does that.

"Easy" I whisper into her ear and she clams herself. I find the perfect rhythm and it work incredibly. Making love to Ace is like nothing I ever felt before. I want this feeling of completion for the rest of my life. I want to make her feel this ecstasy every night for the rest of our lives. I can feel her walls tighten around my erection and I know how close she is. I speed up and thrust harder and deeper inside her. She screaming in pleasure and I want to cum so bad, it's too hard to contain.

"Ace" I say hoarsely and she tightens around my hard and explodes as she screams out for me and I follow within seconds. Breathing erratic, I roll off her and try to catch my breath. I glance over at her and she has her eyes closed and smiling. That's a good feeling. I get up and head to the bathroom to get cleaned up, only stopping briefing to grab my boxers. I walk back and see her sitting up in bed with my shirt on.

"Hi" I state sitting on the bed.

"I can eat now" she smiles and I lean over and kiss her.

"I figured" I state grabbing the tray from the side table and placing it over her lap. She finishes it all and some crackers before lying back down.

"Mimi me" I hear Lorelai yell on the answering machine as I'm cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. She must have the phone on silent because it never rang.

"She's sleeping" I state answering the phone.

"Wait, why is she sleeping and why are you there? Isn't this the big sleepover night" Lorelai questions.

"She's sick" I state.

"No" Lorelai says not believing me.

"Yes, 101 fever and chills" I state.

"No, not this weekend, she was so excitedly to be staying over. Is Alex there too, do you need me to come down. I'll take care of her. Alex should be around her if she's sick" she says worried just like a grandmother would be.

"Alex is in Hartford with my Dad and I'll take care of her Lorelai" I say.

"You sent you child to Hartford willingly, man you're in love aren't you, its clouding your judgment kid. Next time call me, I will take him Will has been complaining that he hasn't seen him in weeks" she says and I smile as I feel Ace's arms around my waist.

"Thanks Lorelai and next time you'll be first on the list" I say.

"Mom" she says hoarsely, her sore throat is getting worse.

"Yes, now back to bed you" I state pointing to the room.

"Fine, I want something to drink" she complains walking away.

"Take care of her and call if you need anything" Lorelai says before hanging up. I head back to the bedroom and crawl into bed next to her. Just holding her while she sleeps make everything worth it.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

_Flashback_

"_Nikki we need to talk" I say walking into the studio as she's finishing up the fashion shot. _

"_Oh good you're here" she says sarcastically. It's September exactly 4 month since Ace and broke up. I met Nikki at crazy Vegas party for Finn in June weeks after I walked away from Ace. She's a model and exactly what the old Logan would want. We spent the last 3 months casual and I found myself comparing the two and realized I'm still in love with Rory. I need some time alone before getting in another relationship._

"_I can't do this anymore" I state and she looks at me. _

"_What do you mean you can't do this" she demands. _

"_I don't love you, hell I don't even like you anymore. It's always about you and partying. I don't even know how you're breathing with all the drugs in your systems. I'm out. It was fun but it's just not working" I say and she bursts out laughing. _

"_It's not funny, I mean it" I state. Nikki is so opposite of Ace, it's the reason I went for her. She was carefree and adventurous. She loved to party and have a good time. She was always the center of attention and I liked it. Having the spot light off me and blending into the background. _

"_It's just perfect timing Logie. I'm pregnant and you're breaking up with me" she laughs and I stare at her. We have been nothing but unfaithful to one another and I'm sick of it. I want something solid, I want something real. Hell, I want Ace._

"_Is it even mine" I smirk and she slaps my face. _

"_I may have cheated on you with Pierre, Jonathan and Antonio but you were the only one that I did with without a condom Huntzberger" she states. _

"_I want a paternity test Nikki. Honestly I don't believe you and still can't believe that I was dumb enough to do that to begin with" I demand. _

"_Maybe you're not as smart as you seem after all you let your precious Ace go didn't you" she smirks and I stare at her. How could she even know about Ace? "Oh, that's right no one can talk about her can we. She's so taboo that you have to hide her picture in your desk draw. Or that you call her voicemail once a month just to hear her voice. Do you know how pathetic that is" she laughs. _

"_You have no idea what you're talking about" I yell. Yes, I do all those but I can't let her go. I was wrong with the whole ultimatum thing and want to fix things, but no one knows where she is not even the girls._

"_Fine whatever, I want 5 million and you can have the kid. I certainly don't want it. So there's the deal. You want the kid, I get the money. Maybe if you run back to your precious Ace and beg for her forgiveness, she'll help you raise it. After all she's a saint in your eyes" she states. I always knew she was a gold digger. I should have seen this coming. _

"_That's it, that's all you want" I state knowing I could never terminate my own child. There has to more. _

"_No, actually I want you to pay for everything including doctors, clothing and all my bills for the next 7 months and then you can have this child and I get a check for 5 million" she smirks. I want to hit her but I won't. _

"_Full parental rights to me, sole custody you don't come back. You also stop all the drugs and alcohol use for the next few months. I don't want my child to have anything wrong with it because you're a bitch and would do something horrid like that. After the paternity test, then we'll discuss when you get the check" I state fuming. _

"_Fine" she yells pissed off. She's never gone more than two days without cocaine or alcohol. This should be entertaining at least._

"_Fine, you'll hear from my attorney" I yell slamming the door and leaving._

_7months later_

"_Nikki you need to breathe" I state as she's in full labor. I don't care that she hates me; I wanted to see my son being born. _

"_I hate you" she states and I nod._

"_I know you do, but you'll be rid of me soon enough" I state knowing that Dad already transferred the money into the account and Nikki signed the papers earlier in the day. She kept her promise and stopped cold turkey on the drugs and alcohol. I kept mine and paid for everything. Dad made a deal with me, I go back to HG and he's write the check for Nikki and in three weeks, we will be back on the East Coast. And I can forget all about Nikki Anderson and the last few months. I will have my son and that is all that matters._

"_One more push" the doctor says and she does. Within second, we hear the baby crying and I smile looking at my boy. I'm a father, I have a son. I never thought this day would happen. _

"_He goes to his father" Nikki says turning away as the nurse goes to give her the baby. _

"_Hold him Nik" I say and she shakes no. "He's your son too" I state. I don't care what the agreement says; he will always be her son. She should hold him. _

"_Take your son Logan" she demands and the nurse walks over and hands him to me. Fine, let her be that way. I tired of trying to make her see that she can be a mother. I'm just tired of trying with her. She wants nothing to do with either of us, fine!_

"_Hey there little man" I say turning away from Nikki. This is one of the happiest days of my life. I have a son. Another human body I'm responsible for. I promise him right then and there that I will never be my father and that I will always love him. I will always make him top priority and show him what a real childhood should be._

"_He has to get some test done now" the nurse says and I hand him back to her. _

"_I'm going to get clothes and I'll be back" I state to Nikki who looks out of it. _

"_Whatever" she states not looking at me. _

"_What is going on" I demand walking back into the Labor and delivery floor at two hours later to see security everywhere._

"_Ms. Anderson is gone" the nurse from earlier states. _

"_Excuse me" I say confused. She couldn't just leave like that, can she?_

"_She was taken off her IV bag and wanted to take a shower, which we encouraged, but then I went in to check on her and she was gone. Bag, clothes everything" she says. _

"_And my son" I state ready to kill someone of he's gone._

"_He's in the nursery. How could a mother do that?" she states. I calm down knowing that he is still here. _

"_She never wanted to be a mother in the first place" I state walking away to see the baby. _

"_She left this in the room for you" the doctor says coming into the nursery and I see that it's the custody paperwork from earlier and the birth certificate. _

"_She never filled it out" I state. Nikki is one of kind that's for sure. She got her money and that's all she ever wanted. She didn't even name our son, no scratch that my son. _

"_I guess that's up to you sir" he says handing it to me. I spend the rest of the day with the baby and its hurts knowing that she just lift like that. I know she didn't want this, but he's an innocent baby. He doesn't deserve a mother who abandons him. I watch couples taking pictures of their child together and realize that I may have a son, but not a real family. My phone breaks the quiet of the room and I answer it seeing as its Honor._

"_Hey daddy" she says laughing. _

"_Hey big sis" I state. _

"_Dad told me everything and I'm sorry" she says. I called dad earlier and told him that Nikki was gone. _

"_I need a name Honor and I can't think of one" I say and she laughs. _

"_What about Alexander" she says and I look at the bassinet. Alexander why does that sound familiar? Then it hits me. _

"_Alexander Pushkin" I state smirking. Thinking of the time we interrupted Ace's Professor Bell class and I found her in the library stiffing books. Boy, was she pissed. Beautiful but extremely pissed off._

"_Isn't he one of your favorite authors or something" she questions. _

"_It's perfect Honor thank you" I smile grabbing a pen. No one will understand it but me, and I like it. _

"_Alexander Elias Huntzberger" I say while writing it on the paper to get the birth certificate done. _

_Hartford_

"_He's precious Logan" Honor says holding him over her 5 month belly. We arrived in Hartford last night and she was waiting. _

"_Thanks, at least I can do something right" I state getting a drink from the bar. _

"_You taking for responsibility of your son is doing the right thing; I'm proud of you" she says. _

"_Thanks, but I have no idea what I'm going to do. How can I do this alone?" I say sitting across from her and Alexander. _

"_That's where you're wrong. I'm here, Dad is here and all your friends, you're not alone Logan. We are all here and will help you" she says laying Alex in the bassinet the maid brought in for us. Dad had the entire guest room next to my old room into a nursery for him. I'm staying here until I figure a few things out. _

"_Your sister is right son. We never turn our back on family and you did the right thing" Dad says coming into the living room. _

"_I know that, but he deserves the best and that's two parents" I state. _

"_Maybe someday you will give him that, just make sure she loves Alexander more than you. It's the only way she will step into a mother role and make him hers" Dad says. _

"_I will never find someone like that" I state. _

"_That's because you already let her go" Honor states getting up. She's talking about Ace and I know it. I was wrong and now I was dealt a hand that I need to become that person she always saw in me. Put my son first and foremost._

_End of Flashback_

"Logan" Ace says shaking me awake.

"What…what... are you okay" I questions placing my hand on her forehead. No fever, that's good. It's late Saturday and we slept most of the day. I haven't done that in years. Holding her all night is something that I missed. Something that I want more than anything right now, we need to stop holding off and move to the next step.

"You were tossing and turning, question is are you okay?" she questions. I never sleep like that and it must have triggered that something was wrong.

"Fine now that I have you Ace" I state pulling her down on top of me.

"That was cheesy mister" she laughs.

"You're throat is sounding better" I say kissing her neck.

"You're a good doctor, if all the doctors gave special attention like you did last night, maybe I would go more often" she smirks and I look at her.

"No one better touch you like that except for me" I state and I know I'm being possessive but I don't care.

"No one but you Huntzberger, I promise" she smiles leaning in and kissing me.

"So are you going to tell me about what made you restless or do I have to guess" she questions as we sit in bed eating the sandwiches and soup I brought in. She is flipping through the channels for a movie or something. It's about 2:30pm and it's the first meal we're eating.

"Just everything with Nikki and Alex" I say not looking at her.

"Logan, its okay to think about it, Mom still does with Dad. I know you had this life before we got back together. It's okay. You made the right decision with Alex and I'm proud of you for becoming responsible for him. He's amazing, brilliant and incredible and that' has to do with you and not Nikki" she states.

"You know he's name after Pushkin right" I smirk and she nods.

"I figured that out months ago" she smiles. I knew she would.

"It just fit him" I state and she looks at me.

"Do you want more kids" she questions looking at her soup. I drop my spoon and look at her. I wasn't expecting that especially at the beginning of our relationship.

"If they are with you yes" I state making her look at me.

"When" she questions me and I stare at her for a moment. What is going on in that head?

"When it's right, when we're ready, why?" I question her.

"Steph's pregnant, she confirmed it on Tuesday. It just got me thinking about you, me, Alex and the future" she says playing with her soup. I take it away and move the tray. I need her attention and her playing with the soup won't give it to me.

"Ace, I'm not going to push you into having a future you don't want. We're only back together two months, but I know I love you and I know that this time things are going to be right. We'll figure things out as we go, unless you want something more than what you're saying" I tell her holding her hands.

"I'm 27 Logan; things are different than they were 5 years ago. I seen the world, I traveled, I got all that I wanted by sacrificing love for it and I don't want to do it anymore. If I could go back and change things I would, but I can't. I just don't want to wait anymore" she says and I look at her.

"What are you saying?" I question. I need to hear it from her.

"I'm ready for this, for all of this. I want you. I want to be the mother Alex wants, I want it to be you I'm coming home to. I want it all. Let's move in together" she says and I cup her face kissing her passionately. That's what I wanted to hear. This is finally coming together.

Yes!! they are moving in!! Like it, please review


	11. Happiness with one Lunch and a story

AN: Let me just say that you are all great! I love the reviews and just a quick note, during the episode that Logan went to Mia's wedding he referred to the company as HG, or the Huntzberger Group. That is why i left it alone at HG rather than HPG. So enjoy this chapter and review. I don't own Gilmore Girls!!

Ch 11

"Hey little man" Rory says from the counter in the kitchen, as Dad comes into my apartment with Alex. We came here early Sunday with two bags of clothes and toiletries for Ace. It's the beginning process of getting her here permanently. After having sex to christen the apartment, she went to take a shower and get dressed. That led to a round in the shower because I just couldn't resist. I was in the kitchen making a list of things we needed from the store. After all, now there's a Gilmore here and we need double the food. We're going after Alex comes home.

"You better" he questions and she nod yes. He runs over to her and hugs her. "Me happy" he says and she smiles.

"Mr. Huntzberger" she says and Dad laughs.

"Rory, it's Mitchum please. You're my son's girlfriend and this one's favorite person, it's Mitchum" he says ruffling Alex's hair.

"Hey buddy" I say and he waves at me. I think he's more excited that Ace is here than seeing me.

"Help" Alex says pulling his bag to Rory.

"Sure" she smiles grabbing the bag as Alex runs down to his room.

"She looks better" Dad questions me sitting at the kitchen stool. He looks too causal from my father. Sweater, khakis and casual shoes; I think it's a midlife crisis. Next thing he'll be doing in buying a red corvette or a motorcycle.

"She is. We both are" I state handing him some coffee. We hear giggling down the hall and I smile. Those two love each other so much.

"I have something for you" he says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring box.

"Dad, I don't think we can get married, it's illegal" I smirk.

"It's your grandmother's, you're mother never wore it because my mother hated her and refused to let me have it. It was in the safe in Germany and has been since she died son. I got it out last time I was there. She would want you to have it son. There was a note saying that only you would inherit it. Your grandmother loved to outsmart your grandfather. Give it Rory, when you're ready" he says and I stare at him. Nana and I were close. She was the only one that allowed Honor and I to be kids even though Grandpa hated it. She passed away my freshman year at St. Marks and that's when the all playboy act begun. Even Dad understood why I changed and hated it. He had to change into Elias and I hated that.

"Are you sure" I say taking it from him, opening it to look at the antique 5ct diamond on platinum setting that Nana always wore. The detailing on the sides is something you can't find anymore. It's perfect for Ace.

"Yes, because I know this time it will last. I was surprised you didn't ask for it last time" he states drinking some coffee.

"I assumed you wouldn't allow me to have it. You and Shira were set against our relationship" I state closing the box.

"Rory has proved herself to be exactly what I told her she wasn't and I would be the first to admit that I was wrong son. Things have changed since the divorce and I can see that the two of you love each other more than anything and I want you both to have a lifetime of it" he states and I'm shocked.

"Wow Dad, I don't know what to say" I say still surprised.

"Allow me to actually see you get married is all I ask. No running off to Vegas, or a deserted island" he smirks and I laugh.

"What's so funny" Ace says walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing" we both say as I pocket the ring box.

"First off, I don't believe either of you and second did you tell your father?" she questions smiling at me as she grabs her cup off the counter.

"No, I don't think he did Rory" Dad says. If there's one thing Mitchum Huntzberger hates more than anything, it's not knowing something.

"I thought we were telling Alex first" I question.

"That boy is inside cleaning his floor to make room in his room for me, I kind of already mentioned it and he is determined that we camp out on the floor in his room tonight" she laughs and I shake my head. I can never get him to clean that room. It's like a tornado hit it with all the toys everywhere.

"Now I'm curious" Dad laughs.

"Rory's moving in" I state and he nods. He knew this was coming and it's the next step.

"We'll that calls for a celebration, what do you say I treat you all to lunch" he says standing up and Rory looks at me.

"Sure Dad" I say kissing Ace's cheek and walking to find Alex. Not sure if leaving those two are a good idea, but they need to fix whatever the hell happened and now.

Rory POV

"Rory, I want to apologize for everything" Mitchum says as I look for my cell phone. Logan and I crashed on to the sofa after coming in earlier. He said something about christening the sofa and I gave in. I always give in.

"For what, that was almost 7 years now" I state finding it on the floor under the sofa.

"I was wrong and I don't want you to hate me" he states and I look at him.

"When did you ever care if someone hated you, I thought you thrived on it?" I smirk walking to my bag and throwing the cell phone in. This is still Mitchum, I don't care what Logan said about him changing.

"That was before. I'm trying to amend the past starting with my family. And since you and Logan are serious again that extends to you too. I'm trying to become a better grandfather than I ever was a father and with you back in my boys' lives, I know that you will keep us all in line. I expect you to tell me when step over the line. This is going to be your father someday and I want you to know, that you are wanted here" he states and I'm surprised.

"You're right you were an ass and it crimpled me in Yale. But I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not as naïve to believe an overpowering, self righteous CEO who knows all the right words to say to break down my walls. I turned that hatred into positive energy and went forward. I achieved everything I wanted without the mighty Mitchum Huntzberger's approval and I don't need it now. You're right; Logan and I are serious and will continue to be. But, it'll take more than some fancy words and an apology to make me forget what corresponded between us. I can move on from it for my boys, and that is what they are, mine, but know that I will never forget" I state firmly and he looks at me. No one stands up to Mitchum Huntzberger.

"I never thought you would, but moving beyond that is what we need to do. I see how much my son and grandson love you and it's been long time since I saw my son happy and smiling and that's because of you my dear. I see qualities of my mother in you and know that's what I missed last time. It's also what makes Logan love you. Shira was right, you're not Huntzberger material because you're kindness, gentleness and love is better than us. It always will be. But you chose to love them and I will always be grateful for that" he says and I think I'm going to cry. Being compared to the one woman in Logan's life that he loved beyond anything else is going to make me cry.

"Why do you look ready to cry" Logan questions coming out with my jacket and Alex is following him.

"I'm fine, so lunch" I say nodding at Mitchum in understanding that I'll try.

"Cheese" Alex exclaims and they both look at me.

"Cheese" they question.

"Alex, I don't think Grandpa and Daddy will be able to keep us with us" I smirk at the men as I button Alex's jacket and place his hat on.

"Is that a challenge Ace, you do realize you're taking on two Huntzbergers right" Logan smirks.

"Maybe" I state putting my jacket on.

"Cheese, it is" Mitchum says and l laugh. They are in for a shock and I can't wait. Wait, where is my camera? I think and see Logan's on the mantel. I pick it up and stick it in my purse.

"Chuck E Cheese, are you kidding" Logan states walking inside behind Alex and I.

"Yes, he loves it" I state getting my hand stamped.

"Do they actually serve food in this place" Mitchum questions and Alex yells "pizza!"

"Oh and there's a salad bar too for you healthy people" I laugh. True to his word, Mitchum paid and got tokens too.

"Games" Alex exclaims walking into the game room. I took him here two weeks ago when Mom came up with Will and the twins. He absolutely loved it. What kid wouldn't?

"Whoa" Logan says looking around. Or big kid for that matter, I smirk at him.

"So sheltered I'm telling you. Do I need to show you everything, Huntzberger?" I smirks and he pushes me gently.

"What do you say we start with the hoops buddy" Logan questions and Alex looks at me.

"No games" I state and all three looks at me.

"Wait aren't I the parent here, I say games" Logan states and I look at him.

"Rory says me have to eat to play daddy" Alex says walking to the booth.

"Tough parenting Rory, I like it" Mitchum laughs walking over with Alex.

"One more comment like that Huntzberger and we'll call this whole thing off. I'll be gone faster than you can blink. Do you understand me? He needs to see that we co-parent if we leave together. But if you can't then I'll just leave" I state through my teeth knowing Alex is watching us.

"I'm sorry, you're right" he says pulling me closer and kissing me. "but they have whack a mole Ace" he whines like a little kid.

"And you can whack the mole as much as you want after lunch" I state leading him to the table. I know he's groaning behind me but that's fine.

"Daddy no share" Alex says coming running back to me crying. The boys went off to play games after lunch and I was checking emails about the book. I took tons of pictures because no one will believe that either of these CEO's was at Chuck E Cheese, let alone playing games.

"What happened" I state.

"Daddy no share tokens" he states angry and his arms crossed over his chest. I look up watching Mitchum and Logan playing against one another at the basketball game. Big kids, all men are big kids when it comes to games.

"They being mean, little man?" I question lifting him up and he nods. We walk back to Logan and Mitchum and they are going to get it now.

"Boys" I state as the buzzer goes off and Logan won.

"This is great Rory, I never felt so relax" Mitchum says laughing.

"We have to come back next time and bring the gang. Finn would love this" Logan states kissing my cheek. That's all I need, a wild Finn in Chuck E cheese. They will have to condemn this place.

"Maybe, but next time you're not coming" I state and they look at me.

"What…why…" Logan says clueless.

"Alex" I say and he sticks his tongue out at his father and grandpa.

"What did I do" Logan questions Mitchum who shrugs. They are so clueless.

"Daddy no share" Alex tells him.

"Right and we share or no one plays right Alex" I state and he nods.

"I hate when you two double team me" Logan complains handing over the cup of tokens. Mitchum laughs knowing that Logan lost not just to his own son, but to me as well. Oh how the mighty has fallen.

"Here baby" I state handing it to Alex and putting him down. He goes running over to the whack a mole. Like father like son.

"I need more tokens Ace" Logan whines.

"No more" I state.

"But" he states and Mitchum laughs. Do I really need to be a mother to both of them because that will be exhausting?

"Let him finish those and we can get out of here" I state looking at my watch. We've been here 3 hours already. That's the cap for even a Gilmore at Chuck E Cheese.

"It's that late already" Mitchum says checking his.

"If you need to cut out, it's okay Dad" Logan says.

"Let me say good bye to Alex and I'll leave. I need to get back to Hartford anyways for dinner" he says walking away.

"Thank you" Logan says hugging me and lightly kissing me.

"I didn't do anything" I say. Why is he thanking me?

"You made all three Huntzberger men happy with one lunch. I don't know how you do it? I don't think even Honor accomplished that" he says and I glance at Mitchum. Maybe I was wrong about him. He does seem like he's trying to be a better grandfather than he was a father.

"I'm glad then" I smile as Mitchum comes over.

"Thank you for this afternoon, Rory, it was amazing" he says.

"My pleasure Mitchum" I smile and he nods.

"Son, I'll see you tomorrow" he says tapping Logan's shoulder and leaving.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

"Rory live here now" Alex questions as we're sitting back at Logan's talking about all this.

"Maybe, we have to decide which apartment you like better buddy; it's your choice. You could live here or move to Rory's" Logan says. Alex is sitting between us on the couch.

"She mommy now" he questions biting his lip. A trait he picked up from me.

"Um…" Logan says looking up at me.

"Alex, do remember what we talked about" I question sitting next to him. He nods. I want to hear him call me mommy and I want to be his mommy, but I can't just tell him yes. At least not yet, I think. "Are you going to be okay with me here all the time" I question and he smiles brightly before hugging me.

"I'll take that as a yes" Logan laughs.

"Where you sleep" he questions looking at me.

"Um…" I say biting my lip and looking at Logan. How do you tell a almost 4 year old that I'm sleeping with his father?

"With Daddy buddy" he says and Alex makes a disgusting face. Straight approach I guess.

"EWW" he exclaims and shakes his head. We just laugh at him. Girls are yucky at 4.

"Not eww" I say tickling him and he giggles.

"Okay, okay you sleep with daddy" he giggles as I stop tickling him and he gets up and walks to his room.

"That was easier than I thought" Logan says pulling me closer and snuggle into his side on the couch.

"He's almost 4 Logan, I'm not sure if he really understood" I state.

"There you go with the psychology analyzing thing again, where's that diploma from that fancy university we went to, I want to look at it. Are you sure you didn't double major or something Ace?" he smirks and I slap his chest.

"Read" Alex says coming in with his mix matched Pajamas and the Peter pan book. I lift him up on my lap and he holds the book open.

"Why don't we let daddy read tonight" I question and he nods laying his head down as Logan begins to read the book. If this is how every night is going to be, I love it.


	12. Moving Day

AN: keep up the reviews and let me know what you think. I always read them and take suggustions in mind before writing. So review!!

Ch 12

"Gilmore, I'm sending you the medical bills for the hernia these boxes are causing" Colin complains coming into Logan's apartment with boxes filled of books. We all decided that I would move in here since it was closer to work for Logan and Alex's school. I'm keeping my apartment for the time being, just in case. Alex is spending time in Stars Hollow with Will while we moved. It was easier since we were back and forth all day.

"Love, this is the bloody last time I'm helping you move, I'll pay for the bloody movers next time" Finn adds following him inside and we laugh from the couch.

"What are you three doing" Logan questions setting down a box in the living and see us girls on the couch painting our nails.

"Supervising" I smirk and the girls laugh. The three of them just shake their heads.

"What about something to drink for you men" Logan questions and we three point to the bar.

"Mean loves, very mean" Finn states and I get up.

"What's a matter baby, are you tired" I say walking up to Logan and placing a hand on his chest.

"Tired and I think I pulled something Ace" he states rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh you poor thing, maybe we should put you to bed" I say seductively placing my arms around his neck.

"Are you joining me" he smirks pulling me closer and grabbing my butt.

"Mate, you are aware that we are still here right" Finn says laughs from next to us.

"Yep" Logan says cupping my face and kissing me passionately.

"They make me sick" Steph complains from the couch and I break the kiss and turn around, sitting directing over the erection I know is forming. Teasing him is so much fun!

"You're the one getting married and having a baby and we make you sick, I think Rose and I think you're lucky" I state and Rose agrees.

"She's right, just because you're moody don't be mad that we all can still drink and have fun because you can't. Blame your fiancé for that. I for one think it's great that they are back together and so in love. Makes me want that" Rosemary adds and we all laugh.

"And what am I love pigeon poop?" Finn states and I smirk at Logan. Rose complained the other night that Finn couldn't do commitment if he was nailed to a wall and had no choice. She found him flirty with another girl last week and she flipped out.

"That's exactly what you are Finn" she says getting up and leaving.

"Bloody hell, Rose my love come back" Finn says running a hand through his hair and following her out.

"Are we done here before these two land me on the couch for another night" Colin questions breaking the silence.

"I think so, the books were the last of the boxes" Logan says encircling my waist and keeping me close.

"Then we'll get out of here" Steph winks at me and I smile. They know us so well.

**Logan POV**

"They're gone" I state to an empty living room 10 minutes later. I went down to double check the navigators for boxes. "Ace" I call out.

"Bedroom" I hear and smirk. She's already in there means that she wants me too.

"No" I say entering our room and I don't see her. I hear her laugh and open the bathroom door to find her inside the Jacuzzi tub already. "Comfy" I smirk.

"This is a definite perk of moving in here, I didn't have one" she smiles at me.

"Enjoy and I'll order dinner" I say walking over to kiss her.

"Can't do that until you join me" she smirks and I look at her.

"Aren't you hungry" I question already taking off my shirt. I don't need to be told twice to join her. She shakes no and watches me strip down.

"Nice" she smirks leaning up so I can slide in behind her. I kiss her shoulder and neck as she leans back.

"Can we add daily baths to the list of things to do now" I question loving just holding her naked body close to mine.

"As long as it's after 9pm" she laughs turning herself around to look at me. "Have I told you today that I love you" she questions with her hands disappearing under the water. She is so up to something.

"No, I don't think so" I smirk as I feel her hands on my thigh rubbing them lightly. Teasing me all day long is going to make this so much better.

"I love you" she says and I see all the love and devotion in her eyes.

"I love you too" I say but unable to take the rubbing any longer and I pull her up on me. She straddles me and I smirk.

"What are you thinking?" she questions wrapping her arms around my neck and smiling at me.

"Honestly, how I got so lucky to have you again and how much I want you right now" I state pulling her down a little to feel my erection.

"I'm all yours, you know that right?" she says and I nod.

"You're all that what Ace" I state. We made love right there in the tub and it was so erotic with the water and the warmth of our bodies. I love her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Daddy" Alex yells coming in Sunday morning. He slept over at Will's last night so we could move Ace in. It's great that he has another boy around now. Honor has the two girls and I love them but Alex needs another boy sometimes.

"Shush" I say coming out dressed seeing Will and Lorelai coming in.

"She's still sleeping at 2pm" Lorelai laughs looking at me. We didn't get to sleep until 4 this morning after making love all night. This is what I wanted and now I have it.

"Long night" I state trying not to look at her.

"Coffee" Ace mumbles coming out in jeans and tee shirt.

"Rory" Alex exclaims and she looks down.

"Hey little man" she says lifting him up and sitting at the island. "Why are you here early" she questions and he points to Lorelai.

"Hey mom" she says as I place a cup of coffee in front of her that she downs.

"Better" Lorelai laughs as I pour another cup for Rory.

"Getting there" Ace laughs.

"Look sissy" Will says pulling his arm out of his shirt to saw us an arm band tattoo.

"Where did you get that" she questions.

"Mommy did them after movie" he says.

"Them" I question and Alex saw us his.

"Super cool daddy" he states and I look at Lorelai. She branded my child.

"They come off, Logan" she says grabbing Ace's cup and finishing it.

"Thanks for taking him Lorelai" I states and she smiles.

"Anytime, he even stole coffee from Luke for me" she laughs and Rory shakes her head.

"We were spies and we hid on the side of the counter daddy and then when Papa Luke, he said me can call him that, walked away we grabbed it see" Alex says excitedly pulling a bag of coffee out of his bag.

"Is that for me little man" Rory questions and he nods.

"Thank you mission accomplished boys" she smiles taking the bag and putting it in the counter. "Will always does that all the time before he comes to visit" she whispers to me before kissing my cheek.

"Eww" the boys yell.

"Go play" I state and they go running off to Alex's room.

"If it was a long night, I wonder way all the boxes are still packed kid" Lorelai laughs looking around. I choke on the coffee I was drinking.

"Mother" Rory states and I laugh.

"Your grandmother called" Lorelai says and I see Rory cringe.

"Nothing good ever comes from that sentence" Rory states.

"She is demanding a monthly dinner next week with both of you and Alex" Lorelai says and I look at her.

"Why" I question. I have nothing against Emily and Richard, but I try to stay far away from Hartford.

"She got the invitation for Steph's wedding in May and RSVP when Caroline Vanderbilt stated that you two were in the wedding and back together. She's fuming that you kept it from her" Lorelai says Rory shakes her head.

"All that woman wants is to figure out if we're getting married so she can outdo everyone. She will not control my wedding and she'll be lucky to be invited. Plus I talked to Grandpa last week and told him. He was happy for us, why would I want to see her than" Rory states and I realize that something must have happened.

"I know kid, but she wants to see you" Lorelai says.

"Will she back off and let us go at our speed without wedding talk and babies because of she starts I will walk out" she states.

"It's Emily we're talking about Rory, you never know. But look at the bright side she invited your father and Francine too. So we'll all be there in hell with you" Lorelai says

"Oh, the fun we will have" Rory says sarcastically.

"I'm completely lost, so when you two decide to fill me in I'll be with the boys" I state taking my coffee with me. Rory grabs my arm and I stop.

"My grandmother has been trying to set me up on blind dates for weeks after graduation with every available society acceptable guy in every city the campaign stopped in. She was upset when I kept cancelling on them. I didn't want to move on and she was determined to marry me off to the highest bidder. That's was a reason why everything was changed to Hayden. It took my dating status up and she couldn't do anything. My father controlled the pre nuptials now and he rather me fall in love than be stuck in a loveless marriage. She hated it and refused to talk to me. When I moved to New York, she tried again. Setting up dates, giving my address to every eligible bachelor in New York, I hated it. I called Dad and moved into the Hayden penthouse and went to work at CNN. She hated that I traveled and it was suitable for a society woman. The old Emily Gilmore that supported me during Yale to become what I did, hated it because every one's daughters and granddaughters in a DAR were getting married and/or having babies. She refused to outdone" Rory states and I look between mother and daughter.

"One dinner and that's it" I state kissing her softly and letting her have time with Lorelai.

**Rory POV**

"How are you kid" mom questions as Logan disappears down the hall.

"This is everything I ever wanted but I fell like someone is going to pull the floor out from under us and I'll lose them. It's why the apartment is still half full" I state.

"Why, he loves you kid" Mom says as we move to the couch.

"I don't know and now with dinner at grandma's, my gut is telling me something is going to happen.

"You wanted this for so long, to be happy again kiddo and I want you to be, but maybe it's going to fast if you feel like that" she says.

"The speed of this is fine Mom. I want to be here. You know that. I spend my nights crying because I didn't want to leave them. Now I'm here and I feel complete" I say smiling.

"Then go with it and stop over thinking Rory. Let go of all the bad memories and concentrate on the new and exciting ones" she says and I nod. "Crap, we have to go. Sorry kid. I promise Sookie I would be in by 5 for the night shift" Mom says hugging me and yelling for Will.

"Bye sissy" Will says hugging me.

"Bye Will" I say kissing his head.

"Bye Big A" he says slapping Alex's hand and I laugh. They are immediate friends and that's great.

"Bye Big W" Alex replies. They leave and we get ready for the store.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I'm never taking you two again, I will do the shopping alone" Logan state walking into the apartment with bags and Alex and me laughing behind him.

"Why, we did nothing wrong?" I smirk placing the bags I was carrying on the island.

"We bought nothing but junk food" he complains and we laugh. I need to get him out of this health kick he's in or I might never survive.

"Daddy mad" Alex says and I nods. "Daddy no mad" he says hugging my leg.

"Okay you win, but what for dinner now that we have nothing but, Twinkies, Oreos and pop tarts?" he questions and I pull out Linguine and broccoli and chicken from the bag I was carrying.

"Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo" I state and Alex smirks at Logan.

"You tricked me" he states surprised.

"No, we outsmarted you Huntzberger, I would get used to it" I smile heading to find the pots.

"This time Ace, you win, but don't get used it, I'm the master and you should know it" he states slapping my butt and heading to the living room with Alex.

So what did you all think?


	13. Dinner in hell and going home

An: You all were saying you were waiting for the Gilmore's reaction to the reunited relationship so here you go!

Ch 13

"Big" Alex says suspiciously as we pull into the Gilmore driveway.

"I know" Ace says the same way.

"Not that big, Pop's house is bigger buddy" I state looking back at him.

"Maybe we can call and say I'm still sick" Ace says getting out of the car.

"Ace, calm down it's just dinner" I state helping Alex out of his booster seat.

"Dinner is never just dinner at the Gilmore's Logan have we learned nothing from Yale" she says readjusting her skirt for the tenth time.

"As long as we don't have your gift is a virtue talk with a minister, I think we'll be okay" I smirk and she looks at me evilly.

"Maybe we should have made him wear a tie" I state as I knock on the door.

"Alex" she says and he unzips his jacket and I see that she already made him.

"I hate it" he states. "Me too buddy, me too" I say readjusting mine. I'm nervous.

"Come in come in" Emily opens the door ushering us inside already.

"My look at you; spitting image of your father aren't you Alexander" Emily says and Alex looks at me. "He goes by Alex grandma" Ace says and she nods.

"My mistake Alex" she smiles and I think it's the twilight zone.

"Everyone is in the parlor" she says as I take Rory's coat and Alex's and hand them to the maid along with mine.

"Look who finally arrived" she announces and I look around to see Lorelai and Luke there, Christopher and Richard and who I assume is Francine Hayden.

"Traffic my dear" Richard says getting up and shaking my hand and kissing Rory's cheek.

"Some" she smiles.

"Scotch I presume Logan and martini for you" he says and I nod.

"Let me help you Richard" I state.

"Nonsense my boy, you're a guest sit" he says.

"Nice to see you again Logan, this is my mother Francine" Christopher says shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hayden" I state.

"Francine, please" she says sophisticated. I glance at Ace and she just shrugs and sits on the empty chair across from where Richard was. I take the one next to her.

"Will's upstairs Alex would you like to join him" Lorelai says standing up and he grabs her hand and goes up stairs.

"Where's Gigi Dad" Rory questions her father.

"At a slumber party for Caitlyn Anderson" he says and I almost choke.

"You okay" Ace questions and I nod. There are more Anderson families out there besides Nikki's.

"Anderson, I never heard of them are they new money Christopher" Richard questions handing us our drinks.

"No, they are from LA, Robert Anderson is the new partner at Hayden Law. Caitlyn is his niece. His sister Holly Anderson-Levine is the new teacher at Gigi's private school in Boston. Caitlyn is her daughter. Quite ashamed about their sister though" Christopher says and I can feel my throat tighten.

"Excuse us" Rory says pulling me up and out to the front hall.

"What is going on, you're turning eight shades of white Logan. Are you okay? Are you coming down with my cold? Damn it I knew you should have left" she rambles and I grab her upper arms.

"Holly is Nikki's sister Ace" I state and she freezes.

"Damn it I knew something was up" she says pissed off.

"Ace, I highly doubt Emily knew anything about this" I state.

"It's Emily Gilmore we're talking about Logan and along with Francine it's ten times worse" she states. I just stand there, why would they do this?

"Grandma" she yells walking in.

"Keep your voice now dear, I'm right here" Emily says.

"How did you do this? I always wonder if Mom was right about you and you just proved it so tell me how" she demands and I look at her. It's like she turned herself into a true Huntzberger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Emily says playing naïve.

"Oh, I don't think so grandma, just tell me" she yells and everyone looks at her.

"Fine, we were shopping in Boston last week and bumped into your mother Logan. She filled us in on this little relationship going on and how you have this child now. It's inappropriate and not socially accepted Rory. You can ruin both families status and we will not stand back and let you do that after everything we created" she states and I thought Rory was going to hit her.

"Socially accepted and status are you that old woman that you think that I care about any of that" she yells louder as Lorelai comes down.

"You will not talk to your grandmother like this Rory" Richard scolds her.

"This is the reason why I haven't in months, grandfather. She thinks that she can control who I hate and what I do with my life. She needs to realize that I'm more like my mother than she likes. I will date who I damn well please, I will marry whomever I want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Dad already paid you back in full for Chilton and two years at Yale. I owe you nothing. If you think bringing the Anderson's around will stop us, then you are seriously mistaken" Ace says flipping out.

"Rory" I say trying to calm her down. This isn't her fight.

"She's right" Francine says and we all look at her.

"But you agreed with me" Emily says,

"And I don't know. Not seeing these two together. He's the right one for her. She will defend him to the death like any Hayden would. I think it shows Logan's true character that he was willing to raise a child alone" she says and I nod but Rory and Lorelai laugh.

"That's rich really, especially coming from the woman who refused to look at me for 16 years and thought I would have been better off aborted than born" Rory states fuming and I'm surprised. I never knew that.

"I was wrong" she states.

"It's a little too late for that now" she says turning away and going upstairs with Alex.

"Go" Lorelai says and I take off after Ace.

"Hey' I say seeing her outside the room where I hear Alex and Will laughing.

"I hate them. This is the reason why I never wanted to sit foot in this house again. Every time I do, I feel like I'm transported back to being 16 and having them tell me I'm not good enough, that I should have never been born and that I'm the reason my parents failed on their great plan" she says crying and I cradle her in my arms letting her cry.

"You are not nothing, you are so far from nothing Ace. It's their own stupidity for not seeing it. You are amazing, incredible, and loved. You are so loved. Everyone loves you. Your mom, Luke, your dad, the gang loves you, Honor thinks of you like a sister, Alex is obsessed with you, and I love you more than anything in this world. So don't worry about what they think. You know who you are. You know what you want in life, to hell with anyone who thinks you don't' I state holding her.

"He's right kiddo" we hear Christopher say and we look up.

"I'm sorry, they roped me into this. Using everyone to get what they want. It won't happen Rory" he says and she nods. "You got a good guy here kiddo, listen to him" he says leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I'm leaving" he says "And I think you should do the same" he states and I look at Rory.

"What do you say to some Luke's" I smirk as her face turns excited.

"I'll get Alex" she says standing up. "Come on boys, we're going home" she says laughing opening the door and I hear yes from them.

Stars Hollow

"Now this is what I call dinner" she laughs as we took over all the middle tables in Luke's. "I miss Luke's" she says eating my fries since hers are gone already.

"I know you do" I state kissing her temple. We changed at the house; since she leaves clothes there and I was surprised Alex and I had stuff too. Lorelai told me she left the bag here at Christmas.

"Do you too ever stop that" I hear Lane say and Rory turns around and screams.

"Give me" she says holding her arms out for Leighton.

"Can you say Auntie Rory yet" Rory questions the little girl who looks just like Lane. The baby just laughs.

"I guess not" Rory smiles "sit, eat and where are the boys?" she questions Lane and she points outside with Will and Alex who has Zack with them.

"Logan good to see you again" Lane says.

"You too Lane" I say and watch Rory dancing with Leighton.

"She's really good with her" Lane says and I look back at her.

"Rory, she's good with Leighton" Lane says again and I nod.

"She talks about you and Alex all the time on the phone Logan. She's so happy to have you back and Alex, but…" Lane starts and I look at her.

"But what Lane" I questions wanting to know what is going on that I don't know about.

"She wants that, she wants to experience becoming a mom. She's ready. She knows she has Alex and she loves him, but she wants one that you hers well yours and hers" she says and I hear the baby giggling and I turn to see Ace tickling her.

"She mentioned it a while ago, but I didn't know she was completely serious about it" I say.

"She waiting for you to be ready, but I can guarantee that if you tell her tonight that she will be all for it" Lane smiles as Rory sits down.

"She needs to be change" she states handing the baby back to Lane.

"That's my cue to be mommy" Lane says grabbing the bag and heading to the back.

"Hey you" she says kissing me on the cheek as I let what Lane says set in.

"You're happy here" I say smiling at her.

"It's where I grew up Logan. It's the one place I can come and feel like myself again, but home is in New York with you and Alex" she says and I cup her face kissing her hard on the lips.

"Keep that up mister and we'll get thrown out" she laughs.

"Let's go home" I say standing up.

"Let's go home" she smile standing up and taking my hand.

Home is where her heart is and that's with Logan and Alex


	14. There's only one Pan

AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love it. We're going to hit 200 soon and i can't believe, so keep it up. I really hop eyou like this chapter and like always review and let me know what you think :)

Ch 14

"Happy birthday" Ace says crawling next to Alex in his bed on March 10th. I can't believe he's 4 today. I watch her from the door.

"Sleepy" he mumbles and I try not to laugh. He's almost as bad Ace getting up.

"Come on little man" Ace says coasting him awake. It's a tradition that Lorelai has done and still does on Rory's birthday and Ace was determined to do it for Alex. Only Ace would do something like this. It really shows me that she's ready for all this and is willing to be his mother.

_Flashback_

"_Logan" she says as we lounge on the couch after Alex went to bed. His birthday is in a few days and it's crazy that he's 4. Rory has been here for about three weeks and it's great. I come home and she's cooking with Alex just like a Mom would. It's make me think about asking her to marry me again but I'm really trying to hold true to the I won't push you promise I made her. But how could I not want to marry her. I wanted it 5 years ago and more so now. I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

"_Yeah" I say looking down at her. She has her head on my chest and I'm playing with her hair. _

"_Tell me about the day Alex was born" she says and I surprised. _

"_Why, it's not a day I want to remember. All that matters to me is that he was born" I state not sure what she wants. _

"_Please, his birthday is in a few days and I always thought that I would continue the crazy tradition Mom does with Will and me. I want to do it for Alex. I been if that's okay" she says and I smile. I should have known that. I should have seen that one coming._

"_It was 6:06 in the morning and Nikki hated being there all night. She was in labor since 7 the night before. It was the longest 12 hours of my life" I say shaking my head. I look down and she's writing. Typical Ace, ready with a notepad and pen and I laugh._

"_Continue" she says looking up at me. I never talked about this with anyone. It's too hard to relive those horrid hours with Nikki and having her disappear. It hurt more than anything because Alex deserved a better mother than Nikki. _

"_She hated it, the whole thing. Getting fat, not being able to do things herself, the labor part was worse. She was complaining about stretch marks instead of contractions. I hated being there. She was making the entire time horrible. The only quiet I got was when the Demerol kicked in and she passed out for a few hours" I laugh and she hits my chest. _

"_Child birth is painful Huntzberger. Trust me after being in there with Mom and Lane. I could tell; you should have been nice" she tells me. _

"_Ace, I tried. She wanted nothing to do with me. Hell she wouldn't even hold Alex after he was born. Do you have any idea how I felt? I come back to the hospital to try to make it work for Alex and she was gone. She got her money and left" I yell getting up and she falls over on the couch. _

"_Logan" she says and I shake my head. _

"_No, I can't take you sitting there and tell him what I should have done. Not you. I did everything I could, I wasn't good enough. I hated myself for weeks after. Then they Holly called telling me that Nikki overdosed on heroin and cocaine and I froze. I knew that Alex will never get to meet his mother and I will always have this feeling that I caused her death so don't you sit there and tell me what I should or shouldn't have done" I yell and she looks ready to cry. I shouldn't have yelled at her. It wasn't her fault. The look on her face makes me know I shouldn't have._

"_Ace" I say coming back to the couch. _

"_No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you" she says standing up crying walking to the den and closing the door. I hate myself. It's our first fight and it's about Nikki. She tried to hide the tears but she didn't. Now I feel like a complete ass. _

"_Ace" I say knocking softly on the door. "Ace" I say again trying to open the door, surprisingly it's unlock. I walk in and see her looking out of the windows or wall of glass like she says. They are the length of the room and you can see the buildings and lights of the city. She looks breathtaking as the moonlight hits her and she doesn't even know it. "I don't mean to blow up at you Rory, it's just hard when he's birthday comes around" I say encircling her waist with my arms and she doesn't push me away. At least that is good._

"_I knew it would be hard Logan, that's why I wanted to do something great for him and for you, but if don't want to tell me than okay. It's your memories and if want to keep them locked up inside that's fine. I won't push you" she says softly and I know I hurt her. I breathe in and know I need to open up about that day to her especially. I need her to understand and she needs to know that it doesn't matter anymore. Everything is healed now that I have her._

"_We exchanged harsh words throughout the delivery and I wished it was you instead and she knew that. That was the worst part of it all; she continued to use you as a weapon to get me to do anything and everything for her. She refused to hold Alex when the nurse went to hand her the baby. She told her that he came to me. What kind of mother refuses to hold their newborn? It was one of those moments I will never forget, holding my son for the first time. I turned around to look out the window looking over the Bay and promise him that I would never be my father; that I would never make him feel like a mistake; that I will love him and give him the best life a child would want. That he will never need Nikki and I would find him the best mother out there that deserved him as a son" I say holding her close and she leans against me and I kiss her neck. I can't let go because I might not finish the story._

"_I was on cloud nine, Ace and it was incredible. I was a dad and nothing would ever change that. I thought I lost the opportunity when I lost you. It's the only thing I'm grateful to Nikki for is Alex" I say and she looks at me. I can see the tears in her eyes and I reach up and wipe them away. This is a huge step for me and for our relationship._

"_I'm sorry that she did that to you, she never knew what she had and for that I'm grateful because I got another chance to be with you. I love you and Alex more than I could possibly image and thank you for letting me, be close to him and you" she says and I kiss her lovingly. She it for me and this just proved it more than anything._

_End of Flashback_

"Sleepy" he says again and I laugh from the door quietly.

"Do you know why today is so special" she questions as he moves his head to her lap.

"Birthday" he says and Rory runs her hands in his hair. It's like she's his mother already and I love watching them together.

"That's right little man, today is the day at you made your daddy the happiest man in the world" she says glancing up at me. She actually did that the first time she told me she loved me in the pool house, but I won't correct her. Hearing her say that to me was the best day of my life until Alex was born and I still thought of her that day too.

"So little man, 4 years old, wow you're getting up there. You can walk in Denny's and get the half price meal after 3pm lucky you" she says and he laughs.

"Is there anything you want to wish for, anything in the world you would like me to take care of" she questions. I smirk remembering Lorelai questioning her the morning of her birthday when I was listening to them during Yale.

"No broccoli" he says and she laughs.

"I would have say the whole humidity thing, but it's your wish" she laughs.

"Wait" he says and she looks at him. He climbs up and whispers something in her ears and she nods.

"Well those two are extra special wishes, I'll see what I can do" she smiles brightly.

"Now, you know you're the best buddy a daddy could ask for right?" she questions and he nods. "And that Daddy and I love you so much, more than all the ice cream in the world" she says and he looks shocked. He loves ice cream.

"All the gummy bears too?" he questions. He has an obsession with them since the first movie marathon we had when Ace moved it. He wants them all the time now.

"All the gummy bears and lollipops in the world, kid" she says.

"That's a lot" he states and she hugs him.

"That's because we love you so much" she says kissing his head. "Now, what do you say we get some more sleep and then beg daddy for chocolate chip pancakes" she says and I shake my head. Junk food on top of junk food; she will never change.

"Yes" he says excitedly going back to lie down. I step out and wait for her.

"Love you Alex" Rory says coming to the door and glancing at me in the hall.

"Love you too Rory" he says as she shuts the door.

We walk back down to our room and I close the door. "You're amazing" I say pinning her against it.

"How amazing" she challenges me smirking. I capture her lips with mine and lift her up against the door, cupping her butt to hold her there. I will show her exactly how amazing I think she is.

"Bed Logan now" she states and I move us to the bed, laying her down before crawling on top of her to continue kissing her neck. We spend the rest of the early morning making love and trying to be quiet.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"What happened here" I question walking in with Colin and Finn. I ran out to get ice and pick up the Peter Pan pirate cake Ace ordered for the party. The boys tagged along as Rory finished the decorations with the girls. The whole place looks like images out of Peter Pan. Alex is going to flip out when he sees it. Only Ace would convert our apartment into Neverland for Alex.

"Like it" she questions coming out of the kitchen dressed as Tinkerbelle and I laugh. She's too much sometimes.

"Since when was this birthday a costume party, Ace" I question taking in the image of her in this short sparkly green Tinkerbelle outfit complete with wings and tights. All I'm thinking is what is underneath. She should know better than to role play, it gets me thinking naughty things about her and what I want to do with her.

"Since always mate" Finn states handing me the invitation that Rory sent everyone. She had them the day after too figured out what type of party he wanted.

"You're nuts" I state shaking my head at my crazy girlfriend.

"So I've been told once or twice" she smirks "Now give me that and you three get dressed. Lane with be back in ten minutes with the boys" she states taking the cake from me and heading to back to the kitchen. I think she's dropping fairy dust when she walks, the maid is going to love cleaning all that gold glitter up.

"Mate, she's crazy" Finn states coming out of the master bedroom dressed as a pirate."Nuts, but I love it" he laughs.

"You would" I state not happy at all with my costume.

"Now that's funny" Colin adds laughing at me in this stupid Captain Hook get up. I throw my hook at him.

"Coming in" Ace announces opening the door.

"Don't you all look cute" she laughs and walks to my dresser, where her earring lay from yesterday.

"Hey come here" I say pulling her away. I have the ring in there and I don't want her to see it. I'm afraid it will freak her out.

"Oh please don't hurt me Captain Hook" she says like a scared little fairy and I laugh.

"Doesn't Captain Hook enslave Tinkerbelle boys" I question lifting her up bridal carry and heading to the closet.

"I think so man, ties her up and everything" Colin states wrapping Ace's hands together with the slash that was on the bed.

"Logan, put me down" she state struggling against me.

"And he covers her bloody mouth too mate" Finn adds using his slash to cover her mouth.

"Right you are men, let's teach this prisoner how to behave" I wink at them and they laugh leaving us alone.

"Logan down, come on. I still have to finish my make up" she state after wiggling the slash off her mouth.

"Are you a naughty or nice fairy Ace" I question smirking closing the walk in closet door and locking it.

"You are so not getting any right now mister, Alex will be back soon" she states and I knee down still holding her. She looks too delicious to let go.

"Come on, doesn't daddy get anything" I smirk lying her down in the floor and running my hands up the costumes. She moans as I slide my hand up rubbing her core slightly. "Naughty fairy, I like it" I smirk, feeling the thin thong she has on. I must say her undergarments are ten times sexier now than at Yale.

"You better be fast" she states giving in and I undo my pants. "Logan" she moans as I kiss down her neck as my fingers are busy thrusting inside her. She's so wet.

"Ace" I groan as I feel her hands playing my erection.

"Logan we have 20 people in the other room, you locked us in our bedroom closet, a quickie is all you're getting so drop those pants already" she demands and I smirk. I like it when she's all naughty like this, demanding me to pleasure her.

"You asked for it Tinkerbelle" I state dropping them and lifting her legs pushing her barely there white thong out of the way and thrusting inside her. Her head drops back as I thrust harder and deeper in her. She biting her lip hard and I'm afraid she's going to break through it. We have had fast sex before, but this is incredible. She's thrusting up to meet every thrust I'm giving her and I can feel her desire encircle around us. Quickies are usually like this. Strong and powerful, yet so erotic, sometimes better than making love to her in our bed.

"Logan" she barely screams out as I capture her mouth with mine. We need to be quiet. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist as I move extra pillows; that were lying on the floor, under her butt for a better angle and she bites down hard on my shoulder as lean down closer to her and still pound into her. I can never get enough of her. My erection is throbbing as I feel her walls tighten and thrust harder once more and I can feel her juices cover me as she bites down harder to control her screaming. I explode inside her and move her face to mine and allow her mouth to met mine and kissing her hard to stop myself from yelling. I cup her face and she drops her legs as we continue the passionate kissing.

"Hi" I say as she comes down form ecstasy breaking the kiss.

"Hi" she says touching my cheek as we hear someone banging on the bedroom door.

"I know to you two are bloody in there, open up" Finn yells and we laugh. We get up and she heads to the bedroom to get cleaned up. I get redressed and answer the door. "Papa Huntz is here" he says and I hear Rory laughing from the bedroom. "Mate, it's your son's birthday and you have to simple dessert already" he says laughing.

"Let's go" I state pushing him down the hall. "Hey Dad" I say entering the kitchen and he smirks.

"Nice look Captain Hook" he laughs. I look down and see gold glitter all over my shirt. Crap, that's going to hard to hide. I see that he's holding Lily who is a purple Fairy. "Don't you look sweet" I say taking my niece from him. "Blame Rory, all this was her" I state looking around at the converted dining room that now looks like Mermaid Lagoon and my living room as Captain Hooks' ship.

"She out did herself, is she for hire" Honor says and I smile.

"Look at you" I say her big belly leading her way.

"I know I'm huge, this is what I get for giving Josh a boy" she complains.

"It's a boy really" Dad says surprise.

"Yes and I'm hiring Rory for the baby shower" she says looking around. "It looks straight out of the storybook" she adds.

"No way, I have enough with the bachelorette party, bridal shower and someone's 30th birthday next month, sorry" Ace says joining us. Dad just smirks at her and she looks confused.

"You're too thin, Logan feed her" Honor complains. We all laugh as the door opens up. Crap, I'm not even dressed.

"Whoa" we hear Alex yell walking in with Lane.

"Hey birthday boy" Ace says walking over to him.

"You're Tinkerbelle" he exclaims and she nods.

"That's right and guess who's Peter Pan" she questions.

"Daddy" he says excited and the room laughs. That's what I thought too, but I was wrong. I got stuck with Captain Hook

"No way, he's too grumpy for this Tinkerbelle, there's only one Pan for this fairy" she says and he looks around, then it dawns on him.

"Me" he says surprise pointing to himself.

"Yes sir, now go get dressed little man" Ace says and he runs to his room where I suppose she laid out his costume.

"You better get finish before Alex comes back out, and do something about that glitter" Ace scolding me pointing to my shirt.

"I never saw him this happy" I state kissing her forehead.

"Now, go and don't forget your hook" she states taking Lily from me and I head to our room.

The party is a huge success. Everyone was characters from the book. Rosemary and Steph were mermaids along with the rest of the women; all the little girls where fairies like Rory; except for Leighton who was Wendy. Will and Steve were Michael and John. The rest were pirates or lost boys. It was great to have everyone there and getting alone. The gang was all there, Dad, Honor and Josh, Lorelai and the crew from Stars Hollow, hell even Paris and Doyle showed up with the kids. Ace fell in love with the new baby. She looks amazing holding Abigail. I just could sit and watch her hold a baby for hours. The pirate ship cake that Sookie made with real figures from peter pan on it was unbelievable. The food was out of this world thanks to Luke, Sookie and Rory. Presents were everywhere. Alex had the best time. As the party comes to an end and most of the people left, I found Tinkerbelle and mermaids in our room.

"What is going on here, a private party that I wasn't invited to? You all should know better than that" I question coming in. I lost the big hat and hook hours ago after the crazy picture Lorelai took. Alex is going to remember this birthday for years and that's all thanks to Rory.

"Look" Ace says holding up what assume is the bridesmaid dress for the wedding. Its strapless sweetheart ruched top in sapphire blue with silver stitching under the bust line; with A line flowly skirt that hits the floor. Ace is going to look amazing.

"That's gorgeous Steph" I say feeling the soft silk material. God, it's going to be so hard to keep my hands off her all night.

"Isn't it" Ace says excitedly.

"RG's was the only one done, so I had Colin bring it in before" Steph says. She's going to be 5 months pregnant in May when the wedding is and she's hiding it under the same cut dress as the bridesmaid. I saw picture that Ace brought home last week. The closer this wedding gets, the more I think about making it official with Rory. I wonder when she wants to jump and get married or engaged for that matter.

"How are you feeling?" I question Steph. Colin's been complaining that she's been sick and grumpy all the time. She looks happy today though.

"The morning sickness finally stopped, so I'm good Huntz" she says getting up. You can barely tell she's pregnant. It has to be the workouts that she's doing with the trainer and she even roped Rory into them three times a week. Rory looks incredible. She always has been thin, but more tones and her legs muscles are amazing now.

"Peter pan passed out" Lorelai announces coming in to the room.

"I guess the party is over then" Ace says and I nod.

"Clean up, Tink" I state lying on the bed and smirking. The whole room laughs at me and Ace looks shocked. "Isn't that what Tinkerbelle does anyways? Clean up after Peter Pan?" I question. I'm just joking and planning are helping but I couldn't resist.

"Huntzberger, get up" she states almost seething through her teeth and I shake my head. Let's see what she does. "Fine, enjoy the couch later" she states storming out and I look at the girls. Oops, maybe I went too far.

"Oh you're in trouble now" Steph laughs following her out to the living room.

"She's kidding right" I question getting up. I hate when she's mad at me.

"I doubt that Logan" Lorelai says. "Good luck begging later, after all she is a Gilmore" she adds and I walk out to see Ace cleaning up the kitchen.

"You were kidding right" I say encircling her waist with my arms. Please be kidding, please.

"No" she states not looking at me. She's firm in her voice and I know I'm in big trouble.

"But Ace" I whine and the kitchen laughs. I don't care if I have to beg on my knees there's no way I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Looks like you're spending the night on the ship alone Huntz" Colin laughs and I just look at him.

"You can join him if you want" Steph smirks handing Rory the Tupperware for the food. Take that McCrea.

"Ace, come on you don't mean that" I say kissing her neck and I know she's trying to stay mad but it's failing as she giggles.

"Go get Alex in his room before Ava decides to paint her cousin's face with that makeup" she laughs and I whip around to see her heading over to Alex on the rug holding the play glitter from the gift bags. I let go of Ace and cut Ava off.

"Oh, I don't think so little lady" I state picking Alex up.

"But Uncle Logan" she whines and pouts.

"No Ava, makeup is for girls only" I state.

"Explain Finn" she states pointing to where Lily is painting a sleeping Finn with purple eye shadow.

"I can't" I state heading to Alex's room. If there's one thing I can't explain its Finn. The room laughs as I walk down the hall.

So review and tell me what you think. I can't wait to read them. Let's try for 10 reviews and i'll post the next chapter :)


	15. She's Mine

An: This chapter jumps a few weeks into April. Just a heads up so you all don't get confused. So enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews today and here is a new update!!

Ch 15

"I'm nervous, should I be this nervous" I say getting out of the limo at the book launch party. It's the first week of April and it's just the beginning of crazy month ahead. Logan and I have been together a little over four months and living together for 6 weeks. Some may say that it's rushed or that we're crazy but it works for us. I have been doing some freelance writing for a few publications, but mainly concentrating on this book launch and the tour; which I haven't told Logan about it. I don't know how he will respond. I need to tell him. I love my dress it strapless top that fits snuggly on my curves in this amazing silvery blue color by Marc Jacobs. I paired it with black stilettos and left my hair down and wavy like Logan loves it. We almost didn't make it out of the apartment earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Wow" he says as I walk out of the bedroom. _

"_Is that a good wow or you look like a tramp wow. It's too much and too tight, right? How did I let Steph talk me into this? I'll just wear the black one" I ramble and Logan grabs my hand._

"_Wow you look incredible and please don't change. I want to watch you all night in that" he smiles at me. _

"_Are you sure it's not too short?" I state playing with the hem of my dress._

"_Leave it alone, you look amazing" he says pulling my hands away. _

"_Yeah" I say weakly looking at his chocolate brown eyes that I love. _

"_You're going to knock them died tonight and I'm so proud of you Ace" he says touching my face. He's been so supportive through this whole ordeal and I love him more for it. _

"_Don't leave my side okay, I need to know you're next to me or I might not make it Logan" I say letting him know I need him. My insecurities are full out tonight and I'm afraid that people will hate the book and in turn hate me. Or the gang will be pissed at me for including them and I'll lose their friendships._

"_I'm always next to you, supporting you in everything Rory, but do you want a quickie on the couch, that usually calms you down, or maybe a coat closet when we get there" he smirks and l laugh. _

"_Thank you for that" I say kissing him lightly. He always knows how to make me smile._

_End of Flashback _

"Relax Ace, they are going to love you" he says kissing my temple as the flashes go off. The press is out full blown tonight.

"Good you're here and you're late. But you look incredible so I'll let you slide and who is this yummy arm candy of yours" Victoria says coming to greet us at the door. I just laugh. Logan as arm candy, I never thought that would ever happen.

"Vic, this is Logan Huntzberger, Logan this is my editor Victoria Masterson" I introduce them smiling at him.

"The original BFM, my I'm a big fan of yours" she laughs and I smirk.

"And here I thought that name died in Yale, Ace" Logan laughs kissing my temple.

"Come, there are people you have to meet, Logan I believe the bar is stocked so enjoy. I promise to return her in one piece" Victoria says pulling me away from Logan. She's like a pushing society lady wanting everything perfect.

**Logan POV**

"Hey mate" Finn says coming up to the bar. I lost Rory in this huge turnout for the release and I'm proud of her. "Where is that lovely girl of yours?" he questions.

"Not sure man" I state looking around trying to find her. Victoria stole her about an hour ago and I haven't seen her since.

"This is incredible, I want like three of them, Colin can I have three please" Steph says begging Colin as they walk up to me.

"Whatever you want sweetheart" he says kissing her cheek. Something must be better, they are all loving again.

"Where's the author, she has to sign it. Do you think so will?" Rose claims and I shrug.

"Oh, thank god" Ace exclaims loudly breaking through the gang and stealing my scotch, downing it in one gulp. "I love Victoria and she's a great editor, but I don't need to meet every person here. Sure the big wigs and investors I get but not everyone. She introduced me three times to Mitchum" she rambles and we all look at her. She snaps her fingers at the bartender and he prepares her drink.

"RG, you think…" Steph smirks trying to hand her the books to sign.

"You're kidding right, I'm not going to be able to use my right hand for a week after all this signing" she states as the bartender hands me her drink.

"Mate, that's going to suck for you" Finn chimes in and Ace hits is shoulder.

"Steph, she can do that anytime, why don't we get some alcohol into Ace? Calm her nerves a little." I state handing her the martini from the bartender.

"Please, and is that offer still good from before" she questions me.

"I'll go look for one right now" I smirk pulling her close in for a kiss and the gang laughs knowing that we're talking about a place for a quickie. It's crazy how well they know us.

"Rory Gilmore" I hear and look over her shoulder to see Tristan there. Tristan Dugray, boy do I hate this guy. Always after the girls I wanted, it's always competition with us or at least it was before he got himself shipped to North Carolina and military school.

"Hey Tristan" she say stepping towards him, leaning up and kissing him. What, hold up a minute; how do they know one another and she kissed him? What is going on?

"I must say I'm proud of you Mare. You did it. I never thought you were actually going to finish it. All those nights you stayed awake to type, must be worth it now, Impressive" he states checking her out.

"Thanks" she smile sweetly at him as I place a possessive hand on her back. I don't like the way she's looking at him or the way his eyes are devouring her.

"Dugray" I state to Tristan and I know she can hear the jealously in my voice because she looks at me.

"Back together I see. Isn't that nice?" Tristan states almost smirking. Can I punch him and get away with it, I wonder.

"Yeah" she says smiling at me.

"Living together actually" I add pulling her into my side and smirking. Deal with that Dugray. This is one girl you're not getting. I'm being possessive and I don't care. Ace is mine and he can't have her.

"Interesting, well good luck with that man. She quite a handful" Tristan says looking at me. What does that mean? How does he know?

"Fabulous as always Mare" he winks and walks away.

"He was hitting on you and I'm standing right here; and you, you didn't say one thing but played all innocent what is up with that" I states and she looks at me. She laughs a little knowing I'm jealous.

"Tristan always does, he has since we were 16 Logan. It means nothing anymore, I love you and that's all that matters" she says kissing my cheek as Victoria comes up to us. Okay that calms me down, but I still don't like Tristan or any other man looking at my Ace. She's mine. Something went on between them and I will find out. She's hiding something.

"You ready" she questions and Ace nods; I look at her and she smiles before following Victoria to the stage.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight for the launch of my book, _in love with a miscreant._ This book means more to me than any of you can image and it helped me personally to find exactly what I wanted and help me heal the broken heart I suffered. Sometimes when you least expect it you find that one person that steals your heart away and you never want it back. A journey through love is a journey unexplained and undeveloped. You need to follow that journey wherever it takes you to see the light at the end and maybe you achieve the greatest love of your life and continue on that adventure together" Rory says and everyone claps. I glance a Steph and Rose and they are crying. She's amazing and she's all mine.

"Hi" she says coming up to me and I pull her outside. "Logan, where are we going" she questions.

"I just want a minute alone with my brilliant girlfriend is that okay" I ask and she nods. I cup her face and kiss her passionately.

"I love you Rory Gilmore" I states and she looks at me.

"I love you too Logan" she states.

"Can we cut out of here soon" I questions leaning my forehead on hers and she smiles.

"Soon, I promise" she says kissing me.

We barley make it back into the limo two hours later before I attack her. All night with her in this dress, almost killed me. She looks exotic and sexy. All the men were captivated with her and she was all mine, she stayed by my side after the speech and I liked knowing that other men found her sexy. It only made me want her more. I want to show her that she belongs to me and that no one can make her feel like I can.

"Logan" she moans out as I pleasure her core in the limo. Luckily, the limo is soundproof with the screams she's producing. I pushed her dress up higher and thrust my fingers into her and she screams out.

"You're gorgeous" I says kissing the inner thigh under the garter strap. She shivers under my touch and I continue. She's so wet and I just need her. I grab my belt and undo my pants before moving to the seat and pulling her on top of me.

"Fuck me" I whisper into her ear and she slides on my harden member and I groan. I hold her steady as she moves up and down on me and I can feel her tightening her walls. This is nothing but the lust and desire we feel for one another.

"Oh…god" she yells and I know that we are both so close.

"Come on Ace, make me cum" I say hoarsely sucking on her neck and she thrusts down harder on me and screams out as her orgasm hits hard and she pulls me with her. I grab on to her to keep her there as a spill all inside her. Her breathing is erotic and I rub her back trying to calm her down.

"I love you" she says kissing me passionately as the limo stops at the building.

"Come on, let's go inside and continue this" I smirk and she smiles. She climbs off and I pull my pants on, exiting the limo and rushing upstairs to continue!!

I loved when he got all jealous with Robert in the series, i just had to add it!!


	16. Too emotional, babies, mommy and a party

AN: Thank you to everyone. Reviews are great!! i love them. Keep it up. Enjoy this chapter and review. I don't own the Gilmore Girls!!

Ch 16

"What the hell?" I state walking in with Alex to the apartment to see things everywhere. Its three days after the book launch and it's already climbing up the best seller list. Her book tour begins in June and hate that she's going to be gone 6 weeks. That's almost the entire summer, but being a best seller author it's in job description. We're planning to take Alex to Disney in August and then spending a week in Fiji just us. Lorelai has graciously offered to have Alex for us. They are actually joining us in Disney. They will take Alex home with them afterwards. The bridal shower for Steph is this weekend and by the look of our apartment something is wrong.

"Argh" I hear Rory yell from the bedroom. That explains the mess. Tornado Gilmore was to blame.

"Alex, go play and I'll figure it out" I state walking down to the bedroom that looks worse than the living room. Papers, clothes, shoes are everywhere. Maybe she's spring cleaning but I doubt it.

"Ace" I say looking at her kneeling under the bed looking for something. I love the view of her in short shorts and tank, but something is wrong.

"No, don't call me that, your Ace is organized, level headed and normal that's so not me" she yells at me and I step back. Whoa someone is moody or has PMS.

"Rory what is going on? What's wrong?" I say trying not to get my head taken off.

"Wrong you want to know what's wrong; everything…Everything is wrong. I can't find anything here. I can't concentrate on the bridal plans for Steph and your birthday at the same time. My mind is all over the place. I can't find things I need. I don't know where anything is here. Everything is a mess. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I always have things organized and where I need them and guess what Huntzberger, they're not. The party is in three days and nothing is right, the favors are all wrong, the colors don't match. What am I going to do? And then we have your birthday and the boys are giving me hell over it and I really wanted to punch Colin out earlier but I didn't and you know why, because Steph would hate me for giving him a black eye for the pictures for Saturday. But he so needed it. I'm your girlfriend damn it and I don't care if you have been friends with them longer, I'm planning it. And if they keep it up they won't be invited. Let's see how they like those apples" she yells and I just stand there. It's been a really long time since I dealt with a Gilmore meltdown and that is exactly what this is.

"Rory" I say stepping closer. She looks ready to kill someone. I'm going to get hit and I know it.

"What is wrong with me?" she says breaking down in tears. Okay that's new. She used to not cry over things like this. Maybe everything is too much for her.

"Oh Ace" I say wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight, letting her cry.

"I made the apartment a disaster area, I'm sorry. Alex probably thinks I'm nuts" she says crying into my chest.

"It's okay Ace, really. I'll call the service and have them come in tomorrow instead of Thursday" I state.

"No" she states pushing me away "That's what caused this, you and the stupid cleaning service. Can't you clean up after yourself and what are we teaching Alex, just leave it be and the maid will handle it. No, Logan that's wrong. Cancel that damn service and use those two bloody hands god gave you and clean up your damn self. I had all the receipts and plans laid out on the table and they cleaned everything up. I can't find what they did with them. Steph is going to hate me, hell I hate myself right now" she states going from furious to crying in an instant. Something is definitely off.

"Okay, listen to me. Go take a shower and relax. I'll get Alex and we'll clean up the living room. I'll order some food instead of cooking and then I will help you all night find what you need" I say and she launches herself into my arms hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, your amazing Logan, I love you. You know that right?" she says hugging me tight.

"Yes, now go" I state and she heads to the bathroom. Something is definitely going on with her. My Ace isn't this emotional. She calm and organized all the time. Shaking it off, I head to Alex.

"Alex, buddy we have some cheering up to do" I say walking into his room. He's sitting on his bed with his head hanging low. Something is wrong with him too. Is there a full moon tonight or something?

"Rory upset" he says not looking at me. His voice is low, clear sign that he's upset.

"Alex, she's just a little stressed with everything, she'll be okay" I say bending down next to the bed to be eye level with him.

"No she going to be mad daddy" he says getting up and walking over to grab something from his drawing table. "I was trying to help" he says handing me all the receipts Ace was looking for all glued to the poster board and the floor plans all colored in. I shake my head at him. He was told twice not to touch the dining room table and yet he did anyways.

"Buddy didn't we tell you not to touch" I say and he nods. I'm trying not to yell because it will make it worse.

"I'm sorry daddy" he says crying and I hug him.

"It's okay, but you need to tell Rory yourself. I can't do it for you buddy. She'll understand" I state knowing she will.

"Rory not going to like me no more" he says and I lift him up and carry him into our bedroom. I just heard the shower turn off.

"That will never happen" I tell him sitting on the bed. "Hey Ace" I say and she looks out of the bathroom door in her robe.

"Hey boys" she says and I know she's feeling better. Sometimes all you need is a hot shower to clear your head.

"Alex has something to tell you" I state and Alex buries his head in my shoulder.

"Little man what is it?" Ace says walking over and I nod to the poster boards and colorized floor plans behind me on the bed.

"Oh boy" she says biting her lip. "Alex" she says and he won't look at her. "Baby, I'm not going to yell at you, please look at me" she says rubbing his back.

"Me was trying to help you" he says turning in my lap to see her but still crying and she looks at him.

"Is that what you were really doing?" she questions sitting on the bed next to me.

"Don't leave" Alex says and we look at each other. That won't happen, but he's four and doesn't understand.

"Alex, I'm not leaving you or daddy okay. It's not going to happen. But next time can you please listen to us, Auntie Steph is going to be so excited to her colorful designs You did a great job but no more touching what isn't yours okay" she says and he moves off me and hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry" he says and I smile. He'll be okay.

"As long as you know what you did wrong it's okay" Ace says hugging him and kissing his head. She looks at me and I smile.

"I love you Mommy" he says kissing her cheek and jumping down going back to his room. I just stare at her and then the door. That kid will never learn will he?

"I'll talk to him" I state getting up and heading to the door.

"Don't" she says and I look back at her. She's smiling and crying. Way too emotional for her.

"Ace, he can't…" I say knowing that we have already talked to him several times, but she cuts me off.

"Please, let him" she says and I walk back to her and knee down in front of her. That's a huge step for all of us, if he does.

"Do you want that? Do you want him to call you that? Because once he does, he won't stop" I say caressing her cheek and she looks down at me. She has tears falling.

"I do, I want that more than anything, but Logan…" she says biting her lip.

"You want a baby of your own, don't you? Something that's ours; that we created" I say looking at the woman that I love already knowing that answer thanks to Lane and she nods.

"Okay" I say and she looks surprised at me.

"Just like that" she says as I wipe her tears away.

"If you want a baby, I want you to have one. I will never stop you to from having what you want Ace" I say and she cries harder. I can deal with a crazy rambling Gilmore, I can deal with a yelling and screaming Gilmore, but this emotional one I'm completely confused at.

"But…" she says softly.

"Rory, I love you. Yes, having a baby with you will change everything but it's a change I'm willing to do. To have a child with you is what I want more than anything besides calling you my wife someday, but that will come" I state.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" she says wiping her tears.

"I'm the lucky one Ace" I state leaning up and kissing her. She touches my cheek and I know that we're ready for this for everything.

"I'm hungry" Alex says coming in and ruining the moment.

"Let's feed you then" Ace says getting up and lifting him up before heading to the kitchen. She wants a baby. I want to marry her first. Great, this is more complicated than I thought it would be.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The bridal shower at the country club in Hartford looks amazing; it's all covered with flowers yet not girly. The sapphire blue from the dresses intertwined with the silver and white linens. I think that if her writing career ever goes down the drain, event planning is a definite backup. "Mommy did all this" Alex questions as the guys and I arrive. Ace left early this morning to set everything up with Rosemary and Steph.

"Mommy" Colin mouths quietly looking at me.

"Yes, mommy did all this" I state to Alex as I spot Ace talking to Caroline Vanderbilt. She looks gorgeous in the knee length strapless white dress with red roses on it that accents her slender waist with a black slash and t-strap heels. Her hair pulled up in a messy yet elegant bun with Chinese chopsticks and bare neckline.

"Alex" I say pointing Rory out and he goes running.

"Mommy, I say again" Colin questions me again as Ace picks Alex up and hugs him. I explained what happened with the receipts and how she didn't correct him. I just left out the part where she wants a baby.

"Are you okay with that mate?" Finn questions me.

"Better than okay guys" I smile heading to my family. My family, I love that idea.

"You look incredible Ace" I say kissing her gently. I only saw the dress in the bag, but it didn't do it justice.

"We have to talk" she says putting Alex down and he goes off to play with some of the boys and she takes my hand leading me outside to the patio.

"What's up" I question.

"I made an appointment for Monday to make sure everything is okay and they we can start trying. Are you sure you want this?" she questions slightly nervous.

"Ace" I say encircling my arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I'm in, all the way baby. Let's do this" I say liking the fact that I actually get a say in having a baby.

"He said it might take a while because of being on birth control so long or it could happen right away" she says and I smile.

"Then we'll just let it happen naturally" I say kissing her nose.

"You two are just so darn cute" I hear Honor say and we look at her.

"Wow, you're huge" I state and Ace hits me.

"Never call a pregnant woman fat Huntzberger" she scolds me. I really need to remember that.

"Right, sorry…you look lovely and round sis" I state and they laugh.

"How are you Honor" Rory questions her.

"Considering I can't see my feet and don't even want to know what my ankles look like, I'll be happy in about 5 weeks" she laughs and Ace smiles.

"But then you're have this little baby and everything will be worth it" Rory says hugging her.

"How do you do that; make everything seem better with a sentence or a lunch for that matter" Honor questions.

"I'm still trying to figure that out sis" I state.

"Oh, damn it. I told them not to serve the shrimp yet, what do I have to do glue the instructions to their hands. Its simple crackers and cheese before fish, is it that hard?" Ace states walking away from us to scold the waiters, I really don't want to any of them right now.

"You need to get that girl a job, she's scaring me at how good she is at all this" Honor says looking around at the party. It's quite amazing.

"Can I ask you something" I question and she points to the chairs indicating she can't stand much longer.

"What's going on baby brother" she questions. Honor and I have always been close.

"You know I love Rory and she loves Alex like he's her own…" I start.

"She wants a baby doesn't she" Honor says nodding.

"Yeah, and I want that more than anything especially with her, but I want to do this right" I say looking at my hands.

"You want to marry her and not because she wants to have a baby but because you love her and want to spend the rest of your life together" Honor says and I nod. She knows me so well.

"Did you start trying yet?" she questions and I shake no.

"Then I advise you to figure out how to ask her without her thinking about the baby she wants. Do something that only you two know about? But when you ask her this time, do it right" she says kissing my cheek and getting up to go inside.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hey you" she says coming up and I kiss her head as she lays it on my shoulder. Steph and Colin are in present hell in the center of the room.

"This is crazy" I state looking at all the gifts. Colin looks confused and stressed out. Just more stuff they don't need.

"And this isn't even the wedding or bachelorette party" she laughs as I move her to stand in front of me so I can hold her.

"Can't we skip all this and go straight to the wedding" I say joking around.

"We could if we eloped" she smirks looking back at me. Okay I wasn't expecting that.

"No way, I want to see you in that white wedding gown Ace, I wanted this long. Plus, I think Lorelai might hurt me if she doesn't get to see you get married" I say kissing her cheek gently.

"We can do all that in 6 weeks, forget all these crazy parties and have it on a beach somewhere just family and the gang" she says turning back to watch Steph and Colin.

"That's all you need…6 weeks to plan the wedding of your dreams" I say surprised. Normally, it's like a year at least. Steph started planning hers to Colin when she was 13. Honor's was a year.

"Yep, I could cut it down to 4 if we need to" she says moving my hands to her stomach and I smile. A wedding and a baby, I can handle that.

"But I need to ask you again Ace" I say kissing her under her ear. I love having Ace this close to me, just holding her. I could hold her for hours.

"That you do, so it's everything is up to you Huntz" she laughs as Steph calls her over and she leaves me there thinking about everything.

Any guesses as to what's wrong or what Logan is think? let me know!


	17. Birthday Surprises

AN: Reviews are amazing, you all are too. So you get an extra helping today. Two updates so enjoy and hopefully i'll get double thre reviews too!!

Ch 17

"Guys, come on. All I want to do is go home and spend time with my son and my girl" I beg Colin and Finn as the drag me to Old Man shoe in New Haven.

"Not a bloody chance mate, you only turn 30 once and you need to party and pretend your 21 again" Finn states.

"Besides they aren't home" Colin says.

"Mate" Finn says hitting his shoulder.

"Crap" Colin replies.

"What do you mean they're not home? I just talked to Ace before I met you both. She said she was with Alex" I tell them. Why would she lie to me? That was over two hours ago though.

"She is mate, but you're not going to New York tonight" Finn says as we approach the pub.

"Why are all the lights out? See its closed guys. Let's go find Ace. I want Ace" I say alcohol working its way through my system and really wanting to spend the evening with her. Making love all over the apartment until the sun comes up.

"No way man" Colin says opening the door and pushing me inside.

"Surprise" everyone yells and I laugh. All the guys from the LDB is there and it's crazy Moulin Rouge theme. Only my girlfriend would be behind this.

"Ace" I yell because I can't find her.

"She's not here mate" Finn says pushing me to the front by the stage.

"You're lying" I state. I know she wouldn't let spend my birthday without her. She complained for days this week that the boys were taking me to New Haven.

"Am I? well mate do you see her anywhere?" he states looking around and I do too. She's no where actually there are no girls here period.

"No" I state upset as the lights go off.

"That's not cool, I can't see anything now" Colin laughs as the spot light it's the stage and I see a birthday cake and sitting there. I know I haven't been drinking that much, because it wasn't there two minutes ago and it's huge, like hiding a person huge from the movies. Music starts and all of a sudden Rory pops out in this sexy black and lace corset top and extremely short boy shorts. Pussycat Doll style outfit and looks too sexy for being here. I laugh because I can't believe her. I get serenaded by Ace in lingerie and knee high boots in front of 25 of our closest friends and I love it. She still surprises me after all this time. I never knew she could sing and that was sexy as hell.

"Happy Birthday baby" she says straddling me in kissing me passionately. I grab her face and kiss her back intensely and Finn leads the catcalls from behind us. She gets up and bows and I still can't believe she just did that.

"Gilmore, that was amazing, hot so hot" Colin laughs as the lights come back up and I see that all the girls are dressed like Ace. Steph punches his arm for the comment and we all laugh.

"Bloody incredible love, never knew you were that flexible love" Finn says hugging her.

"I thought he deserved something special" she smiles at me.

"Can we do that again, maybe with less clothing" I smirk kissing her temple.

"That was just the beginning baby, wait until later" she smirks slapping my butt and walking away swaying her hips. Tease, that's what she is a big tease.

"You got yourself a bloody keeper there mate, sure I can't borrow her" Finn laughs throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Touch her and die Morgan" I state and he looks offended.

The party is in full swing when I see Rory up on the stage again. "Encore, Encore" they guys yell and she laughs.

"The only one getting an encore is the birthday boy guys" she states on the microphone.

"Finn, I turn it over to you" she says and he jumps on stage.

"Gents maybe if we pay up for one more, the loving reporter girl will give us an encore" he says sticking a bill down Ace's corset top.

"It's going to take more than a 20 Morgan, besides I don't think you can afford me" she smirks pulling the 20 back out and handing it back to him. He looks shocked at her.

"50" Colin yells and I hit him. That's my girlfriend thank you.

"100" I hear Robert state and I see Ace rubbing her temple thinking. Oh hell, nothing good comes from that look. That's a Lorelai look and I know I need to see what happen.

"1,000" I yell and everyone cheers and she looks at me.

"Logan" she scolds me.

"What" I state walking up to her with bills in hand sticking them in her shorts and top as she bends over to me

"Come up here sweetheart" she smirks pulling my shirt collar and I see Finn pull a chair up too.

"Sit" she demands pushing me down hard and I'm shocked. I see Rose and Juliet walk up too and I smirk.

"You planned this" I say accusing Finn and looking at him.

"It was all her mate, she's quite feisty and demanding when she wants to be mate. You're one lucky man" he laughs.

"Oh I know that" I laugh grabbing Ace's hips as the music starts. Three girls as once is better than any lap dance I could ask for or pay for, especially when one is my gorgeous girlfriend. They were not only dancing on me and rubbing themselves but dancing with one another and that's was so hot. The music ends with Ace straddling me and that's it. I can't take it anymore. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me giggling at the group clapping for her and walking to the backstage area and pin her on the wall.

"Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?" I say attacking her neck.

"Show me" she demands reaching between us and stroking me and I look at her.

"Here" I question anyone can see us.

"Limo's out back" she states. I drop her legs and pull her out the back door to the limo.

"Frank the nearest hotel and step on it" I state as he opens the door for us. She thought of everything, didn't she?

"Frank part 2 please" she giggles as I lift her up and take in inside the limo. I refuse to let her go. She's straddling me and nibbling at my ear and down my neck. I'm so hard right now. I want to make her scream for me.

"I can't wait" I state undoing my pants and moving her directly over me. I know I'm being rough but that's what she gets for the show she just put on. This will teach her to tease me and making me wait for hours to have her.

"Take me Huntzberger" she states as I thrust up in her and she yells out. I need her so much right now. Nothing matters as I'm pounding into her and she's screaming. I just want her to scream for me.

"Ahh" she screams as her orgasms hard and fast.

"Hold on baby" I say as I thrust once more and cumming hard inside her, knowing I want to while she's in the mist of her ecstasy.

"Now you were saying something about part 2" I smirk as she climbs off me. She nods still out of breath.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Yale" I look at her. "What the hell are we doing here" I question her thinking we were going to a hotel.

"Finn" is all she says handing me a card with my name on it.

"We're supposed to follow the clues" I states and she shakes her head. She changed into a black tank top and denim mini skirt in the limo that was waiting there for her. It's the same thing she used to wear in Yale. "Judy Denich" I say reading the clue on the card and she laughs out loud.

"Sophomore year dorm my master and Commander" she smirks telling me the answer, but I knew that. She grabs my hand and heading towards Branford dorms. We arrive and see a bottle of champagne and a gorilla mask sitting on the welcome mat outside the dorm room and she looks at me.

"What is he up too" she questions and I just shrug. Reality is this is the scavenger hunt that planned for the new proposal. I really hate myself for telling them. I flip open the card and see you jump, I jump jack written.

"Where did you meet us that night" I question her because I honestly didn't remember. I was stuck on that clue.

"Outside the paper, since it was where you asked me if I was in or out" she says grabbing the champagne and handing it to me "Open this, we're going to need it" she smiles and I do. The cork goes flying down the hall and we laugh. We each take some and it calms me down. Shit, if they are doing this, I don't have the ring.

"Here" she says handing me the card with my name on it that was tapped to the door of the YDN,, while reading the other.

"Wait, I thought you planned tonight" I say confused as the card says the ring is here and to stop worrying mate.

"I did, well the pub and the hotel part, Finn added this and I didn't fight him" she smiles and I nod. She has no idea what's going to happen.

"Alright my Ace reporter where to next" I smirk kissing her neck from behind her as she reading the next clue

"Rory Gilmore give them back their balls" she says laughing and shake my head. That was a day that went down in history of pranks.

"Professor Bell's class" we say simultaneously. I grab her hand and lead her to the English building but stopping when I see something I didn't expect, a new building.

"What is that" I question pointing at a huge building across the quad.

"The Lorelai Gilmore Astrometry building that my dear grandparents built after graduation, Isn't it just so darn pretty" she says sarcastically.

"I take it you hate it" I smirk.

"My name is huge and hell, I didn't even take astrometry but did that matter, no" she states walking past me with the champagne bottle taking a long gulp of it.

"Alright miss alcoholic let's finish this and get back to the hotel" I state grabbing the bottle and heading to the classroom.

"Its lock" I state, it's not supposed to be locked.

"Move" she says pulling a hair pin out of her hair and playing with the lock and pop, it opens.

"Do I even want to know" I question looking surprised at her and her knowledge in picking the lock.

"Campaign tour, cheap motels with stupid locks always locking by themselves" she states pushing the door open.

"Fro-Yo social and cocoa puffs" I state reading the card on the desk and she smirks.

"Buttfaced miscreant" she states and my mouth drops.

"Hey" I state and she comes closer.

"Ever wonder what the desk would be like" she says seductively and sitting extremely sexy on the professor's desk. There were so many times I wanted to throw her down on a desk especially in the news room and controlled myself.

"Naughty school girl now are we, where were you years ago when we could have done this" I state pushing her legs apart to stand between him.

"Too naïve and geeky, plus you love it more now" she states pulling my face to hers in a hungry kiss. A quickie on the desk and it makes all my school boy fantasies come true. I want to skip to the end of this already, make her mine forever.

"Coming Huntzberger" she states at the door looking at me. I take a drink from the bottle she left on the desk and followed her. The bottle is almost gone.

"Ace, let's go this way" I state wanting to propose already.

"No way this is just getting interesting" she laughs pushing the door to the mess hall open. She spots the envelope on the cocoa puff dispenser and smiles.

"I love you, but I need this to survive" she says looking at me and I know it means the coffee cart where we first met. This is it. In a few short moments she'll have to decide whether she's ready to jump.

"Go, I need to use this" I say leaning against the bathroom door. I peek in and see my tuxedo there waiting. The boys are good, I'll give them that.

"I'll see you soon" she smiles heading out. I change quickly and head out to the courtyard where everything changed for us at graduation. That was the last time I was here. She'll need a few minutes to change. I look up when I hear a noise and see the four of them on top of the building and I smirk. They outdid themselves this time and I really have to thank them later. They set candles leading from the quad where the coffee cart was to the courtyard before circling the tree. I take my position inside the circle and see that Finn already left the ring box there. I pick it up and see that it's there. I think I'm more nervous now than the first time. The only lights are the candles and I can make her out walking to end of the quad and seeing where it all leads. She stops and the shadow shows that she changed into the blue ball gown that Steph took out of the box in the back of our closet. She walks up slowly and I can see that she's already crying.

"Hi" I say taking her hand and wiping some tears away with the other. She can't say anything and I know it's hard to make a Gilmore speechless.

"Ace" I say kneeing down on one knee and she closes her eyes but the tears are still there. "Baby look at me" I say and she does.

"I love you Rory. The love that I feel for you is unexplainable but I know I can't live without you. I need you. You amaze me in everything you do and everything you are. You're it for me Ace. I love you. It was always you and always will be, so what do say…marry me, spend the rest of your life as my wife, my love and my heart" I state and open the box. She covers her mouth and the tears fall harder.

"Ace, you need to say something" I state looking at her. She doesn't look good. "Ace" I state standing up.

"Say it again" she says softly caressing my cheek. I smile and move closer to her, wrapping one arm around her.

"Marry me" I state when we're nose to nose.

"Yes" she says almost inaudible and I kiss her passionately and lift her up spinning her around.

"I love you Ace" I state grabbing the ring out and placing it on her finger.

"I love you too Logan" she smiles and launches herself in my arms.

Great, or did you hate it. i felt it was right let me know!


	18. Mommy's Sick

An: Have i told you all how much i love your reviews....Do well...I DO. I love them and they keep me writing. So keep it up!!!!!

Ch 18

"Daddy" Alex says running to the door as I come in from work on a Thursday. Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner followed by the wedding on Saturday for the wedding and Ace has been crazy. Between my birthday, the bachelorette party the following week and then all the last minute planning with Steph she's been nuts. It's been take out dinner all week and she's been so tired. I can't wait until this wedding is over. We haven't been able to celebrate our engagement because everything is crazy. Hopefully she'll get much needed rest on Sunday.

"Hey buddy" I say dropping my briefcase on the floor.

"Mommy's sick" he says and I look at him. Not again. Not now. I head to the bedroom and don't see Ace.

"Ace" I say and open the door. She's sitting on the floor holding her knees to her chest pale as a ghost.

"Hey" I say kneeing down.

"Not to close, I think I'm sick again" she says placing her head on her arm that was on top of her legs.

"Let's get you to bed" I say helping her up only to have her pull away and throw up again. I grab her hair and rub her back. She hates being sick and I knew it was coming. She has been running on fumes for weeks now.

"Water" she says and I nod. I head to the kitchen to find Alex looking in the refrigerator.

"Hey buddy, how long as Mommy been sick" I question running the tap.

"A week" he says and I look at him.

"A week" I question and he nods grabbing an apple and shutting the door.

"She had Auntie Steph with her when she picked me up all week" he says and now I'm concerned.

"What do you say we order pizza and let mommy sleep. Can you grab the menu" I question and he nods. I head back to the bedroom and see Ace laying face down on the bed.

"Ace" I say sitting next to her.

"Mmm" she says.

"A week, why didn't you tell me" I say and she rolls over.

"It's nothing Logan; I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me" she states and shake my head.

"Try again" I state.

"Logan, I'm in no mood to debate with you" she says rubbing her head.

"What pizza" I state and she looks at me sickly.

"Do not mention food or let me even smell it" she says rolling over curling into a ball.

"You sleep, I'll feed Alex" I say kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

"What's up man" Colin says answering the phone. "Can you send Steph over and meet me and Alex at the Pizza place" I say and he laughs.

"She's already on her way. Gilmore sick right" he laughs.

"Yeah" I say as the door bell rings.

"I'll see you in ten, man" I state hanging up.

"Alex, jacket we're going out for pizza" I state and he runs to grab his coat as I answer the door.

"Hey" I state seeing Steph there.

"Where is she" she questions and I point to the bedroom.

"Hi Auntie Steph, bye Auntie Steph" Alex says running past us and to the elevator.

"Go, I have it" she smiles as I follow Alex.

**Rory POV**

"Alright girlie, up you go" Steph says throwing the light on and I groan.

"Go away" I say throwing a pillow at her.

"Not until you take these and now" she says pulling me up off the bed.

"Is this payback for when you were sick" I question looking at her.

"Yes, and I was pregnant which will explain your emotional breakdowns, healthy food kick you're trying to hide from Huntz and all the throwing up. Now more that cute butt of your into that bathroom and pee on these sticks" she says handing me three boxes.

"But I can't be, you're wedding is in two day, we just got engaged, I can't be" I state thinking she's crazy.

"You'll feel better I promise you" Steph says pushing me into the bathroom. This can't be happening, not now. I know I said I wanted a baby, but not now. I want to get married first. I want to be married when Logan and I finally have a baby. I can't do this without him. I need him here. "Steph, I say walking out of the bathroom seeing her on the phone.

"You want Logan, right" she says already knowing and I nod. I'm going to meet Colin with Alex and he's on his way. I think he might even run" she says hugging me.

"Girlie, he loves you. I know that you will be okay. You are both ready for this and its amazing having the baby of the man that you love" she says as she hugs me and walks out of the apartment.

I walk to the kitchen to get water as the front door opens. "What are those" I laugh seeing Logan with loads of sunflowers.

"I don't know…I just bought them" he says confused and I laugh.

"You're too much" I say as he walks over to me.

"Let's do this" he says kissing my forehead and laying the flowers on the island.

"Are we ready for this" I question as he holds my hand and leads me back to the bedroom.

"Isn't this what you wanted? We have been practicing everyday Ace" he smirks and hit is arm.

"I know, but we're engaged now" I say and he turns around and looks at me.

"What does that have to do with anything" he questions.

"Nothing but how am I supposed to plan a wedding with morning sickness" I questions.

"Wasn't you who said you only need 4 weeks to plan a wedding" he smirks.

"Don't use my words against me Huntzberger. That's not fair and you know it" I state heading to the bathroom.

"I hear Fiji is nice this time of year" he yells and I throw a towel at him.

"Need help" he questions and I know he's pacing the room.

"Not unless you want to hold the stick…wait don't answer that" I state closing the door. I hear him laugh as I open the first box.

"Okay Rory you can do this, it's simple. You pee on the stick and you wait five minute" I say to softly opening the rest of the boxes. Breathing in and out, I take all three of them before walking out to see Logan pacing.

"We have 5 minutes" I state and he pulls me close to him.

"You know that love you right, that I want this" he says caressing my face.

"I do, Logan. This is what we both want. Bad timing but we're ready, right? We're ready for this?" I say and he kisses me passionately.

"We're ready Ace" he smirks as the timer goes off and we both look at the bathroom door.

"Well go" he says.

"Me, you have two eyes, you go look" I state freaked out completely knowing that it's the moment of truth. Whatever those three tests say will change everything.

"Rory, it's your body. You look" he state stepping back.

"This is stupid, we'll both go" I state grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom.

"I need a drink" he says walking out as I stare at the three positive sticks. That's not good. I was drinking last week and now this. What if I hurt my baby? What if something is wrong with it because of all the alcohol? And the fish, we had sushi the other night and I know Steph couldn't eat it, what if that causing some problems. I cry. I fall to the ground crying thinking I just ruined our chances.

"Ace" Logan says coming back in.

"Baby, I'm sorry. That wasn't the best thing to do walking out like that but I'm still here there's no need to cry" he says hugging me.

"I was drinking…a lot Logan what if something is wrong?" I snap at him.

"Hey don't make this out like I made you, you did that not me" he snaps at me and push him away and get up.

"Right so go ahead and blame me for this too while you're at. Right this is my fault is that what you're going to say...I can't believe you" I scream walking to the closet and grabbing my overnight bag.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, we have to talk about this" he yells as I'm packing my bag.

"No, you stay here and talk to your damn self because I refuse to be in the same room as you right now. I can't even look at you knowing that you blame me" I state pushing past him and grabbing my purse.

"I don't blame you Ace, come on stop" he almost begs grabbing my arm.

"No, you stay here I'm leaving" I say ripping my arm away and storming out the door.

**Logan POV**

I just watch her leave and I'm frozen. She's pregnant. She's having a baby, our baby. This is what we wanted right? Did I really blame her for drinking last week, sure she's been emotional and we did drink, but drinking one night isn't going to that much harm well it?

"Was that Rory running out of here" Colin questions coming in with Steph and Alex.

"What did you say to her" Steph demands.

"Where's mommy" Alex says. I just look at them and fall on the couch. I bury my head in my hands and hate myself right now.

"Alex why don't you saw me how you walk down the aisle for the wedding Saturday" I hear Steph says and I can hear them walking down the hall.

"Man, what's going on" Colin says sitting next to me and tapping my back.

"She's pregnant, well at least the three tests in the bathroom says she is" I state looking at my best friend for almost 18 years.

"That's great man, really. You're finally getting what you want" he says and shake my head.

"Steph drank on New Years' right" I question and he nods.

"The doctor said everything looked fine, we did an ultrasound right away to make sure" he says.

"I need to find Rory" I say getting up. "Can you…"I say at the door.

"Go, we got it" Colin states. I run out and into the elevator. I need to find Rory. I need to tell her I'm an idiot and that I love him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I had no luck, I check everywhere I could think of but I couldn't find her. It was close to midnight when I went home and sent Colin and Steph home with Rory's dress for the rehearsal. She won't leave Steph hanging not matter how upset she is at me.

"She's here but acting like nothing is wrong" Colin says walking into the ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria. I glance back and see Rory talking to Steph and Rosemary like nothing happened last night. She looks incredible in that deep purple one shoulder cocktail dress that is pleated under the bust line and sways when she walks. It's gorgeous and accents her soft white skin. Her hair is pulled to the side with the diamond dangling earring that I got her for Valentine's Day. She looks exquisite down to those black Christian Louboutin peep toe slingbacks. She glances over to us and gives me a small smile. She's acting and I know it.

"Go talk to her" Colin states as Rory comes loser.

"Colin, the priest wants to start and we need the groom" she says smiling.

"Ace" I say reaching for her hand.

"Tonight and tomorrow is not about us Huntzberger, it about Steph and Colin" she says almost seething through her teeth and moving out of my reach.

"Gilmore, please give him 5 minutes please" Colin says.

"Fine, outside Huntzberger" she states walking out of the ballroom and through the lobby and out to the side walk.

"Talk" she says.

"I'm sorry" I state.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it" she says looking away.

"I don't blame you Rory. I was shocked but that in no way means I don't want this. Come on Ace, we want this" I say stepping closer and she doesn't move away. That's a good sign.

"I know we do, I want this more than anything Logan, but what if…"she says trying to hold back the tears. I grab her hands and pull them to my chest.

"It'll be okay, Colin said Steph freaked out too but the doctor did an ultrasound and everything was fine. We'lll call first thing Monday and get you in" I say and she looks at me.

"Really" she smiles with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. You and this baby is what important now. We have to make sure you're both healthy but where did you go last night I was so worried" I state caressing her cheek.

"My old apartment" she states and I look confused. It's May and she moved in February.

"I know, but I couldn't give it up. It was a safety net" she says and I nod.

"Let me be that safety net now" I say pulling her closer and she nods.

"I love you" she says leaning up and kissing me sweetly.

"I love you too Ace" I say breaking the kiss.

"We're having a baby Logan" she smiles brightly at me.

"We're having our baby Ace" I say and she throws her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately.

Yay a baby!!!


	19. BEING IN THE MOMENT

AN: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY. IDEAS GOT MIXED AROUND LATELY AND I HOPE THINGS ARE SMOOTHER NOW. ENJOY AND LIKE ALWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THEY TRULY HELP ME CONTINUE WRITING!

Ch 19

"I hate this" I say throwing up again in the bridal room. It's been nonstop since I got up this morning with Steph at 6am. Logan and Colin took our room with Alex. No one trusted Steph and Colin to stay away so we got the babysitting jobs. Mom warned me Friday about morning sickness with a Gilmore pregnancy. She was sick for months with Will and I'm not looking forward to that part. And just my luck, it has to begin today. She was ecstatic when I told her and wished Logan all the luck dealing with a pregnant Gilmore. Luke spent nights sleeping at the diner when she was pregnant with Will.

"Breathe Gilmore, do you want me to get Logan" Rosemary says holding my hair back. It's 2 hours to the ceremony and I'm the only one not dressed beside Steph who's getting her makeup done. I just can't stop throwing up.

"No, he's has Alex to get dressed. I don't want to make him worry about me" I state as there's a knock at the door. Rosemary helps me off the floor and into the room as Juliet opens it. It's Alex coming in with a box of crackers and a bottle of juice.

"Hey little man" I say from the bed.

"Here it's from Daddy" he says handing me the stuff.

"Well thank you" I smile at him before walking over to my purse.

"Here" I say handing him 10 dollars.

"Whoa" he says looking at it.

"Massagers and big helpers always get tips and can I say you look so handsome" I state fixing his vest. Steph gave in and let them wear vest instead of ties.

"Wait until I tell daddy" he smiles running back out.

"Drink it, trust me it helps. Colin probably told him" Steph says as I'm eyeing the bottle of orange juice. Gilmores hate juice. I unscrew the top and take a sip. It's not half bad, I'm surprised. I sit down in the makeup chair and allow them to fix my hair now. Ten minutes later oddly enough my stomach settled down from the crackers and juice. Now I can finally get dressed and take the pre-wedding photos with Steph.

40 minutes prior to ceremony, Rosemary and I head out to check on things and I spot the boys fooling around by the alter and shake my head.

"What are you doing" I yell and they all look at me.

"Feeling better Ace" Logan smirks.

"I'm ashamed at all of you, Alex is the only one behavior what are you all 5, get those jackets on now and stop monkeying around before I stick Paris on all three of you" I state and they all look scared.

"You won't love" Finn questions me.

"Try me Finneus, I've been throwing up all morning and not in the mood to deal with all bullshit today and neither is Steph" I smirk.

"Mate, control your woman" he states.

"Finn" Rosemary warns him and he cringes.

"Sorry love" he says picking up his jacket and putting it on.

"And you say we're whipped man" Colin laughs.

"You're going to be wife less if you don't get that damn jacket on McCrea" I say and he looks at me. They all get dressed right then and Logan comes over.

"You okay" he questions kissing me lightly.

"I'm fine now, thank you for the crackers" I say fastening his cufflinks for him.

"That was Colin's idea. You look incredible" he says stepping back and looking me over.

"And best part of being a bridesmaid is that I can always wear it again" I state sarcastically like Steph did earlier. He laughs shaking his head.

"Mommy" Alex says running the moment.

"Yes baby" I say turning to him.

"Look" he says holding up money and I look at Logan.

"He has decided he was going to scheme money, thanks to you Ace. All morning whenever he did something he wanted to be paid for it" he says and I laugh.

"Me got this one from Uncle Finn" he says excitedly handing me a $100. I look at Finn.

"Love it was all I had and he tricked me" Finn complains as Rosemary helps him with his cufflinks.

"Nice Alex, but you shouldn't always have to get paid for helping out. You should help because it's the right thing to do" I state handing it back to him.

"Me have to give back?" he question looking at the almost $200 in his head.

"No way buddy, it's yours" I smirk kissing his head and then Logan's cheek and walking away.

The music starts playing to signal the beginning of the ceremony and I can see Alex walk down and smile. He's so cute. Everyone is cooing and it adorable. Juliet walks down first and the Rosemary. I watched Finn's face and he smiles. That boy loves her. I look down at my ring and smile brightly. Next will be Logan and me. Everything is finally falling into place; we're engaged, having a baby, we have Alex and I love him. I love Logan more than anything in this world; he's the one that I was always meant to be with. I walk down and all I can see is Logan who's staring at me and I smile. I take my place and we all look at Steph and her dad coming down and I look over at Logan who's looking at me and not Steph.

"Love you" he mouths and I smile. Steph and Colin look so happy, so in love. He waited long enough to make her his and its right. I realize that I don't want to wait to marry Logan. I want to be his wife before the baby comes. By the time I get out of my mind, I look up and see the kiss and they are introduced as husband and wife. They proceed down the aisle and step up to Logan.

"I love you too" I say and he smiles. I link my arm with his as the pictures are taken and we head out behind Steph and Colin to the limo. They are going separately from the wedding party back to the hotel for the reception and pictures.

"So, when's the date" Rosemary questions as we're in the limo.

"For" I say snuggling into Logan's side and he kisses my head. I'm so tired, between the wedding craziness this morning and throwing up, I could really use a nap.

"The wedding Mommy" Alex says like I should have known that already from next to Finn.

"We're not sure, soon hopefully" I say looking at Logan.

"Really" he says shocked and I nod.

The reception is everything a society wedding should be…long. Alex fell asleep on the bench in the side room around 7. Logan and I danced and were just so in the moment. We stayed close to one another all night and it was exactly what I wanted. This is the man I'm spending the rest of my life with and everyone there knew it. Unfortunately my grandparents were there and I scolded for not telling them sooner about the engagement. I told them that since they seemed not to be happy last time we were there, that it didn't matter if they knew or not. Then grandma launched into this lecture on how ungrateful I was and that I'm turning out exactly like my mother. I thanked her for that and promised to email her a copy of the marriage license she will not be attending the wedding. I refuse to have anyone there that doesn't approve of us. Steph tossed the banquet straight to me and it wasn't that funny as everyone made it out to be. Colin got kicked by Steph as he was getting the garter and we all know he felt her up by her face. That got tossed straight to Logan but Finn grabbed it and it turned into this rolling fight on the floor for everyone's enjoyment. Logan won finally and it was a prank. Those three will never grow up. Has Logan kneed down to place it on my leg, Finn started to cat call at us and I warned Logan not to do anything. It didn't work. He slide his hand all the way up teasing me lighting with his finger and I bite my lip. Damn him. He finally pulls his hand out and it felt like hours but it was only a few seconds. He pulled me up and kissed me passionately with got more cheers from the peanut gallery.

Logan picked up Alex and brought him upstairs around 11 and we decided to head to bed. We had joining rooms and were able to be alone while he slept. Colin and Steph retired an hour ago to their honeymoon suit. So we weren't missing anything. I changed out of my gown and called for Logan. I have on a sexy light blue chemise that matching the garter that I kept on and my heels. When he didn't answer, I walked out of the bedroom to find him on the balcony taking to Colin from upstairs.

"Hi" I say seductively leaning on the balcony door frame and he looks away from Colin and to me.

Swallowing hard before replying "Hello" he says enjoying the view of me.

"What…Gilmore what are you wearing" Colin states from upstairs and Logan looks up smirking. "Lucky bastard" Colin replies.

"McCrea go back to your wife" I yell as I indicate to Logan that I want him to come here with my finger. Which he does and I wrap my leg around him and he growls.

"She fell asleep and I'm lonely; can't Logan come play" he whines like a five year old.

"No, I'm horny so say goodbye Logan" I say pulling Logan inside by his belt.

"Bye, Colin" he yells shutting the doors loudly.

"At least some one's getting some" I hear Colin yell down before the doors shut completely.

"Horny, Ace" he states pulling me closer and kissing me passionately.

"Well, I owe you from last night when I fell asleep" I state pushing him back on the bed and he looks surprised as I straddle him. He loves it when I take control.

"You're gorgeous" he says running his hands up and down under the chemise. Every touch drives me crazy.

"For now" I smile placing his hand on my stomach. He lifts me up and turns us around and laying me underneath him.

"You're still will be incredibly sexy and gorgeous Ace" he says and I smile. He leans down kissing me passionately and I can taste the scotch on his tongue.

"Let's get married" I say as he kisses down my neck and I moan a little.

"Last time I checked we were" he says lifting my left hand to show me my ring.

"I mean soon, like right when Colin and Steph come home" I say and he sits up. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"That's two weeks" he questions looking at me and I nod.

"Let's just go somewhere and get married, Logan. None of this crazy planning, none of those parties" I say sitting up in my knees to be eye level with him. We're sitting on the bed and he thinking about it.

"We can do it on the beach at the Vineyard or in the Hawaii if you want" he says thinking it over.

"Perfect" I say launching myself in his arms and he holds me tight.

"Now, can I make love to you" he questions laying me back now resuming activity.


	20. ALEX'S REACTION

AN: I HAD THIS ONE WRITTEN AS WELL SO I DECIDED TO POST IT. I FELT THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS MORE FLUFF THAN ANYTHING AND YOU ALL DESERVED A BETTER CHAPTER. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS!!

Ch 20

It's Monday and we dropped Alex off at school and went to the doctor's office. One thing good about being a Hayden and a soon to be Huntzberger is the ability to pull some strings. I called on Friday morning and had them squeeze me in. I'm wiggling my leg up and down because I'm nervous. I have been all morning.

"Ace, you need to relax" Logan says placing a hand on my knee top stop me.

"Lorelai Hayden" the nurse calls and I jump out of the seat, Logan just smirks at me.

"Be quiet" I scold him playfully.

"Didn't say a thing Ace" he says taking my hand before we follow the nurse. We enter the exam room and I look at Logan. I hate needles.

"We need some blood first and then a urine sample before the doctor sees you" the nurse says. She hands me a cup and I look at Logan.

"I'll be here" he says kissing my forehead before I head to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I walk into the exam room seeing Logan talking to the doctor.

"Hey" I say and they look at me.

"Rory, I'm Dr. Livingston, I'm Honor's OBGYN. It's nice to meet you finally. Honor talks about you and Logan often" he says shaking my hand and I nod.

"You okay" Logan questions me walking closer to me.

"Light headed" I state sitting on the exam table.

"It's from the blood being drawn, you need more iron; we'll have to watch that" the doctor says and I smile.

"So you think you're pregnant" he questions and I nod. "Nervous" he laughs.

"Very" I state.

"She's usually not this quiet, it's quite odd behavior for her" Logan smirks and slap his chest. "What, I'm right" he states.

"Why don't we do an exam to see, while waiting for them to process the samples, If you are I want to do an ultrasound, It's the best predictor of when exactly the little one was conceived and due" Dr. Livingston says handing me a drape.

"Bottom down, I'll give you a minute" he says stepping out.

"Need help" Logan smirks.

"Keep it up and you're be waiting in the waiting room until I'm done" I state and he comes closer as I'm undoing my jeans.

"Now, you don't want that do you" he says cupping my cheek.

"No I want you in here with me, but making funny of me being nervous isn't helping the nerves Logan" I say upset and he kisses me lightly.

"I'm sorry" he says hugging me. He steps back and lets me finish. I sit on the table at the end, used to annual exams when the doctor knocks.

"You're last exam was when" he questions taking the Pap smear and checking my cervix.

"In October" I state eyes shut tightly, I hate this. I know I always schedule them around my birthday to remember. Logan is standing by my shoulder and I keep glancing up at him. If I didn't know better I would say he was jealous. Jealous of the doctor giving me an exam, that's going to be great using against him later.

"Everything looks good down here, and you feel about 8weeks give and take" he says and I look up at Logan who's shocked. "So get dressed and I'll have a nurse escort you down to ultrasound. I'll see you in a few minutes and congratulations" he says shaking my hand and Logan's. Logan still looks shocked.

"Huntz you okay there, need some water or perhaps a time machine" I smirk standing up and getting dressed and he sits down in the chair. "Logan" I try again stepping closer after I'm dressed.

"You're pregnant" he says unsure.

"Yes, we established that days ago with the tests and the doctor just confirmed it" I state sitting on his lap. He holds on to me and hugs me tightly.

"You're really are pregnant" he says looking at me and I smile.

"Yes, now, I don't know about you but I want to see our baby and then get some food I'm starving" I say kissing his forehead before getting up. He smiles at me brightly and follows me to the door.

"Let's go see our baby" he says.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We're waiting at Alex's school for him to come up front. We decided to take him out after the doctor's appointment. The ultrasound confirmed that I was 9weeks and due December 20th. A Christmas baby, nothing could be more perfect. The baby looked like a peanut shape but zooming in you can see that the baby is forming right on schedule.

"Mommy, Daddy" he says coming out with Ms. Honeycutt his teacher.

"Alex says you're getting married, I wanted to extend our congratulations to you both" she says. She's about 30 with blonde hair, but she's very sweet. Alex loves her.

"Thank you" I state picking Alex up and hugging him.

"We'll see you tomorrow Alex" she says.

"Bye" he waves as Logan holds the door opened for us.

"What do you say we get some lunch at home and head to the park buddy" Logan says as I put him down.

"Cool" he says climbing into the car.

"You shouldn't be lifting him" Logan says closing the door after Alex is buckled.

"I will pick him up when I want, you heard the doctor I should try to stick to my daily routine" I state.

"He also said to exercise, eat healthy, limit your caffeine intake are you planning on doing that" he smirks walking around the car.

"Maybe" I state getting in and he laughs. I don't know if I can give up coffee. I know that I should, but it's my sole elixir of life that makes me who I am. This is going to be so hard.

At home, we get lunch together and sit down at the table before Logan began. "Alex, Mommy and I have something to tell you" Logan starts as we sit down.

"What" he says with a mouthful of chips and I laugh.

"You know how we're getting married" I say and he nods. He was ecstatic about that. It was one of his birthday wishes that he told me about that morning and about be always being his mommy forever. I'm just hoping he will be about the baby too.

"Well what would you say if we told you you're going to be a big brother" Logan says and he screamed. That wasn't what we expected. He yelled at the top of his lungs and threw all his food on the floor and running away from the table. He ran down to his room and slammed the door. Logan and I just sat there looking at one other as we can hear him screaming.

"I should go talk to him" Logan says standing up as his cell phone rings. "It's Honor" he says staring at the door.

"I'll go to Alex, it's probably Josh anyways" I smile knowing that Honor is probably in labor. She was due in 4 days.

"Alex" I say knocking on his door.

"Go away" he yells. Now I feel horrible. Logan and I wanted this so much that we never really thought of Alex.

"I'm not going to do that, Alex" I state and he screams louder. It's this ear piercing scream that you think he was hurt, but he's just frustrated and acting out.

"Alexander Elias Huntzberger you open this door right now" Logan states harshly knocking on the door.

"NO" Alex yells. Logan look shocked. Alex listens so well all the time, I don't think Logan is used to this acting out and back talking.

"Alexander I'm not playing with you. Aunt Honor is having her baby and we need to get to the hospital. You need to come out her now" Logan yells. I step back. I hate that he's yelling at him. It's not his fault that he's upset over the baby. It's ours.

"Alexander, I'm giving you to the count of 3 to open this door before I do it' he states.

"Logan, stop" I say trying to calm him down.

"No, you told him to open this door and he didn't listen. He needs to listen, Rory" he states still angry.

"Go to hospital for your sister and let me deal with Alex please. We'll meet you there" I state touching his arm.

"Alexander, you better listen to mommy do you hear me" Logan states.

"Yes sir" Alex states sarcastically. Oh, he's so Logan's son with that attitude. I couldn't help it I giggled. Logan just looked at me.

"Are you sure" Logan states as we walk away from the door.

"Go, I'll see you soon" I say kissing him.

"Call me if there's a problem" he says kissing me. I smile and shut the door behind him. I leave Alex in is room to cool off. That's what Mom does with Will all the time. I clean up lunch, putting Alex's in a bag to take with us. I eat mine as I clean up.

"Hi" I hear Alex behind me about ten minutes after Logan left.

"Hi" I say turning around to see him with his Kangaroo. It was a present from Finn for his birthday. "I sorry" he says looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it little man" I question bending down to him. He only nods and heads to the couch.

"Okay little man, want to tell me what all that was about" I question handing him a juice box.

"You no love me no more" he says holding mate (the kangaroo's name) close to him.

"Why would I not love you Alex" I question already knowing where this is going. "Baby" he says.

"Oh, you think that since Mommy and Daddy are having a baby that we won't love you no more" I say and he nods.

"Never going to happen" I say hugging him.

"We need you little man, and the baby is going to need its big brother" I say and he looks up at me like I'm crazy, just like Logan does sometimes.

"Who else is going teach the baby how to not lose Daddy" I question and he looks excited.

"ME" he says and I nod.

"Daddy gets lost all the time, we need an expert to find him and that's you" I say tapping his nose.

"Plus, who else is going to teach the baby how to get everything out of mommy and daddy that it wants" I say and he smile.

"Me" he says and I nod.

"See we need you and we will always love you no matter how many babies we have" I say.

"Can I feed baby" he questions.

"You can sure help, Mommy is going to need you to help her, and I can't think of someone better for the job than you" I state getting up and grabbing his lunch.

"Really" he says following me with mate.

"Yep" I state "so what do you say, you ready to be a big brother now" I question handing him his lunch.

"Yes" he says jumping up and down.

"Alright, now let's go see daddy and your new cousin" I say walking to the door.

"Daddy not mad no more" he questions in the elevator. "He might be, but leave that to me little man" I wink at him and he giggles.

We enter the delivery waiting room to see Mitchum and Logan there with Josh's parent I believe. Ava and Lily are sleeping on the opposite sofas. "Daddy" Alex yells running across the room to Logan. "I see someone is out of his room.

"Mommy loves me" Alex says as I sit next to Logan.

"Of course she does" Logan says looking at me.

"And you love me" Alex continues and Logan laugh. I think he realized what happened.

"That's very true, always buddy" Logan says.

"And I love baby" he says everyone gets quiet.

"What did you say Alex" Mitchum questions him.

"I love baby" he states again to his grandfather.

"What baby" Mitchum says confused.

"That baby" he state like duh grandpa pointing to my stomach.

"You're pregnant" Mitchum says surprised.

"9 weeks Dad" Logan says proudly.

"Well isn't this the day of surprises" Mitchum says standing up and pulling me up and hugging me. Now, it's my turn to be shocked.

"Congratulations" he says letting go and I look at Logan who's just as shocked at the public display as I am.

"Thanks" I say sitting back down and looking at Logan who shrugs.

"It's a boy" Josh says ecstatically coming out smiling in scrubs. The room erupts in congratulations. "He's 8 lbs 3 oz and 22 inches long" Josh says hugging his mom.

"Big boy" Mitchum laughs and I look at Logan. Now, I'm scared. He leans over and kisses me temple and whispering "months to go Ace, relax."

"Honor wants to see Rory" Josh says and everyone looks at me. I just shrug and follow Josh to the back.

"Hey" I say walking into the room with Honor holding the little baby.

"Nice to see you again Rory" Dr. Livingston says filling out some charts.

"Oh I knew it" Honor smiles at me.

"9 weeks" I say walking to the bed to see the baby. He's adorable with dark hair like Josh and fair skin like Honor.

"He's adorable" I state.

"I want you as his godparent" she says and I look at her. I wasn't expecting that. "Well you and Logan" Josh states.

"But I assumed…" I say surprised. I thought Logan was Lily's or Ava's godfather.

"He was so busy with Alex with the girls to appreciate being a godfather. It seems right now. Josh's sister and her husband is Ava's and his brother and his wife are Lily's. It's time" Honor says and I smile.

"Of course, Logan is going to love it" I say.

"Well then Aunt Rory, I want to introduce you to Caleb Logan Hartman" Honor says.

"Hey Caleb" I say as she hands me the baby. I just stare at him as I walk over to the rocking chair on the other side of the bed.

"Baby" Alex says coming in with Logan and Lily who must have woken up. Her crazy blonde hair hanging over his shoulder and I smile. I wonder if our daughter will have blonde hair.

"He's you're new cousin" Honor says as Logan hands a sleeping Lily to Josh. He's just watching me and I smile.

"Hi baby" he says as I rock the baby. "Auntie Honor, guess what?" Alex says walking over to his Aunt as Logan walks and bends down to me.

"What" she says amused, playing his game.

"Mommy having baby too" he says excited.

"Really, well I don't know a better person to be a big brother than you little guy" she says and he laughs.

"That's what mommy said" he states walking back to me.

"You look amazing holding him Ace" Logan says looking at Caleb then at me.

"Want to hold him" I say handing him the baby. He takes Caleb and lift Alex to my lap. Logan looks like the perfect dad holding a newborn and I don't know if I can wait 7 months to see him holding ours.

"Daddy me hold baby too, you have to share" Alex says holding his hands out and Logan looks at Honor. The room laughs at Alex.

"He has to learn sometime" she smiles. I move Alex's arms so he can hold Caleb. Logan places him down into Alex's arms, but I keep mine directly under him to really support him without Alex knowing.

"Me holding baby" he says proudly and Josh snaps a picture. "Me going to be awesome big brother Mommy" he says looking at me.

"Yes you are Alex" I laugh kissing his hair.


	21. ONLY THE BEGINNING

AN: I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND THAT UPDATES MIGHT BE A LITTLE LONGER TIME BETWEEN CONSIDERING I'M MOVING AND NEED TO GET THE INTERNET HOOKED UP AGAIN. I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Ch 21

"If we didn't live together, I swear I would never see you" I state coming into bed. It's been two weeks since little Caleb as been born and wedding planning has taken over our lives.

"I know, but I just want everything to be perfect" she says snuggling into my side.

"I know, but as long as it end the same way I'm happy Ace" I say and she smiles. She looks exhausted.

"I talked to Victoria and I still have to hit up the book tour in the bigger cities, Chicago, LA, San Francisco, Dallas, Miami and Minneapolis" she says.

"When" I question knowing that it's a lot traveling like that and now being pregnant she needs to concentrate on that.

"A week after we get home" she cringes and I just stare at her. We are planning the wedding in Hawaii on Maui and then spending another week down there. Lorelai already is going to Alex home with them. We'll be coming home and then she'll be gone again. I hate it but if she doesn't she'll be in breach of the contract and honestly I don't want to deal with the legal allegations with all that.

"How long" I question as she rolls to her side and I hold her close to my chest.

"6 weeks, I should be back in time for Steph's baby and then do all the east coast afterwards" she says yawning.

"What about with Alex and school" I question. He's starting pre-kindergarten in September at St. Marks this fall and he's been talking about it for months. It's surreal that he's attending the primary school of the high school the boys and I went to for three months. I feel old.

"I already took the week prior and the week of off. We have so much to do between supplies, uniforms, parent activity meetings and getting him ready that I need them. You have that big conference that week in London with Mitchum and not returning until the day before he goes. One of us has to be here" she states and I kiss her shoulder.

"Tired or do you have some energy left for me" I smirk hugging her and she yawns again. I'll take that as a no. Two weeks in Hawaii with her is going to be exactly what we need gear up for the next few months of craziness and maybe I even get some again. It's been a week and I need it.

_Next Morning_

"Mate we need to talk" Finn and Colin storms my office and I look up from the paperwork.

"Boys, what can I do for you" I smirk knowing that they received the invitations that we had delivered for Hawaii.

"What is this and don't tell me just an impromptu vacation" Colin states slamming the invitation on my desk.

"Rory and I want to go away before the baby comes and want all of you to join us. What's wrong with it" I smirk.

"Mate, we've been friends for bloody too long for that to fly. What is the meaning of this" Finn states sitting down.

"Fun in the sun" I say standing up and closing the door. Rory and I decided to invite everyone to a weeklong vacation to Hawaii next week paid in full. Only Lorelai, Luke and Chris know it's for the wedding. We only invited who were truly wanted and that included family and the gang plus Lane and Paris. Small, intimate and exactly what we want. No big society wedding that last for hours like Colin.

"Huntz, really, Steph is flipping out not knowing and wait until Rory gets to be almost 6 months, it's not pretty" Colin laughs.

"I can't tell you" I smirk and they look at each other.

"NO" they exclaim finally getting in.

"Mate, are you serious? After all this time you are pulling the best possible trick in the book" Finn exclaims laughing.

"And Gilmore is okay with this" Colin question.

"It was her idea" I laugh as we exchange man hugs in congratulations.

"99 really do know what she wants, doesn't she" Colin laughs.

"Have you met her, because Ace has always been this way" I state hitting the speed dial on the phone to her cell.

"Help" she yells.

"Ace" I yell thinking something is wrong.

"Steph, get off of me, It's Logan" we hear and laugh at them.

"Ace" I say trying not to laugh.

"Colin, I know you're there if she's here. Call her off, ouch that hurts Steph" Ace states through the phone.

"Logan, tell her to tell me" I hear Steph says as something gets slammed closed.

"She hurt me. Do you have any idea what it's like to be harassed by a pregnant lady? My god, her strength doubled is Colin sure she's taking prenatal vitamins and not muscle building pills" Ace says and we hear banging.

"Ace, the boys figured it out. Just tell her and Rosemary who I'm assuming is there as well" I smirk.

"How, did they tar and feather you? You were told not to tell and what did you do? You told. God, can't you do anything Huntzberger" she scolds me and I look up at the boys. Mood swing 101.

"Love, we knew something was up when we seen all expenses paid for" Finn says.

"I hate you, all of you" she says hanging up.

"Ouch" Finn says.

"They only get worse man, find a safety zone now" Colin says as Dad comes inside.

"You're getting married aren't you" he states and I nod.

"Go home and see your fiancé, now" dad says walking back out and I look at the boys. "No, wait. Get me the expense sheets for this wedding and then go home" he states coming back in and leaving again.

"Is he alright mate, mid life crisis perhaps. He looks a bit happy or did the old man finally get some?" Finn questions me.

"It's the Rory factor, I keep tell you man, that girl is like a precious gem that everyone wants and you get. Lucky bastard; but when you share her, she makes everything amazing. She even managed to change Papa Huntz into a human. Something I thought I would never see" Colin states.

"But she changed me in Yale and you didn't like it. Actually how many times did you complain about it" I question pulling up the wedding file on the computer.

"I know, but no one of us were supposed to get serious and committed like you did in college man" he says.

"This from the guy who got married first" Finn laughs as I print out the three pages.

"And you'll be next Finn, just wait" he says slapping his back.

"Rose and I have an understanding" he counters and I look at Colin before bursting out laughing.

"Right and next you'll tell me she hasn't been pushing for the move in stage" Colin says.

"Or the, I want a baby because Rory and Steph are having on" I add and he looks away.

"She has" Colin laughs. We knew this day would come.

"She can't have kids, guys" he says seriously and we look at him.

"Oh man, I'm sorry" I state knowing that he loves Alex like his own and now I see why. This must kill him.

"Remember the car accident in freshman year that she had" he continues but sits down.

"The one that we thought she wouldn't make it" I say sitting down. This is devastating because they both love kids.

"They did a partial hysterectomy to save her life because the glass cut through it. It would be impossible for her to carry a baby full term" he says and I feel for him.

"It takes a lot for you to love her knowing that man" Colin says. Finn is always so exciting and full of life and right now he looks like he lost part of himself.

"Just because she can't have children doesn't make me live her any less. I knew this going in. I was the only one she told afterwards. I doubt even Steph and Rory know" he says.

"That's why she's stepped back from Steph lately, claiming to be busy all the time. Steph though she did something" Colin says and he nods.

"Watching the two of them, get their dreams of having kids make her feel that it's her fault that we never can" he states standing up.

"But Finn, there's options out there. Surrogacy is a big one, adoption is another. There's other ways to have children Finn" I state.

"She doesn't trust anybody. And she doesn't want a baby that isn't ours. It's why we're going to Australia in August until January" he says and we stare at him.

"Finn, you can allow her to run away from the problem. You do realize that the babies will be here when you return" I state knowing Ace would want to run too.

"Seeing the babies after the fact will be easier. She was okay with Alex when he was a newborn. I think it's more the whole bring another life into this world that she hates" he states.

"But enough about that, bachelor party here or in Maui mate" he states obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Neither" I say grabbing a folder for the report.

"What no way, even Steph allowed one" Colin says as we leave the office.

"This has nothing to do with Rory, I just don't want one" I state knocking on Dad's office.

"Mate, I think I went deaf, did the almighty Huntzberger say no to a party?" Finn smirks at Colin.

"I think so man, I think they are running a two for one special at the hearing aid place, we should get him a backup" Colin replies.

"Funny" I state opening the door.

"Here" I say handing him the folder.

"I don't want you and Rory to pay for this" Dad states hanging up the phone and I look back at the guys.

"Dad, Christopher already tried that" I say knowing I don't want to deal with Rory again over the money issue of this wedding.

"Leave dealing with Rory to me, I can get anyone to see my way son" he says dialing the phone.

"I'm still mad at you" Ace says but this time I hear laughing in the background. I guess they stopped fighting.

"It's Mitchum Rory" Dad says.

"Oh" she says shushing Steph.

"First, I want to see a surprised wedding is just the thing. Intimate and you get what you want" he says and I know he's laying it on thick.

"Um, thank you" she says unsure and I try not to laugh.

"That being said; I want to pay for it. You and my son…" he starts when Rory cuts him off.

"Absolutely not; I will not have you or my father paying for this wedding; I honestly don't give a damn what is society right or blah, blah, whatever. This is our wedding and we will pay for it and I'll tell you the same thing I told my mother and my father. You try and you can find yourself staying in Hartford and missing the entire thing. Do you understand me" she yells and scolds him. He looks up at me and I nod.

"Loud and clear, Rory, but…" he says but gets cut off.

"Don't but me! What are with all you Huntzbergers and your buts? This is how it is and that's the end of it. No buts, expects, however or maybes. The answer is no, final the end and deal with it. Oh and Logan sweetie, bring home cantaloupe, raspberry syrup and chocolate ice cream will you" she says hanging up and everyone is quiet.

"Well" Dad says stunned and I smirk. No one makes Mitchum Huntzberger speechless, but I guess my Ace can.

"I tried to warn you" I state.

"Raspberry syrup and cantaloupe mate" Finn says making a nasty face as I look at him.

"Don't forget the ice cream man. I thought Rory was making a banana split the other night, surprised to begin with knowing that there was fruit in it, but it was that. Alex and I just backed back out of the kitchen and left her alone" I say shaking my head at the memory. It was nasty.

"You're mother used to eat watermelon with pancake syrup with you" Dad says and I can already feel my stomach turning.

"Steph wants blueberry yogurt with Cheerios and chocolate syrup" Colin state and I look at him. Finn looks ready to hurl.

"It's just the beginning, not to mention Rory is a Gilmore. I could only image what her craving are and this is only the first trimester" Dad laughs and close my eyes. What have I gotten myself into?

Colin and I head to the penthouse with supplies and I walk into see Rory, Alex and Steph surrounded by junk food and fruit on the floor of the living room. Alex is passed out on the couch behind the girls "What the hell are they watching" Colin questions and I shake my head. They haven't even looked up since we came in. "Ace" I say and she waves her hand at me to be quiet. "Gross" Colin states disgusted and I look up. "Ace" I try again but the girls are heading their head in each other's shoulders.

"Okay enough" I state shutting the TV. I really hate the TLC channel. A baby story is all she will watch lately.

"Logan" she states.

"Huntz come on, we were watching that" Steph complains.

"You're both obsessed with that show" Colin says and they look at him. Bad move.

"Well sorry that it's our bodies that are getting stretched out and changing because you couldn't remember to wrap yourself. If we want to watch exactly what will be happening deal with it. We'll be so drugged up on pain meds by then to realize what's going on and I for one, want to know what's ahead for me" Rory yells at him getting up.

"Gilmore" he says stepping back. Steph is still planted on the floor; she's showing and almost 6 months along. Rory on the other hand, doesn't even show.

"Huntz" he says as she backs him into the island.

"You have no idea what is doing on with us and you get the easy job McCrea while Steph and I have to get up for feedings, diapers and all go through the damn labor. So shut your mouth and be glad that we love you enough to do this" she says but stopping when something catches her eye. "Strawberry, I thought I said raspberry. Didn't I say raspberry Steph" she says turning to me.

"Yes" Steph says.

"I got both" I state defending myself and walking to the island, pulling out the raspberry for her.

"Oh" she says smiling at me.

"Steph, let's go" Colin says helping her up.

"Bye girlie and I'll find that thing we were talking about" Steph says and Rory giggles. I'm confused. They leave and I look at Rory who's sitting on the island.

"What is Steph finding" I question walking to her. Something for the wedding that I can't seem to find" she says eating the strawberries out of the carton from the farmer's market we stopped out.

"Mmm" she moans out and I look at her.

"Good" I smirk as she opens her eyes.

"Very" she says taking another with the same reaction.

"Ace, you keep moaning like that, I'm going to be forced to have my way with you" I smirk kissing her neck.

"As we can take these and maybe the syrup, I'm game" she says squeezing the butterscotch syrup on top and eating it. Chocolate I can do, but butterscotch I will pass on.

"Never mind" I say stepping away. Weird craving is a definite mood killer.

"Okay" she says hoping off and heading to the recliner and flipping the TV on.

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


	22. PARADISE SURPRISES

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SO FOR THAT YOU GET A DOUBLE UPDATE. DO YOU LOVE IT OR WHAT!

CH 22

"Okay what is going on" Paris questions as we all stepped off the two private planes.

"We're in paradise Gellar, relax please" I say smiling at her. In 48 hours, I will be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger.

"Rory, come on. We all know something is going on, just tell us" Lane states as I see the boys walking over with the kids. We sent them on a separate plane with all the kids.

"Mean, very mean" Logan states looking ready to pass out and I laugh.

"It wasn't that bad honestly; we deal with them all day long; a few hours with your children won't kill you" Mom laughs looking at the men.

"Lor, next time you travel 10 hours with children on a plane 10,000 feet in the air and let me know what you feel like afterward" Dad says and the girls giggle.

"I smell alcohol mates" Finn says approaching up with a sleeping Lily on him.

"Minus two people and you are correct Finny" Rosemary giggles kissing him passionately after he handed Lily to Honor and forgetting that we are all there.

"Ace" Logan says shocked.

"Bye Rory" the two male air attendants state walking passed. I blush and look away.

"You lying pregnant woman" Finn exclaims.

"Excuse me" I state defensive.

"You said no bloody bachelor party and you have strippers on your plane, that's bloody unfair while we had all the kids" he states. Logan just stares at me.

"Weren't your stewardess extremely hot Finn" I question knowing they were. He nods and I continued.

"Didn't the kids sleep in the sound proof room for at least 2 hours" I continue and they all look at me.

"What you're point Gilmore" Colin questions.

"This" I say walking over to the two stewardesses and pulling the front of their uniforms open and they all watch me.

"They were hired for the same reason Maxim and Dmitri was" I state and they nod.

"You hired me strippers" Logan says shocked.

"Yes and you didn't use them. Heck even grandma got into it" I smirk hands on my hips.

"Back to plane boys" Finn demands and I nod to the girls. Let them go and play, we'll see them soon.

"I love you" he says kissing me quickly and following the men back to the plane.

"Where's daddy going and what's a stripper" Alex questions me as I walk back to the ladies.

"Daddy will meet us at the hotel little man and don't say stripper it's not a nice word" I state and mom chuckling.

"Those are for us" I state seeing the Chrysler limos sitting there.

"I want that one" Will say pointing to the hummer black limo.

"That's for Logan and the boys" I state and Rosemary laughs.

"We'll never get them out of it" she states.

"We're boys too Mommy" Alex corrects me.

"I know, but I need to you help me back at the hotel for Daddy's surprise" I say and he smiles.

"He's got one for you too Mommy" he states climbing in behind Will.

"Tell me" I say getting in.

"No, Daddy made me pinkie and Uncle Finn gave me this" he says sticking his hand in his shorts and pulling out a $100. And they say I'm bad with giving him money.

"Whoa" Will states looking at the money.

"What if I double it" I question.

"No daddy say no let Mommy bribe you" he says sticking the money in his pocket again.

"Tell me Alex, then sissy can bribe me, you know how many video games we can play with that. Mommy says there's a game room" Will says and the limo laughs. Two Limos, Honor and the girls went with Emily, Francine and Juliet and Rosemary. I'm with Mom, Steph and three boys. Caleb has slept since we left it feels like, only waking up to eat. We kept him with us on the plane. I told Honor I would take him and let her have time with the girls. I invited my grandparents because it was right no matter what grandma did. I wanted grandpa here and she comes with him. I'm hoping this will bridge the rift.

We arrive and check in. Mom took Alex and Will to the pool and I'm lying on the balcony of our room getting some sun when Logan arrives. "Wow" he says and I turn to look at him.

"Hi" I say getting up and he shakes his head so I lie back down. He comes over and he looks at me. My two piece string bikini on because I know that in a few weeks I won't be able to wear it. It's black with triangle top with silver hoops before tying on my neck and the hipster cut bottom with ties.

"You look delicious" he says sitting on the edge of the lounge chair and running his fingers up and down my bare legs.

"Enjoy yourself?" I smirk from under my sunglasses.

"The boys did, I wanted you" he says running his fingers down my inner thigh and he knows that drives me crazy.

"Weren't they gorgeous and sexy?" I question as he leans down kissing my thigh and then running his tongue down my leg and I suppress a moan.

"They were, but you're the most gorgeous woman I know" he says repeating the action on the other leg. I close my eyes to take in the desire he's creating.

"It just made me want you more" he says running his tongue across the side of the bikini bottom by my hips and holding me in place. I moaned out, I couldn't help it.

"Logan" I say looking down at him leaving tiny kisses across my stomach.

"Ace" he says mocking my tone. "You're gorgeous" he says kissing my neck up and down and I tilt to give him more access. I'm so glad Alex is on the other side of the hotel right now.

"You're skin is so soft" he says leaving kissing across my shoulder before running his tongue down my chest along triangle top and moan. He's tongue drives me crazy.

"I love how your breasts fit perfectly into my hand" he says cupping the left one as he slips his tongue under the material of the right side licking my nibble.

"Logan" I say moaning little louder.

"Do you even know what seeing you like this so exposed is doing to me Ace" he says hoarsely and attacking my neck as he rubs my breasts in a circular motion and I lean up into him. He pushes my hips down and shakes his head.

"No way, you are going to lie there and let me pleasure you for once" he smirks and I don't like it.

"Let's go inside" I say looking at the passion and desire in his eyes.

"No, I want you to experience true paradise" he says moving his mouth down my body and I grab the sides of the lounge chair as he proceeds to kiss, suck and lick my hip bones and inner thighs. I feel like I could float right over the balcony rail.

"This is way we got a private room with balcony Ace" he says sliding my bottoms down to my ankles before using his hands to separate my leg slightly.

"Relax" he says before continuing to kiss my body. I feel his tongue flick my clit and I jump a little.

"Trust me" he says and lean my head back on the lounge letting him control this. I can feel his tongue glide gently over my clit and he applies some sucking and I moan out. He continues using his tongue alone and it's driving me crazy.

"Logan" I moan out louder as he slides two fingers inside me and I arch up.

"You know you need to stay still or I might be forced to do this" he says thrusting them harder inside me and I yell out.

"Keep it up and you're feel more than that Ace" he says playfully.

"Maybe that's the plan" I smirk and he thrusts his fingers in and out of me like a wild man and I move my leg around his waist not realizing that my bottoms were still here. We are so in the moment that we didn't register.

"Logan" I yell at my orgasms hit and I burst.

"Yummy" he says licking his lips and I laugh at him.

"I still want you" I state wiping the corner of his mouth.

"And for that, you come with me" he says lifting me up bridal carry into bedroom and placing me in the bed and pulling his jeans off quickly. He enters me in one swift motion and I arch into him.

"So tight" he growls pounding into me harder and harder. This is what happens when we don't find time to do this daily. He's demanding and controlling, but the sex is out of this world.

"AAH" I yell in pain as he's going a little too hard and he stops.

"You okay" he questions looking at me.

"Just a little easier please" I say and he kisses me passionately. He does slow down and it feels incredible. Every time is better than the last, every kiss is more intimate, and I just love him.

"Cum for me baby" he says nibbling at my ear and I arch into him pushing him deeper and he does thrust slightly harder and fall over the edge with him. We latch on to one another as the ecstasy rolls over us.

"Hi" he says looking at me.

"Hi" I smile and he kisses me sweetly.

"Did I hurt you?" He questions rolling off and touching my stomach.

"For a second, but it was worth it" I say covering his hand with him.

"Just tell me when I do okay, that's the last thing I want to do" he says looking at me and I nod.

_That night_

"Logan and I have an announcement" I state standing up from the table in the private dining room at the hotel.

"We know you're pregnant already" Mom says.

"That may be true, but something is more important right now" Logan says kissing my temple.

"And that would be" grandma says trying not to be snobby but failing.

"This time tomorrow we're be on the beach at sunset exchanging our vows with all of you" I state and they look at one another. Sure the gang knew and my parents, but the rest didn't.

"What?" Honor yells surprised looking at us.

"We never wanted the big wedding with 400 guest, we just wanted all of you. The people that means the most to us" Logan says and I like I see my grandmothers crying.

"You can't be serious" Paris questions and I nod. "You, miss everything has to be planned down to the tiniest detail are pulling a surprised wedding" she continues.

"Who says nothing is planned Gellar" I state as the wait staff walk in handing the bridesmaid dresses to the girl and suits for the guys.

"This is so great, it's so you" Lane says walking over and hugging us. She's my matron of honor. My oldest and dearest friend, it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't here.

"Does that mean you and my brother are separating at the end of the night" Honor smirks and we nod.

"Rory will be staying in our room for next week and I'll be with Alex" Logan says.

"I say this calls for a celebration" grandpa says standing up and everyone cheers.

"May I?" Dad questions us interrupting Logan and I on the dance floor after dinner. Everyone was thrilled that we weren't waiting until after the baby to get married. In reality, we just wanted to do it. We wanted 5 years for a second chance and we're not wasting any more time.

"Of course" Logan says handing me off and I smile at Daddy.

"You're getting married tomorrow kiddo" he says and I laugh.

"Yeah I am" I say smiling. I'm marrying the man of my dreams, the one that I love.

"He loves you, I know he did in Yale, but it's different now. It's on a deeper level right" he says and I nod. Dad is right, this is completely different, deeper, and more love and compassion than there ever was.

"And you, you're so happy kiddo. I love seeing you this happy Rory. It's all I ever wanted for you and to be part of your life now after everything that we've been through, I love you kiddo" he says and I'm crying.

"Daddy" I say softly and he wipes a tear away.

"Yeah baby girl" he says and that just causes more tears.

"Walk me down the aisle tomorrow" I question knowing that after everything he's still my father and he nods. I throw my arms around his neck hugging him tighter and crying in my daddy's arms. Something I never thought I would do.

"Chris, come on what did you do this time? Didn't anyone tell you not to make a pregnant woman cry because she'll never stop?" Mom laughs coming over.

"Just told her I loved her, Lor" he says and I laugh a little.

"Dad's going to walk me down tomorrow" I say looking at Mom and she nods.

"He should" she says hugging me.

"Can we steal the crying bride to be" Colin says coming over and pulling me away.

"Won't take but a minute love" Finn says helping Colin escort me outside.

"What are you two doing?" I state as they lift me up and carry me to the beach.

"I'm not swimming not in this dress and put me down this instant" I yell.

"Boys, that's enough" I hear Logan say and they put me down. I slap both of them in the heads and they head off back to the party.

"I wanted to give you this, since I wouldn't see you in the morning" he says handing me a long box.

"Logan what is this" I say smiling at him.

"Open it" he smirks. I do, think it's jewelry but it's not.

"What is this" I question unrolling the papers.

"As of tomorrow morning you, you can file to become Alex's mother. I already signed them. The birth certificate will be amended, all you have to do is sign them" he says and I feel like my tears will never end tonight.

"Logan, I don't know what to say" I cry.

"It's all up to you, I know we talked about it, but this will make it legal. No more explaining who you are to him. You will be his mother" he says stepping closer and wiping my tears. I look up at him and smirk.

"Where's a pen" I state.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. What we have been waiting for

AN: The reviews slipped but that won't stop me from writing. i enjoy this story just as much as some of you and have plans for the future. So review and i'll try to continue the updates.

Ch 23

"Ready" I question to the room of woman the following afternoon. We had a day of pampering at the spa, hair and makeup done by the salon and right now I'm an hour away from marrying the man of my dreams.

"Kid, come on I waited this long" Mom complains. This is something I did alone, picking out my wedding dress. I wanted something that everyone would be shocked at including Mom. It a re- embroidered lace and silver metallic accents, crystal beading and sequins. Sweetheart bust thin spaghetti strap dress that has a silk thick ribbon that wraps to my back that separates the top and the bottom. A sheath style dress that fits perfectly into the beach theme and I loved it. My hair is down and has small curls at the end, just the way Logan loves it.

"Well" I say walking out. I hired an assistant to help with the dresses and getting everything in order and to keep the boys in line. They're speechless.

"Okay can someone say something please before I get self conscious" I smile at them.

"It's beautiful my dear" Emily says.

"RG, Logan is going to go nuts when he sees you. You look exquisite" Steph says. Lane, Paris and Steph are my bridesmaids. They are my closest friends.

"Mom" I say looking at her.

"You're getting married" she cries and I nod.

"Yeah, I am" I smile.

"The last of the Gilmore girls" Emily says and I smile.

"Maybe" I state placing a hand on my stomach.

"You know that's what he wants right" Paris says and I look at her.

"Logan, I overheard him tell his sister that you deserve a girl" she says and I can feel the tears forming.

"No crying" Francine says and we all laugh.

"Are we all dressed" we hear Dad knowing and Mom opens the door and I see not only Dad but Luke and Alex.

"Wow you look like an angel, Mommy" Alex says running towards me.

"Logan said he wanted to see you" Luke says.

"That's fine. Little man don't you look great" I smile taking in his silver suit and white shirt that half unbutton and relaxed style.

"I love you mommy" he says hugging me when I bent down to his height.

"I love you too baby" I say and a tear escapes.

"Oh no, daddy said no make mommy cry" he says wiping the tear away like Logan.

"Happy tears are okay today" I say standing up to get my veil placed by Mom.

"We're a real family just like Peter and Mira" Alex says and smile.

"Gees, how many times as he read that book" Paris laughs.

"There, now you're ready" Mom smiles as I look in the mirror. It's time.

"Alex, do you think you can do mommy a huge favor" I question walking over to the desk and getting a leather binding book.

"For daddy" he says looking at the white bow.

"Please, but he needs to look at it before the wedding no matter what" I state and he nods. Mom takes him down to the boys and everyone files out. I'm left with Luke and Dad.

"I want to thank the both of you for being here. It means the world to me that you are" I say.

"My pleasure Rory" Luke says hugging me.

"You have been there so much for Mom and for me growing up and I love you Luke Danes" I states and almost blushes.

"Love you too Rory" he says leaving.

"Daddy" I say and he hugs me.

"You can have Luke walk you down kiddo, if you want. I know he was there more for you" Dad says and I shake my head.

"You're my father though, what girl doesn't want to be walked down the aisle by her daddy" I say trying to hold the tears.

"Then why don't we go put Logan out of his misery all day and get you married" he questions offering me his arm.

"Let's" I say heading out.

The hotel is located directly on the beach, so all we had to do was walk out the back, down the stairs to the beach and wedding site. Dad and I are waiting as the guests take their seats. I can see everything and they can't see me. It was one of the things that made us chose this hotel. I can see the alter set up and the Callie lilies and white roses everywhere. Chairs set up. Steph walks across the deck and down to the beach as soft music is playing. Next was Paris. "Are you sure he's the one Rory" Lane smiles back at me.

"As sure as I was with that Ramones tee shirt for kindergarten" I state smiling.

"Good, because I agree. Good choice and he's cute" she smiles as she walks down.

"This is it kiddo. In a few minutes you will not be a Gilmore Girl, you will not be a Hayden, but forever a Huntzberger. Are you sure?" Dad smirks and I nod. We proceed out and everyone stands. I see Logan at the end of the aisle and it's my dream come true. He's just staring at me with this million dollar smile that people rarely see. It's his Rory's smile like he says. We walk through the aisle and to Logan.

"Hi" he says and I smile. Dad kisses me cheek and takes his sit. I take Logan's hand and he squeezes it. It's a secret I love you. The priest begins and we keep taking glances at one another. Finn caught us and laughs out. We exchange simple vows knowing that couples in centuries did and their love last forever. The exchange of the rings took place, pledging our love will never end like the circle of rings. That's the part that got us. I'm crying softly and he's caught up in eth moment that Alex needed to remind him that the ring goes on my finger. It was the comic relief we needed. Everyone laughed and it something I will always remember.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest says and I turn to Logan "I love you" he says kissing me passionately that get a round of applause and Finn whistling. We are pronounced Husband and wife and heading back down the aisle where he pulls me closer and hugs me while spinning me around.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Ace" he says placing me back down and I smile.

"I think I do" I smirk and he kisses me.

"Love, you're married" Finn says as we all head to the pictures.

"Really, I thought something was up with the dress" I smile and he hugs me.

"But we were supposed to run off together, make love on the beaches of Australia and sleep nude in moonlight" he says almost pouting.

"Sorry, Finny, but Logan gave me a better offer that I just couldn't pass up again" I state smiling at my husband who's talking to Colin. Husband, Logan is my husband.

"Hey Morgan, get your own wife and stop hitting on ours" Colin states coming closer with Logan.

"But mate have you seen them, they're bloody gorgeous" Finn states.

"He's right you look incredible Ace" Logan says encircling my waist from behind me and leaving a kiss on my shoulder.

"I do try" I smirk.

"And so modest too it seems" Colin laughs.

Pictures are taken on the beach and near the shore line, many of just me and Logan, as man and wife. "Thank you" he says holding me as they are snapping pictures of the wedding party.

"For what" I question. "Yes, Yes she cried and Todd took her in her arms and kissed her like he will do every day for the rest of their lives" Logan says caressing me cheek. It was the deleted line from my book, which I gave Alex early. I just smile up at him. It was fitting for to today.

"So what now Ace, you get the man, the wedding and the rings, so what now" he questions.

"We embark on the greatest adventure in life. Parenthood, side by side and pray we make it out alive" I laugh and he leans in kissing me. Everything is exactly what he should be. I married Logan; we have Alex and our new bundle of joy on the way.

Reviews!!


	24. Changes

AN: i just want to say you guys rock! When i see reviews i get so inspired to continue. Moving on Saturday and hoping to get a few more chapters in this week before the holiday. I don't own gilmore, but i hope you like this chapter.

Ch 24

"Don't leave" Alex whines at me as I'm trying to leave for Chicago.

"Alex, come on little man we talked about this, I'll be back. It's only for a few weeks and didn't Daddy tell you that we're meeting up in San Francisco in three weeks" I question as I'm holding the door to the penthouse open. We got married and spent a full week alone in Hawaii. It was magical and a little odd not having Alex with us all the time. We slept in and took moonlight walks on the beach, had romantic dinners and make love to one another whenever we wanted. However, since we got home a week ago, Alex has been attached to my hip it feels.

"Alexander, let Mommy go" Logan says pulling him physically off my leg.

"NO" he's yelling and kicking around as Logan holds him.

"I wanna go with Mommy" he yells.

"Alex, no" I state firmly and he looks at me, so does Logan for a second. "We talked about this and you need to be good for daddy. I will call you and I have my camera remembered we showed you how the webcam works, I will see you every night" I state and he whimpers into Logan's shoulder.

"Go Ace, he'll be fine" Logan says kissing my cheek. We had our goodbye this morning, while Alex was still sleeping.

"I love you and I love you too little man" I say rubbing his back.

"Love you" Alex mumbles and I smile.

I arrive in Chicago a few hours later and touched in, Alex told me how he whipped daddy's butt in Mario party and how they're going to see Auntie Steph's big belly. She's 7 months along and she complains all day about losing her feet. They are having a little boy and Colin is through the roof about it. Finn and rosemary left for Australia early and no one has heard from them. I'm mid 15 weeks and you can't even tell. Mom informed us that she didn't show until 6 months with me and I'm hoping for the same. I headed to meet the car we arranged to bring me to Victoria at the Hilton Hotel that the publishing house is paying for the stay.

I arrive and check in when I hear screaming behind me and turn to see Louise and Madeline from Chilton there. "What are you both doing here?" I question hugging them both.

"Louise works in Chicago and I flew out from LA to see her" Maddie states and I smile.

"And you" Louise questions.

"Book tour actually" I state.

"Oh, I knew it your LG Hayden, aren't you? I love your book" Maddie gushes and I smile.

"This calls for a celebration, let's go to the bar" Louise says and shake my head.

"Sorry I can't" I say spotting Victoria coming out of the elevator.

"Oh come on Gilmore, you're editor can't be that strict, it's not Paris, you can have one drink with old friends" Louise says pulling me away from my luggage.

"No, I'm not but it's harmful for the baby" Victoria says coming closer.

"You're pregnant, wow" Maddie says looking me over. "What 8 weeks" she questions.

"15 actually" I state and they laugh.

"No way, you're not showing" Louise says stunned.

"Good genes" I laugh.

"Well if you excuse us, Rory and I have strategy to get to" Victoria says pulling me away and nodding to the bell hop to follow us.

"I don't like them, sorry" Victoria says in the elevator.

"We're mutual friends from Chilton through Paris actually" I state as the elevator hits the penthouse.

"You're husband called this morning and changed it, something about you need security and more comfort. Man, can we clone Logan? Women would pay top dollar for a caring husband like him" Victoria laughs.

"He's mine and I don't want to share" I say playful.

We spent the next few hours going over the plan for the next three weeks. She's worse than Paris with all the planning down to the littlest thing. She even schedules bathroom breaks and eating. It was about 7 here when my computer beeped alerting me to the webcam. "That's Alex, Vic hold on" I say getting up and hitting accept.

"Mommy" Alex's voice booms through the room.

"Little man no need to yell" I smile and laugh at him.

"Hi" he says waving at me.

"Where's Daddy" I question.

"Fighting with Uncle Colin; Auntie Steph help. Say hi auntie Steph" he says and I see Steph in the background.

"What happened" I question and he just shrugs.

"Rory we need to figure out the rest of this" Victoria states getting up.

"No, right now I need to talk to my son before he goes to bed and we have all day tomorrow. I already told you that he comes first. If he calls, if he IMs me, anything Alex comes first or I can just go home now" I state.

"I guess we walked enough, I'll get dinner sent up" she says knowing that I mean it.

"No fish, oh and see if they have sour cream and cheddar chips and ice cream syrup" I state and she looks at me. "What" I question and she shakes her head.

"Sorry baby" I say turning back to Alex.

"Look" he says holding up a picture.

"I love it, have daddy put it on the refrigerator baby" I say.

"Alex" I hear Logan state walking in.

"Auntie Steph did it, me no touch like you said" he confesses and I laugh.

"Hey Ace" Logan laughs, Alex is so much like him it's unreal.

"Hi" I smile back.

"Did you eat something, take your vitamins" He questions being the overbearing husband he is as Alex plays helicopter with Colin.

"Yes, all done, we're ordering dinner now" I state.

"At 8, Ace you need to eat earlier than that. We talked about this. Where's the schedule from the doctors. You need to eat to keep up your strength and plenty of iron" he scolds me.

"It's only 7 here Huntzberger and with flying I wasn't hungry" I counter.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" he says getting this look like he's coming to Chicago and dragging me home.

"Logan, I can take care of myself. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't change that. I'll be fine" I state. He's so over protective already.

"I know you can, but…" he says rubbing his chin.

"You're nervous and worried, I get it but relax" I smile. We talked for about a half hour before Victoria came in with food.

"I love you" he says seeing the food arrived.

"Love you" Alex yells.

"Love you RG" Steph and Colin yell too.

"Tell everyone I love them and see them soon. Call me later" I say and he nods. About 1030, my phone goes off and it's Logan. We spent the next two hours talking and satisfying one another. God, it felt like ages since we had phone sex, but it keeps us close. I was able to fall asleep knowing that he was thinking of me too.

_A month later_

"Mommy" I hear someone that sounded like Alex yell in Barns and Nobles in San Francisco. I look up to see my boys and Alex running to me.

"Excuse me" I say getting up and Logan just looks at me. So much waiting until 6 months; the baby is showing slighting in my outfit and I love it. Being pregnant makes me feel so beautiful and I love the feeling of having our child growing inside me. I'm 19 weeks almost 20 now and I love every second.

"Mommy what happened" Alex question as he comes to me and bend down hugging him.

"It's the baby big guy" Logan says as I lift Alex up and hold him close.

"Hey" Logan says kissing me.

"You're early, but I love it" I state smiling. We were supposed to meet back at the hotel at 5, but its 3:30pm.

"I couldn't get him to settle down until he saw you and we're not staying at the hotel" he smirks and I look at him.

"You're up to something aren't you" I look knowingly at him. We took three days off between San Francisco and LA.

"Yep" Alex says looking at me. Logan takes him and puts him down.

"Hey" I state.

"I want to see you" he says taking my hand and spinning me around slowly.

"You're glowing" he states touching my small stomach.

"Maybe" I smile and he leans in kissing me a little heavier than before. "You look incredible and I love this" he says rubbing my stomach. A baby belly makes the playboy from Yale melt. I love that too.

"Why don't you take Alex down the street to that Cyber kids place and I'll meet you there and we'll grab dinner" I say and he smile.

"Bye Mommy" Alex says waving.

"I'll see you soon Ace" Logan says leaning in for one more kiss before going to catch up to Alex.

I finished the book signing and walked down the three stores to see Logan and Alex waiting for me. "What happened, I thought I would have to pray you both away from the games" I smirk kissing Logan.

"He was too little" Logan says and I look down a pouting Alex.

"Come on little man, I need ice cream and I think you need some too" I state. He starts jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ice cream before dinner" he says surprised looking between Logan and me.

"Whatever Mommy wants little man" Logan laughs.

We grabbed ice cream at the parlor across the street. It' great to be back with my boys again, I missed them. "I have a surprised for you" Logan says as Alex is eating the banana spilt he wanted.

"And that would be" I question smirking.

"Two things, but only one I'm telling you" He smirks.

"Logan" I whine and he kisses my temple.

"I made an appointment at the hospital here for the ultrasound, so that we didn't have to wait another four weeks to know" he says and I stare at him. Only Logan would do something like this. I can't help it, I start crying a little. "Ace, what's wrong. We can wait until you get back to New York if you want" he says hugging me.

"No, you're just too perfect sometimes Huntzberger" I say into his shoulder.

"Mommy we see baby now" Alex says and I look at the messy chocolate son of ours.

"After we get you cleaned up buddy" Logan laughs getting up and taking him to the bathroom. It gives me a minute to think. He said two surprises and one is the ultrasound. What is the other? It can't be the house that he bought 5 years ago, can it? Didn't he sell it when he moved back? Why would he want to go there and bring up old memories?

"Ace" Logan says knocking me out of my mind and I look up. "Ready" he smirks and I nod. I stand up and he looks at me, "you okay?" he questions and I smile.

"I just miss this, being with you and Alex" I say as we exit the parlor.

"It's just for a few more weeks and then you'll be home" he smiles before lifting my hand to kiss the knuckles.

"I can't wait" I say as he hails a cab to bring us to the hospital.

Hospital

"Lorelai Huntzberger" the nurse says and I look at Logan. I thought I told him that was keeping my name professionally. He just smirks and gets up. Alex shrugs and gets up too. Wait until we get back to the hotel.

"Huntzberger" I smirk as the nurse closes the door to the ultrasound room.

"You said professionally not personally and that is what's on the medical cards isn't it" he smirks and shake my head at him.

"Technicality" I state as the doctor comes in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I'm Doctor Avery" she says shaking our hands.

"Logan and Rory are fine, this is Alex" I say and she nods.

"Why don't you lie down and we can get started.

"You no hurt mommy right" Alex says protective and I laugh.

"No, this will show us the baby Mommy has growing inside her" the doctor says holding up the wand to show Alex.

"No hurt" he questions.

"It'll be a little cold, but it won't hurt me Alex" I state moving my shirt a little as the doctor squeezes some lotion on my stomach and I cringe.

"Hurt" Alex exclaims pointing to my face.

"No, freezing cold" I state. Logan just laughs. The doctor moves the wand around before she smiles.

"Alex, do you want to see" she says and he hopes off Logan's lap, walks around the bed to the doctor and exclaims "Whoa!"

"Cool, buddy" Logan says and he nods.

"Let Mommy see too" Alex tells the doctor and she moves the screen so Logan and I can see too.

"That's our baby Ace" Logan whispers into my ear and I close my eyes to stop from crying. It looks perfect already. You can make out the full spine and head, arms and legs.

"You're about 20 weeks and 4 days according to the picture" the doctor says and I smile. "I'm due December 20th" I state looking at Logan who kisses me hand he's holding.

"I would say more like the 17th according to this, but you can go two weeks before or after that though" she says pressing some buttons.

"I read that" I state.

"Everything looks good" she smiles and I smiles. She has Alex on her lap and he's helping her print the pictures.

"Can you tell what we're having" Logan questions and I look at him. We haven't discussed that. The doctor moves the wand around and then smiles about two minutes later.

"It's very clear if you want to know" she says looking at me.

"Ace" Logan says looking at me. He really wants to know. How can I say no to those eyes?

"You really want to know don't you?" I question and he nods.

"Me too mommy" Alex says.

"Well if both of you do, I guess we can find out" I smile, already having a feeling that it's a girl.

"Alex, do you see right here" the doctor says pointing at the screen and he nods.

"What does that look like?" she questions.

"Legs" he says and we all laugh.

"Anything else?" she questions and I look at Logan who's trying to see too.

"Nope" Alex states firmly.

"What does that mean" Logan questions confused.

"It's a girl" the doctor says.

"Yuck" Alex states hopping off her lap and we all laugh. I look at Logan and he looks stunned.

"You okay there Huntzberger?" I smirk and he looks at me.

"Another Gilmore girl, I don't think I'll survive" he smirks.

"She's part Huntzberger too" I smile.

"That only makes it worse Ace" he says kissing me softly.

"But, it's right. We have Alex and we should have a girl" he says smiling.

"I want new baby" Alex states and I look at him.

"That's not going to happen, little man, but you will need to protect her. You're her big brother and will need you more" I state as the doctor hands me some tissue to clean up and Logan the pictures.

"Like Ava and Lily" he questions thinking about it.

"Yep, and you won't have to share any of your toys because she's a girl" I state sitting up.

"I like that" he smiles. "Hi baby sissy" he says kissing my stomach. "Mommy, baby sissy need name" he states looking at us.

"What do you say we figure that out later" Logan says helping me off the table.

"Me help" he questions and I look at Logan.

"If you want" he says and Alex smiles.

"Surprise number two now" Alex questions as we exit the hospital.

"Right you are little man" Logan says and Alex pulls something black out of his pocket.

"No way Huntzberger, I gave up blindfold years ago" I state.

"Now we both know that's not true, remember Hawaii, Ace?" he whispers as the cab pulls up.

"Fine, but you can't let go of my hand this time, last time we did this I almost broke my neck" I state taking it from Alex.

"You don't need it yet" Logan says taking it from me as Alex crawls into the car.

Twenty minutes later and one blindfold on, we step out of the cab and Logan stops me. "I love you" he whispers before taking off the blindfold and we're at the house, a beautiful white house with green shutters and wraparound porch, a porch swing and Alex standing on the top of the stairs. A car parked in the driveway, must be the rental he got.

"Logan" I say surprised.

"Do you like it?" he questions looking at me.

"Like it. Logan I love it" I say surprised.

"Do you know what this is" he questions and I nod. I figured this out earlier.

"It's the house. The one we were supposed to live in" I state taking his hand and he nods.

"I haven't been here since the end of May 2007. I rented it out and moved into the city Ace. I couldn't be in there without you" he says and l let a tear drop from my eyes. He wipes it away.

"Want to go in" He questions and I bite my lip. "Come on" he says leading me to the house and smile at his excitement. We enter the house and everything is gorgeous. There's stairs leading upstairs to what I'm guessing are the bedrooms. How many are there?

"Ace" Logan says from the right side.

"Sorry" I state following him. It's an open floor plan with the living room and dining room area, the huge kitchen with island and stools. Everything is perfect for a growing family.

"So what do you think" he questions encircling me from behind as Alex is nowhere to be found. He rubs my stomach a little and I think she likes it.

"It amazing Logan, I love it but …" I say biting my lip and leans back on him.

"No buts Ace. I remodeled this place since last year. I don't want you to feel like this house the past, but the feel like it's the future. A place the kids can grow and we can grow as a family" he says moving so I can see him and he sits on the back of the couch.

"What are you talking about" I question.

"Randall is retiring and Dad wants to me take over the west coast operations out of San Francisco after the New Year" he says and I'm stunned. I just look at him.

"How long have you known about this?" I state harshly.

"Since the beginning of the week and I know what you're thinking but it's not. I was remodeling this for a vacation place for us. I figure sweeping you away to California with the kids. The pier is not far and there's so much to do here with them" he states. I look around and know that this is a place that we could raise them. Have our own lives away from society.

"What about family and the gang Logan, we'll never seen them" I state knowing that was my fear 5 years ago.

"Private plane at our disposal, you want to spend a weekend in Stars Hollow for whatever festival they're having, we jump on the plane and be there in 6 hours" he says.

"Mom" I say knowing she'll hate this.

"She can use it anytime to come see us, bring Will out for the summer if she wants. It can work, but it will also give a chance to be together and away from society" he states and that's a definite perk.

"When" I question him looking at the kitchen and loving the appliances and countertops, Sookie and Luke would love this kitchen.

"Middle of January at the latest, I have to be here, but you and kids can wait until Alex's winter break in February before transiting out" he says opening the side door and it's filled with a cappuccino maker.

"No, we will come out after New Years, Alex will have to transfer schools and it would be better when they return from vacation" I state and he looks at me.

"Do you really mean that? You'll do this" he says not believing it.

"I'm your wife Logan. If you're working in California then that's where the kids and I will be" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How did I get so lucky to have you Ace" he smirks.

"I have no idea" I state kissing him.

Review!!


	25. Back to where the heart is

AN: YOU HAVE ALL BEEN GREAT AND WAITING PATIENTLY FOR ME TO UPDATE. MY MOVE WAS SUCCESSFUL AND FINALLY HAVE A WORKING COMPUTER. I HAVE WRITTEN THREE CHAPTERS AND WILL POST THEM FOR YOU ALL. ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS!!

Ch 25

"Hello" I say walking into our penthouse, it's been a month since the boys were in San Francisco and I missed them. I see that they're not home so I decide to cook for my boys. Checking the refrigerator and cabinets, I see I need to hit the store. They are bare and I wonder what the heck Logan has feed Alex for the last month. Changing into a spaghetti strap sundress and flip flops I head out to the store.

"Gilmore" Colin says an open the door to my apartment an hour later.

"Hey" I say as he grabs some bags.

"Weren't you supposed to be home tomorrow?" he questions.

"Yep, but we cancelled the Miami signing so I came home" I say unloading the groceries.

"Cooking" he smirks and I nod.

"Do me a favor and not tell Logan, I want to surprise him?" I say and he hugs me.

"You look great, stop by and see Steph, she's been going crazy without you and Rose her" he says leaving with what looks like Alex's book bag.

"Daddy it smells good in here" I hear Alex say.

"So it does, maybe Aunt Honor is here cooking again" Logan says.

"Better" I state walking out of the hallway. I heard the keys and stopped walking to listen to them.

"Mommy" Alex says ecstatically running to me.

"Hey little man" I say bending down and hugging him.

"What are you doing here" Logan says kissing me on the lips when I stood up.

"I missed my boys and this one was wanted daddy" I say rubbing my stomach.

"Wow" he says rubbing my stomach. I gained almost 8 pounds since last time he saw me and it's all in my stomach.

"Wait, did she just" Logan says looking surprised at me.

"That's the first time" I smile excitedly that she waited until we were home to move.

"Really" he says kissing my stomach.

"Hey baby girl" Logan says talking to my stomach and Alex laughs.

"Daddy you're silly" he say walking into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're mister, I made dinner" I state seeing him in the cabinet.

"Hungry" he states. "Then go wash up and I'll get the food" I state and he runs off.

"I missed you" Logan says cupping my face.

"I missed you too" I say and he kisses me passionately.

We have dinner and I never want to leave them again. I need to talk to Victoria. I can't go more than 24 hours without seeing them. After dinner I got Alex ready for bed. I missed that the most. Helping Alex and being with him. "Mommy" he says as we're reading a book before bedtime.

"Yes baby" I say.

"When baby coming" he questions.

"Around Christmas" I say.

"That's like forever" he says dropping his head back on the pillow. Someone is getting dramatic. I would blame hanging out with Finn, but they're still in Australia.

"It'll be quick, I promise. You start school next week and then it Halloween and turkey day and before we know it, the baby will be here" I say tucking him in.

"Mommy" he says as I'm at the door.

"Yes, baby" I smile.

"I love you" he says yawning.

"Love you too" I say shutting the light and walking back out to the living room. "Logan" I say not seeing him. "Logan" I say walking into the bedroom and nothing. "Um…" I say trying the den. "I told you no.

"I don't care Dad, we're not going until January I don't care" he says frustrated. He's in his chair looking out the window. "I know what I said and I told you we're not going until after the baby" he says getting angry. I walk around the desk to face him and he looks at me. I untie the straps to my dress and push it down to my ankles. He looks at me and smirks. He watches as I step out of it and comes closer.

"Um…" he says into the phone and I can hear Mitchum yelling but it doesn't matter, all I see is the lust in his eyes for me. He stands up and pulls me closer and I run my hands over his toned chest since his without a shirt and only in sweatpants. I see his eyes closed as I kiss over his chest.

"Dad, I'll call you tomorrow" he states closing his cell and looking at me.

"Naughty girl tonight aren't we" he smirks moving me to the desk and I hop on it.

"I haven't seen you in a month Logan, that's forever" I whine biting my lip.

"Forever, Ace…I don't think it was that long" he smirks kissing down my neck. I moan involuntary, his lips are so warm on my skin. I wrap my leg around his legs and he looks at me.

"I'm not making love to you, your first night home on my desk, no matter how hot that is" he says all seriously.

"There's a couch right there" I say pointing to the leather couch.

"No, I've waited almost three months to have you here, we're going to bed" he says backing up and pulling me down off the desk.

"Logan" I whine and he kisses me.

"No complaining" he says picking up his shirt from the desk and placing over my head.

"Just in case" he winks before taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. We spent the rest of the night making love to one another.

_Two days later_

"Everything looks right on track Rory, beginning of 25th week. You're passed the midway point" Dr. Livingston states at our appointment. He wanted to do another ultrasound to make sure the California doctor didn't miss anything.

"Still a girl right" Logan smirks.

"Yes, and I would expect this little on around the 17th" he smiles as his pager goes off.

"Clean up and make an appointment for three weeks" he says and we nod.

"So Ace, shopping" Logan questions me as I throw away the tissues and I look at him.

"For what" I say confused.

"Well, as much as I love how your butt looks in these sweats, you need clothes. And I figure we could get a head start for the baby" he says kissing my stomach. This morning, I realized that most of my clothes don't fit. I bought some stuff while on the book tour, but they were only a size bigger.

"I guess" I say not likely that I gains 18 pounds already.

"Hey, what's wrong" he questions caressing my cheek.

"I'm fat" I cry and he laughs.

"Ace, you're 6 months pregnant, it was going to happen sooner or later. I think you look incredible and that every time I see you, I can see our baby girl growing inside you. It makes me love you so much more" he says kissing me lightly.

"I guess some new clothes would help. But we have to get food first I'm starved" I state opening the door.

"That's my girl" he smirks. We make the appointment for three weeks out and head out of the hospital to see Colin running in.

"Oh, thank God" he says hugging Logan.

"You okay man" Logan laughs peeling Colin off him.

"Steph's water broke, it's early and…" he says breathless.

"And you have a black eye forming" I state pointing to his left eye.

"Crap" he says "I hit it on the car door helping Steph out. Man, she's having a baby. What the hell am I going to do" he says flipping out.

"Logan, get some coffee or something in him" I state taking Steph's bag from him.

"I'll go upstairs, calm him down before he get ice chips belted at him" I laugh turning back towards the hospital.

"Colin what the hell took you so long" Steph snaps.

"He's getting ice for his eye" I laugh walking in. "Rory" she says shocked.

"I figured I'll keep you company until the boys get back" I say placing her bag by the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Look at you, when that happened?" she says pointing to my stomach.

"Over night it feels like" I say rubbing my stomach.

"You're still so small and I'm huge. I gained 60 pounds, I'll never get it off" she complains as her face cringes and I know it's a contraction.

"Breathe Steph" I say standing up and she holds my hand. Watching her, I get scared. Can I do this? I hate pain.

"Thanks" she says after it's over and I see the door open.

"Hey" Logan says walking in alone.

"Where's Colin" I question before Steph could.

"Stitches, that boy is a mess" he laughs kissing Steph's forehead.

"Is he okay" Steph wonders. "His hand and eye coordination is not functioning and I think he might need eyes. He keeps walking right into people" Logan smirks.

"Its nerves" I state sitting down scared of giving birth more now.

"You okay" Logan questions kneeling down next to me. I just nod as the door opens and Colin walks in with Dr. Livingston.

"I hope you'll be better than this one Logan" the doctor jokes making Colin sit down.

"Maybe" Logan jokes.

"Colin, what did you do?" Steph questions him as another contraction comes and I stand up and walk out. I can't look at her in all the pain. I don't have the tolerance for it. What the hell was I thinking?

"Hey" Logan says grabbing my elbow to make me stop. "You're not okay, what's going on?" He questions me.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't do this. What the hell was I thinking?" I break down.

"You can Ace, I know you. You can do anything. Not to mention, but I'll be there every step of the way. Right next to you sweetheart" he says hugging me. "What do you say we leave for a while, grab some lunch and a little shopping before coming back with Alex" he says and I nod into his shoulder. He turns me around and keeps an arm around my back as we leave the hospital.

We ate lunch and did some shopping before picking up Alex from summer camp at his school. We headed back to the hospital to see Steph and Colin told us it would be another few hours and he would call us. We took Alex to the park and then went out to eat before heading home.

"I got it" Alex says excitedly coming inside the master bedroom. Logan was in the office working and I needed to rest.

"Got what little man" I say as he climbs up the bed and sits next to me.

"Baby sissy's name mommy" he states holding up the baby name book we bought. We told him that she's going to be a Lorelai like me, but he can help with the middle name.

"Okay, what do you like" I question.

"Alexis, it's like me Alex but for a girl. I can call her Lexie" he says smiling at me.

"Lorelai Alexis Huntzberger" I say it out loud and I actually like it.

"Hi Lexie" he says kissing me stomach.

"What is going on here" Logan questions walking in.

"Daddy says hi to Lexie" Alex states and Logan looks at me.

"Lexie" he questions sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yep, Alexis like Alex, daddy" he says hugging my stomach. "Love you Lexie" Alex says kissing her one more time before climbing down to head to his room.

"Strange enough, I think I like that Ace" Logan says and I smile.

"Me too" I say as he comes close and kisses me.

"Hi Lexie" Logan says repeating Alex's actions and she kicks when he touches my stomach.

"I think she likes it too" I laugh.

"That was hard, harder than usual" he says surprised.

"It's been like that for a while, Logan. She's more active which is why I'm more tired" I state.

"So go to sleep, I got Alex tonight" he says as I yawn. Yep, everything was fine.


	26. Fighting with the Aussie

Ch 26

Colin called about 2am saying that Jacob Andrew McCrea finally made his appearance at 8lbs and 3 oz. Mommy and baby are doing fine. Logan took the job as to contact Finn, he has been MIA since Hawaii and no one has heard from him or Rosemary.

Colin and Steph took Jacob home two days later and everything is working out fine. It was a week later when I came home from the store with the mail. "Logan" I state walking into the home office later that day with the mail.

"Ace" he says distracted. He's working from home today; we have a home visit for Alex's school at 3pm.

"It's from Finn" I state handing him the envelope addressed to us from Australia.

"What?" he says finally giving me the attention I wanted and taking the big envelope from me, I watch him open it and read the papers included.

"What does it say" I question him.

"They got married. Finn and Rosemary got married two weeks ago and didn't even call us. It's from Finn Sr. telling us not to contact them anymore" he states throwing them down on the desk.

"What like a restraining order or something" I say picking them up and reading.

"They can't do this can they" I question watching him pace the office when I hear the front door open and slam closed.

"Did you get this" Colin states slamming the same legal paper down on the desk.

"Yeah" Logan says.

"What the hell is he thinking? I know this is Finn we're talking about, but come on" Colin says pouring himself a drink.

"I think it has to do more with Rosemary than anything" Logan says.

"What does that mean?" I snap.

"Not like that Ace, we all Rose, but since those two got together, it's like Finn is completely different and not good different" Logan says downing his scotch.

"He's in love, you can't be upset about that" I state.

"No, that part is fine Gilmore, it's her control over him that we can't stand" Colin says.

"What control" I question thinking I'm missing something.

"He can't go anywhere without her, without her permission. He can't even think without her telling him what to do and say" Logan states.

"I can't see Finn doing that, giving up himself for someone else. I know he loves her, but you can't give up a part of yourself or the whole thing for that person. It would never be the same as it was at the beginning if you do that" I state casually and they look at me.

"Is that how you really felt" Logan says stunned and I look at him.

"You can't give up who you are as a person to become someone else just out of love. You need to be who you are and if they don't like it. They don't deserve you" I states and Colin laughs.

"Nice Gilmore really" he states walking out and I look back at Logan.

"What's his problem" I state confused.

"I never wanted you to change Ace, I would have never wanted you to give up your dreams for me" he states looking at his glass.

"Logan" I say walking closer.

"You were everything to me years ago. I would have given up everything to make you happy. I would have done what Finn is doing. Trying to make the love of his life happy" he states looking up at me.

"You do, you make me happier than I've been in years Logan. I don't blame you for anything. I know that I was the one unwilling to compromise and for that, it will always be a regret. But, look at what we have now" I state and he looks at me.

"I love you, we have each other, Alex and we have our daughter on the way, this is everything I ever wanted. It was you and I'm sorry it took me so long to see that" I say crying and he hugs me.

"I know Ace, I love you too. I guess this thing with Finn just got to Colin and me. They already had to help me up from that depression state and neither one of us have the energy to figure this out" he states and I nod.

Alex passed his home visit later that day and will start next week in pre kindergarten. He's getting so big. When Logan was sleeping and I knew I wouldn't wake him, I headed into the den. I found what I was looking for and dial the number.

"Morgan Enterprises" the secretary says.

"Lorelai Hayden" I state.

"Ms. Hayden, how can I direct your call" she says pleasant. It's rare that I use Hayden, but they all know who I am.

"Morgan Sr." I state professionally, knowing that he would be busy.

"One moment please" she says placing me on hold.

"Morgan Sr. is currently busy, I will connect you to Morgan Jr." she says and I'm thinking that's perfect.

"Finn Morgan" Finn says and I smirk.

"You are an inconsiderate bastard do you know that? I hope you know what you are doing to your friends, you're destroying them and I hate you for that. Steph just had the baby and Lexie is due soon. We want you here Finn. We all need you. The boys need you. They are a mess without you. How could you do this? Finn, this isn't you. Where the hell is the Finn Morgan we all know and love? You letting one girl come between you and all your friends. You don't do that. You're losing the Finn that we love and I for only hate it. I wanted you here Finn, Alex misses you and carries that damn kangaroo everywhere. Do you feel happy that you let down not only your best friends but a 4 year old boy that loves his Uncle Finn for one girl? How could you do that? This isn't you. Steph and I wanted you part of the babies' lives and you're not here. You're never going to see Jacob or Lexie grow up, can you really live with yourself if you miss that Finn. No, I don't think so. So do us all a favor and get that Aussie Ass of yours on a plane and back here before I sent out the search party and drag your sorry ass back here by myself and trust me Logan will not be happy if his 6 month pregnant wife charters a plane and goes to Australia to kick your ass" I state hanging up the phone. I feel better now. I can just image Finn's shocked face on the other end. No one hurts the people I love and gets away with it. Smirking, I head back to the bedroom.

"Ace, where did you go" Logan mumbles as I crawl into bed.

"Just had to make a call, nothing to worry about" I say kissing his cheek and snuggling into his arms.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Where the bloody hell are you?" Finn yells walking into our apartment that Saturday.

"Finn" Logan and Colin state shocked as I walk out of the hall.

"Hey" I say casually looking at Finn. I knew that we could come sooner or later.

"Hey, is that all you can say after the bloody lecture you gave me is hey. Come on Reporter girl I know you can do better than that" Finn states and glance at Logan.

"You look tan, did you go surfing or something" I say smiling walking into the kitchen.

"Wait, that phone call the other morning was to Finn?" Logan questions me.

"That was no friendly phone call, it was bloody ultimatum and guilt trip if I ever heard one" Finn adds laughing.

"You're here" Steph says smiling walking out after feeding Jacob and hugs Finn.

"Well I had a choice and I rather not have an infuriating pregnant Gilmore dragging my sorry ass back her alone" Finn jokes and shake my head. "Come here Morgan" I state and he comes into the kitchen and hugs me.

"Mate, what the hell happened to her she's bloody huge" Finn questions Logan as he rubs my stomach.

"She's close to end of her 6 month man" Logan says and the boys share a man hug.

"Where's Rosemary" Steph questions and he smirks.

"She refuses to travel but sends her love especially to the girls" he answers and we look at him. "My sister is carrying our baby and she refuses to live Catherine's side" he adds and we all look at each other.

"Finn, that's incredible" I say hugging him again. This is what they want so much and it's finally happening.

"Then why the whole letter and restraining order than" Colin questions him.

"My father thinks that if we associate with states people, that we won't come back for the baby. Rose and I had no idea that he sent that and it wasn't until the lovely Mrs. Huntzberger called to scream at me that I figured something was up. The marriage was a sudden thing a few weeks ago when we were in New Zealand" Finn says as we all move into the living room.

"But that doesn't explain the no contact all these months Finn" I state not letting him off the hook.

"There's no excuse for that love, and we're sorry. We were just so caught up in what was going on and the surrogacy that by the time we wanted to call it was too early here" he states and I nod.

"Well we're glad your back man and congrats" Logan states "and you and I will be having a talk about the international phone calls you like to make missy" he states looking at me.

"Why is that? Finn's back and everything is falling back into place" I state looking at my husband.

"I can't stay love. I need to get back to Rose, but we'll be back after the baby is born" Finn says and we all look at him.

"When is that" Steph questions.

"March" he says and I look at Logan, the wheels in my head already turning.

"No way Ace, Lexie will only be a few months, there is no way I'm taking her across the world to Australia" he states.

"Then I guess the kids and I will go alone" I state looking at Steph.

"You won't be alone Girlie, Jacob and I will be there too" she states and Colin looks at her.

"Steph" Colin scolds her.

"No, Rosemary needs us and we understand why she wasn't here, but that's no reason as to why we can't be there for her" she states and I nod.

"Fine, we'll go, but we get okay from the doctor Ace before we board that plane" Logan says giving in and I smile.

"Good, now I need pie" I state pushing myself up and they all laugh.


	27. It's Big and you did WHAT!

Ch 27

"It's big" Alex says as we're standing outside the school.

"It's supposed to be little man" I state looking up at this prestigious school that he's about to enter and I have flashbacks of Chilton.

"Do I have to go" he questions and I look at Logan who's off to the side on his blackberry again. I'm starting to hate that thing.

"Sorry" he says hanging up and coming closer to us.

"You ready big guy" he questions. Alex shakes his head no and I smile.

"Maybe he should just go back to other school Logan" I say and Logan looks at me.

"Rory, this is the best pre k program in the city and he's a Huntzberger. He deserves the best and that's here" Logan states and I look at him. That's something I expect from Mitchum but not Logan.

"Alex, you'll do fine, I promise. I will be here later to get you and we'll go for ice cream" I state bending down to fix his tie.

"What if they don't like me" he questions looking between Logan and me.

"Alex, they are going to love you. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" I state as Logan helps me up.

"Mr. Huntzberger" the principle comes out to greet us, or really Logan.

"Dr. Cole" Logan says extending his hand. "You remember my wife Rory and Alex" Logan adds. Dr. Elizabeth Cole is an older woman in her mid fifties that came to the home evaluation last week with Ms. Leigh Turner who will be Alex's teacher.

"Of course, how are you feeling Mrs. Huntzberger" she questions.

"Good, but I think Alex is nervous" I smile and Alex nods.

"That's normal Alexander" she says smiling.

"Alex will meet Ms Turner here every morning. They will line up and then head inside as a class. Today will be the only morning that the parents will escort the children inside to the classroom. We recommend that you limit your time inside with Alex to ten minutes. It will allow Ms Turner to get the class together" Dr Cole states leading us inside.

"Go, I'll catch up" Logan says as the phone goes off and I grab it. Looking at the caller ID, I see that it's Mitchum.

"Today is Alex's first day of school, you will talk to Logan after this is over" I state answering and hanging up before Mitchum can say anything.

"There" I state sticking Logan's phone into my purse.

"Ace, I need to talk to him" Logan state at whisper tones in the hall.

"No, you don't. Mitchum can wait 20 minutes you have been on that damn thing all morning. You can give your son 20 minutes" I state walking ahead of him and following Dr. Cole into the classroom.

"Here" I state as we walk outside and I hand him back the phone.

"I'm sorry" he says and I nod. "Ace" he says pulling my arm and turning to me. "I'm sorry" he says and see the honesty in his eyes.

"It's not me you need to apologize to Logan its Alex. All he wanted was you to be here this morning and you were on that phone all morning. I know that it's crunch time at work, I understand that. Alex is 4, he doesn't" I state as Frank pulls up.

"I'll make it up to him" he says opening the door. "Just spend time with him" I state as he enters the limo behind me.

"This weekend, Colin got tickets for the baseball game. I figured I'll take Alex and you can have some alone time. Go shopping, get a pedicure anything you want and then we'll have a famous Gilmore Movie marathon" he says kissing my temple.

"I'm going to Boston" I state and he looks at me.

"Book tour, Boston and Bridgewater" I state.

"I forgot, damn it" he says and kiss his cheek.

"It's in your blackberry. I uploaded my schedule into yours so you wouldn't forget" I state.

"What would I do without you? You keep us so organized Ace, but promise me no more traveling. You're too far along to be traveling too far from me" he says caressing my face as the limo stops at HG. I

"Go be brilliant and I'll see you later Huntzberger" I state leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you Ace" he says getting out.

"Right back at you Huntzberger" I state.

Walking into the apartment, it's so quiet. Sure, I was normally here alone, but it's oddly quiet today and I miss having Alex home with me. I head down to the nursery and stare at the bare walls. It was a spare bedroom, but no it's becoming storage of all the things that we purchase for the new house in California. Mom was not happy about it, but I told her that cam come visit and I can always come home with the kids. Part of me doesn't want to go, but I can't tell Logan that. He was so proud of himself with the house and I can't refuse it. I always wanted to be close to mom when I had children; that they experienced all the festivals and crazy town things in Stars Hollow like I did. They wouldn't have that now. They will become everything Mom hated society children of a prominent society family. I saw that today with Logan. He wants everything to be the best for Alex and will get it for him. Every parent wants that for their child, but it's more because he's a Huntzberger than anything. I can feel Lexie kicking around and smile. Maybe moving will be a good thing. We'll be far away from Hartford society and can raise them like we want, but something in the back of mind is telling me not to go.

"Mommy" Alex yells running out of school at 2pm.

"Hey little man" I say as he hugs me.

"School is the best" he says excitedly.

"Is it really" I smile at Ms Turner before taking Alex's hand and leading him to Frank.

"I met a girl" he says and I look at him.

"She's pretty mommy, not as pretty as you but she's only 4" he states.

"You are your father's son aren't you" I laugh as he climbs into his boaster seat. Logan hates me driving and I promised to let Frank drive us.

"Daddy met a girl at school" he questions confused.

"Daddy and I met at school" I say as Frank shuts the door.

"Cool" he says. "I met boys too mommy two of them. I like them. One's like Uncle Finn. He talks funny" Alex continues on the way home.

"Oh no" I say shaking my head. That's all we need. Miniature stooges.

"His name is Bryce and the other is Cooper. It's like ABC mommy" Alex states and I shake my head.

"Daddy will be glad to hear it buddy" I state as the limo pulls up to the apartment. We get out and head upstairs and are surprised to see Logan in sweats on the couch.

"Daddy" Alex yells running to Logan.

"Hey little man how was school" Logan questions and I'm still confused as to why he's home.

"He met a girl" I state walking to the kitchen.

"That's my boy" Logan smirks and I shake my head.

"And Bryce and Cooper" Alex adds.

"That's great little man" Logan says coming into the kitchen and hugging me.

"And how are my girls" he says kissing my cheek and rubbing stomach.

"Wondering what you're doing home" I say sweetly.

"I quit" he states and I look at him with wide eyes.

"You what" I state calmly not to worry Alex who is looking at us.

"I quit" he states smiling like he did in North Carolina when he crashed Mia's wedding.

"I really think my hearing is going. You quit your job when we have private school and a baby on the way" I say looking at him unbelievably.

"Yes" he states handing Alex a cookie before headed off to his room to change.

"Okay, now explain why the hell you would do something like that" I say pushing his shoulder when Alex disappeared.

"You were right this morning Ace. All this past month, my father has owned me. I barely got to see you and Alex. I hate that. That's not the person I want to be. So I walked into his office before and quit. I told him straight out that I want to be his son but not an employee. I can't put work before my family" Logan says and I just stare at him.

"What did Mitchum say" I question.

"I think I saw steam coming out of his eyes" he jokes.

"Logan" I scold him.

"Ace, he couldn't say anything. I just dropped my keys on the desk and my electric pass and walked out" he says as the doorbell rings.

"You get changed and we'll order food in, I owe you both my promise of that Gilmore movie marathon and I'll get that" he says kissing me softly and heading to the door. Still confused, I walk down to get changed and head back to the living room to see Mitchum and Logan abruptly stop talking and look at me and Alex.

"Rory, talk some sense into my son. Tell him he can't walk away from HG" Mitchum says and I look at Logan.

"If Logan wants to quit and become a couch potato I will support him. If he was to become a fighter pilot, I will support him" I state walking to Logan.

"You both are irrational" he yells.

"No, I think for the first time I'm being responsible Dad. I don't want to become you. I want to be a father that's always around. Not around and on the cell phone. I missed this morning because of work and I refuse to do that. When I came back 4 years ago it was agreed that Alex would come first. Then that was extended to Rory and now the baby. In the past month I haven't been here. I hate that. I want to be able to pick Alex up from school and be there when Lexie takes her first steps. I won't let you or anyone stops me" Logan states standing up to Mitchum and I'm so proud of him.

"And you're okay with this Rory. Will you be able to live on whatever he makes a common writer or editor?" Mitchum states and I smile.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I don't need all this. Sure it's a luxury that I got used to, but all I really need is Logan and our children. That's what means the most in the world is family. Not to mention I have my own career and job opportunities Mitchum" I reply.

"Fine, then you're no longer an employee at HG Logan. Figure this out yourself. Figure out how to support your family without the luxuries. Good luck" Mitchum states walking out.

"What just happened" Logan questions confused.

"I think Mitchum is giving you what you want" I state just as shocked as he is.

"We can do this right, I didn't just make it impossible for us did I?" he questions looking at me.

"We'll be fine" I say and he nods.


	28. OPPORUNITY KNOCKS

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND MANY HAVE SAID THAT MITCHUM IS ACTING LIKE THE OLD MITCHUM, BUT TRUST ME IT WILL WORK OUT. I HAVE PLANS TRUST ME!! I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS SO REVIEW. **

Ch 28

"Enter" I hear Mitchum say and I open the door.

"Rory, this is a surprise" he says shocked that I'm there. It's 7am and I knew this would be the only time I could catch Mitchum alone.

"Logan isn't talking about why he quit and honestly I need to know. He threw this out from left field and I'm lost. I was hoping that maybe you can fill in the blinks for me" I question sitting down across from him.

"So you're not here to beg for his job back" he smirked just like Logan.

"That's all up to Logan, I just need the correct background and since you were the only one here I need it from you" I state.

"Always the reporter aren't you" he smirks again and I nod. "He came in yelling yesterday about working taking over his life and turning into me. I told him that I had no control over how many hours he puts in. I know how important his family is and I would never want any of you placed on the back burner like I did to Logan and Honor" he starts and I nod.

"Then why has work taken over his life" I question.

"That's something only Logan can answer Rory. But if I have to choice to either have Logan as my son or an employee I chose a son. He is still heir to all this but nothing will occur while I'm still here. Let him explore his options. Let him venture out into the world with Huntzberger backing. You and both know that didn't work so well the first time. One thing is different, he has you" Mitchum says.

"What about California deal" I question.

"It's there if he decides to talk it or not. I'm having Thomas Avery on call just in case. This is just business and Logan is family. Let him have some time. Concentrate on you and the kids until after the holidays and we'll reevaluate his decision then" Mitchum says standing up.

"Thank you Mitchum" I say smiling at my father in law.

"I do have something for you" he states walking to the meeting table on the opposite side of his office and grabbing an envelope.

"We already did a prenup" I state jokingly.

"It's an offer for a magazine in NY that needs to be bought out. It's a society magazine that focuses on charities and heirs that turned against their families to become successful. It's right you yours and Logan's alley lately. I know you both have the startup capital for this, but if it's something you both want and it will allow you to stay on the east coast, as your father in law I will help you. It will have no accreditation to HG. Think it over and talk to Logan" he says handing the thick envelope to me.

"I don't know what to say" I say.

"Think about it, I wouldn't even suggest it if I thought for one minute that the two of you could make this incredible and I'll see you at the Christening this weekend" he say winking and walking out.

"Hey where did you go" Logan says coming out dressed in jeans and sweater as I walk into the apartment. Alex must be getting ready for school.

"To see your father" I state walking into the kitchen with the envelope. He was shocked and let the coffee cup slide out of his hand and crash on the floor.

"Why" he says suspiciously.

"I needed to understand why you quit and you weren't talking last night. It was bothering me so I went to the source" I state as he cleans up the shattered mug.

"Always the reporter, aren't you" he smirks as he dumps the pieces into the garbage.

"That's what Mitchum said" I smile and pour him another cup.

"You weren't complaining about last night's activities if I remember correctly Ace" he says pinning me to the counter and kissing my neck.

"Never would I complain about have amazing sex with you" I state and he smirks. He cups my face and kisses me passionately. He feels so good to have happy Logan back.

"EEW" Alex exclaims coming into the kitchen.

"Hey little man" I state moving away from Logan and hugging Alex.

"Hi mommy, morning Lexie" he says kissing my stomach.

"What do you say we bring Alex to school and do some damage on the cards" Logan questions and I look at him.

"No, if you want to be free of all luxury things, we can't just go spending thousands without blinking Logan. You need to be placed on a budget" I state and he looks at me like I have three heads.

"We have more than enough Ace; I could buy you Bergdorf's and we would still have more money than we know what to do with" he states.

"And we have to two kids that need schooling and college Logan" I state and he shakes his head.

"We'll be fine I promise, but Lexie needs things for when she gets here and everything was sent to California. We need to buy her stuff for here" he states and I shake my head.

"Fly out to California and have it moved here, simple" I state.

"We're going shopping" he states walking towards the bedroom.

"Your daddy is stubborn" I state to Alex and he nods eating his cereal.

"What's in the envelope" Logan questions as I enter the bedroom.

"A proposition for us" I state looking for my jacket, it colder than I expected for September.

"From my father, Ace that doesn't help breaking ties with HG" he states handing me my jacket from the closet.

"It's an opportunity to buy out a magazine and it will have nothing to do with HG. It was an offer he passed on and was giving us individual opportunity to look at it before the brief went somewhere else" I state and he looks at me.

"Like an olive branch" he questions.

"Ability to stay in NY and work for ourselves and together" I state looking at him.

"We haven't done that since Yale Ace" he smirks. The nights we spend in the news room, Paris would have had the room condemned if she knew.

"Maybe this time I'll let you be editor and I get to sleep with you or your desk" I say seductively as I approach him.

"Tempting" he says caressing my cheek.

"Let's just look through it and decide together" I say and he leans down kissing me.

"Okay" he says before intertwining our hands and leading me out to bring Alex to school.

We decided to hold off on shopping and went back to the apartment to review the brief that Mitchum gave me. Two hours later, Logan walks out of the office and finds me on the couch. "I like it. I really like it" he states lifting my feet and placing them back over his lap.

"So did I" I state. I only read the past editions and the revenue stuff and he fine tooth combed it.

"We could do this Ace. It will take a lot of work to get it back to where it was three years ago, but we could do it" he says rubbing my feet and I'm in heaven. They hurt so much lately.

"It would be nice to be able to take Lexie with us to work every day and have something that is all ours" I say softly with my head back and enjoying the foot massage.

"Making our own schedules, being flexible with work and the kids" he says and I nod.

"We'll need to find office space and hire new writers" I say.

"We'll have to rebuild from the bottom up" he states and I look at him. I see the glitter of excitement in his eyes that I haven't seen in quite some time.

"You want this don't you" I smirk. He looks at me and nods.

"Then let's do it like Nike Logan" I say and he bursts out laughing.

"Only you Ace" he says leaning over my stomach to kiss me.

"Go call the lawyers and see what we need to do. I need a nap" I state yawning.


	29. YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR

Ch 29

Weeks passed and it's the beginning of October. It's a Sunday and I arrive at Honor's early. The book tour in Boston and Bridgeport was able to be squeezed into one day and I had the car service drive me here instead of NY. They were postponed from September. It was the last ones.

"Mrs. Huntzberger" the maid answers. She must be new. Honor goes through maid like my grandmother does.

"Is husband here yet" I question as she takes my coat.

"No, sorry but Honor is in the dining room" she replies and I head to the dining room.

"Rory, god you're early. I must look a mess" Honor states surprised.

"Sorry, I was on the way back to NY when I realized that I should just come here and meet Logan" I state and she smiles.

"Did you call him" she questions pouring some tea for me.

"I left him a message, he must be in the shower" I state knowing that it's only 8:30.

"Well I'm glad you're here. We don't get to spend too much time together with all the kids and that crazy schedule of yours" she smiles.

"That's all ending soon and then I will have nothing but time" I state as the maid lays eggs in front of me.

"Where are the girls" I state seeing Caleb in his little table top rocker sleeping.

"Asleep" she says.

"Is that all he does sleep. I swear every time I see him he's sleeping" I question her looking at my godson.

"No, he's still all confused. Up all night and sleeps most of the day, just you wait, you will see" she smiles and I rub my stomach. She's been overactive lately.

"Auntie Rory" Lily and Ava yell coming inside.

"Hey ladies" I say as they hugs me.

"We miss you" Ava says.

"I miss you too" I say kissing her forehead. They eat breakfast when Ava screamed and jumped out of her seat.

"Uncle Logan" Lily exclaims and we all look over to the door to see Logan carrying a sleeping Alex.

"Figured I would find you here" he smirks looking at me.

"Don't move, I'm going to put him down" Logan says walking out with Alex and Lily following him.

"Hey" he says coming back in and kissing me.

"You two are so darn cute" Honor states and I smile.

"Is it a crime to be in love with my wife" Logan says taking some eggs.

"It will be a crime if you continue to steal my food Huntzberger" I scold him hitting his hand.

"Martha, can you bring in another plate for my brother" Honor questions and the maid nods as she pours coffee for Logan.

"We're done" I state and Logan looks at me.

"The book tour, Victoria has cancelled all signings until after the holidays except the ones in Manhattan next week" I say and he smiles.

"Good, I hated that you were traveling and so close to having the baby" he states kissing my temple.

"Are they at it again?" Josh laughs coming to join us in the dining room.

"When do they stop?" Honor jokes to her husband and I look at her. "What, I'm right. You were always in that honeymooning stage even at school. You could keep your hands off each other. I would be surprised if you end up with five kids" she states and Logan and I look at each other.

"Three" I state and he nods.

"No way, I see four" Josh says.

"You just want us to have more than you man" Logan laughs.

"Can we get this one out first before talking about anymore" I add and they all laugh.

The Christening is beautiful. The church has all white flowers in it and tapestries around the alter. Caleb looked like a miniature marshmallow in his satin christening outfit. I chose a cerulean blue three quarter wrap dress that had detailing around the v neck front and hit mid thigh. Logan wore a navy suit and light blue shirt underneath. The photographer was driving me crazy with all the pictures.

"Just think in a few months, it's going to be Lexie's christening" Logan whispers as I rock Caleb who has been awake since the ceremony. His chocolate brown eyes staring up at me, they are so dark like Logan's. We are standing to the side of the church as Honor and Josh are talking to Josh's family.

"Can we just get her here first and stop pushing tome faster than it needs to me" I say.

"You okay, you seem off" he questions and I nod. Reality is that I don't feel good. I feel really weak and just want to sleep.

"You're a terrible liar Ace, come on what is it" he says making me sit down in a pew.

"I just feel off. Like something is wrong, but I don't know what it is" I say honestly.

"With you, with us, the baby?" he questions trying to figure it out, a worried expression on his face.

"With me; we're fine" I say. "Maybe we should call the doctor than. Just as a precaution" he says pulling out his phone.

"No, tomorrow please. Today means too much to Honor and its Caleb's day. We'll call tomorrow. I'll just take it easy" I say and he looks at me.

"If you feel worse or need to lie down, you do it. Honor will understand" he says as Honor approaches.

"You don't look right" she says.

"She doesn't" Logan says as Honor takes Caleb.

"Why don't you two head back to the house and go lie down. The party doesn't start for a few hours. I know I was always sleeping in my 6/7 month" she smiles and I nod.

"Maybe that's all I need" I state standing up.

"Leave Alex, we'll take him" she says and I smile.

"Thank you" I say as Logan places his hand on my back and we walk out.

We arrived at Honor's and heading upstairs to the guest room so I could rest. I must have it the pillow and fell asleep because I woke up screaming. I'm getting extremely hard pains in my stomach. The door comes flying in and it's Josh.

"You okay" he questions and I shake no.

"Can you walk" he questions. I nod getting up slowly with his help.

"Let's get you to Logan" he says supporting me down the hall where I see Colin and Finn talk.

"Love you alright" Finn questions grabbing my other arm and Colin heads down to find Logan. Finn and Rosemary did fly in for the christening. She's feeling better about the whole kid situation.

"Pain…hurt" I say softly as the pain increase. Finn scoops me up into his arms and carries me down the stairs.

"Ace" Logan yells running towards me with Colin behind him.

"I think you need to take her in Logan" I hear Josh say and Finn continues out the door to the car.

"I'll drive" Finn says setting me down in the back of the navigator and Logan climbs in.

"You're going to fine Ace, I promise you" he says as I lay my head on his shoulder and kisses my hair. I'm in so much pain it's horrible. My stomach is throbbing.

**Hartford Medical**

**Logan POV**

I'm pacing the outside of Rory's room. I send Finn back to the party not sure if they were going to keep her or not. They won't tell me anything. They rushed her into the labor and delivery ward as I filled out the paperwork.

"Logan" Dr. Wentworth say coming outside. He is the on-call OBGYN and received all the information from NY on Rory when we arrived.

"You can see Rory now" he says and I rush past him inside.

"Hey" she says crying a little.

"Are you okay" I question caressing her face and kissing her forehead.

"They both are, but she already started to dilate and will be on best rest from now until delivery" the doctor says.

"What caused that" I question. She's only 32 weeks, it's too early.

"Many things, stress, dehydration, it could be just Rory" he says and I look at Ace.

"They were contradictions I was feeling and let me tell you they hurt like hell, next child you're carrying" she states and I smirk.

"So bed rest" I state looking at the doctor.

"Complete bed rest. That means no walking around, no going to book signings, no traveling. Bathroom and shower only and even then I want someone with you" he states and I look at Ace. She's going to hate that, being dependent on someone for everything.

"Can't I just have the baby, I think that would be less painful" she questions and we laugh.

"It's too early, we need to get you to at least 36/37 weeks" he tells her.

"It'll be fine, I'm home anyways Ace" I say and she looks cross at me.

"Joyful" she states rolling her eyes and I laugh. It will be hell for the next few weeks but it's worth it.

"We're going to keep her just for a few more hours to make sure the medicine to stop the contractions is working and then you can take her home" he says shaking my hand and leaving.

"I'm sorry" she cries and I look at her.

"Why, you didn't do anything Ace" I say sitting next to her on the bed.

"If I would have just listened to you and not traveled or stop stressing over everything, this wouldn't be happening" she says cried harder into my shoulder.

"You need to calm down Ace, all this crying isn't going to help you relax. And you listen to anyone. Come on now, you wouldn't be the Rory we all love if you did that" I smirk and she looks at me.

"Do you hate me" she says softly and I had to laugh.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard, I could never hate you. I didn't when I walked away at Yale and I don't hate you now. Things like this happens Rory. It's been a crazy few months, but at least now you have time to relax" I say smirking.

"We don't have time to relax Logan, there's so much to do. Halloween is coming then Thanksgiving and then the baby and Christmas. Are you going to do everything? You were shopping days before Christmas for Alex and this year we have two" she state.

"You forgot your birthday, parent's day at school and the parade" I smirks and she throws me a nasty look.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better thank you honey" she states sarcastically. "You're a good negotiator Logan, talk to him, persuade him, use that damn Huntzberger charm for something and get me off of bed rest" she demand of me.

"Not going to happen. Maybe if you relax, it won't be strict bed rest Ace, but there's no way I'm talking him out of it. Your health and the baby are first and foremost" I say pushing bangs out of her face.

"You don't love me" she says pouting.

"Now you're just being silly" I laugh leaning down and kissing my forehead. A Gilmore pregnant is one thing. A helpless Gilmore on strict bed rest is not something I wish on my worst enemy.

"Mommy, you okay" Alex questions walking into the hospital to get me the following morning.

"Yeah little man" she say as the nurse comes in with the wheelchair. Logan just smirks at me.

"Oh, this is perfect" I smirk at her and receive a dirty look from her.

"What is it that they say about payback Ace" I question as the Nurse helps me get her into the chair.

"You had a broken leg, ribs and jumped off a cliff, I'm just pregnant" she state and I smirk.

"All the more reason, Ace. We wouldn't want you to exert yourself" I state taking the chair from the nurse and starting to push her.

"Wake me when we get to the car" she says leaning on her hand.

"Alex, get the elevator" I say and Alex runs ahead of us.

"I think you might like what we have in store Ace" I say and she looks up and see that I'm smirking.

"What did you do?" I question unsure if I really wanted to know.

"You'll see" I state pushing her into the now open elevator.

"Alex, what is daddy up to?" she questions rubbing my extremely big 7 month belly.

"Daddy said not to tell and it's a surprise mommy" he states innocently.

"I didn't tell him" I whisper kissing her head. She only looks up and shakes her head at me.

**New York**

"Easy" I say directing her to the bedroom. It's probably overkill on the protection but I don't care.

"I'm not a jumbo jet Huntzberger, I don't need to be directed to the bedroom where I'm spending the reminder of this pregnancy in thanks to you" she states and I stop.

"Me, how is this my fault" I question as she enters the bedroom and stops.

"What's all this" she says seeing the transformed bedroom.

"Well, my darling wife, is a room filled of everything you will need for the next 6-8 weeks" I state. She looks around at the new flat screen and blue ray player. The stack of DVD's next to it. The mini refrigerator the boys brought in, books stacked on the night table. "And this" I state placing a present on the bed.

"What did you do" she questions opening the box. "Logan" she exclaims holding up the soft plush velour bathrobe from Europe that she wanted for Christmas in this sky blue color. It was special order with matching slippers and sleep mask.

"I was going to give it to you next week, but you deserve it now" I say kissing her temple.

"It just gives you a reason to shop again" she states. "You know me so well Ace, why don't you change and slip this on and I'll start a movie, order food and everything" I say and she smiles for the first time since the church yesterday. She nods and heads to the bathroom. I walk out to see Alex already in sweats and holding the popcorn box.

"I'm thinking extra butter and caramel. Mommy likes both and pizza daddy" he states and I laugh. She has corrupted him.

"Definitely" I state grabbing the phone while starting the popcorn.

"Do you need help" I hear and turn to see Ace in her robe and walking to me.

"Bed now" I demand of her and she huffs in her spot and turns around.

"Alex go watch mommy" I state and he run after Ace. I already called Lorelai and she's coming down Thursday. Ace's birthday is Friday and we were supposed to go out, but the party is getting changed to the bedroom. It was also the other reason Finn and Rosemary came in.

"You're mean" she states as I enter the bedroom to find the two of them in the center of the bed.

"No, you're on bed rest Ace that means I get to cater to you now and you can't do a damn thing about it" I smirk.

"You're still mean" she states flipping on the DVD to watch as Alex snuggles into her side.


	30. Bed rest sucks

An: it must be your lucky day for all these updates.

CH 30

Rory's birthday went off without any complications. It turned into this huge sleepover themed party since the birthday girl wasn't allowed out of bed. I had massages and pedicures for the girls while the boys and I played poker in the living room. The worst of it was the zapper pager Lorelai gave her. She only has to hit the button and it vibrates on my hip, but then if I don't reply it zaps me. Damn Lorelai. The boys thought it was the best thing and showed just how whipped I am. Halloween was horrible. Alex wanted Ace to take him so bad, that it lasted an hour before he wanted to go home. We rented scary movies and stayed in. Except for the nightmare that Alex had about the headless horseman trying to eat him, it was quiet.

We have secured a building for the magazine and Ace is busy typing the new novel on the laptop. It's the only thing keeping us both sane these days. It's approaching Thanks giving (Thursday actually) and I can't believe how things changed in that last year. It will be a year on Saturday that I first laid eyes on Ace and Alex ran off during shopping.

"Logan" she yells from the bedroom around 10:30 on Tuesday. The pager accidentally fell off the balcony last weeks, oops!

"What" I whine not meaning too, but I need sleep and she seems to be more agitated these past few days.

"First, the tude is so not appreciative. Second, did you get all the food for Alex's party tomorrow and for Thanksgiving" she questions. I feel like Mr. Mom and Dad. Shopping, cleaning, field trips, parent activities at school, I don't know how people do this.

"Yes, dear" I smirk.

"Tude, mister, it's not my fault this child wants to be stubborn and doesn't want to wait for her due date. She's a definite Huntzberger. A Gilmore would know that all the great holidays are now and stay put" she replies.

"Just a few more weeks Ace and then you can get out of that bed I promise" I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I hate this" she says. She's been so good, obeying doctor's orders, only us a maximum of 4 hours a day, letting me help her shower and everything.

"I know you do, but just think soon, we'll have our daughter and all this craziness will be worth it" I say and she nods.

"When is Dr. Livingston coming?" she questions me.

"Tomorrow at 4" I state. He's been doing home visits once a week to check her.

"Are you going to be here?" she says and I nod.

"Alex has his party in the morning and then they get out at 11:30, we'll be home early. Plus Luke and your mom is coming tomorrow night with Will, so he can get a head start on cooking" I say and she nods.

"Ace, what's wrong" I say lifting her hand and kissing it.

"I just feel helpless and I hate it" she says crying a little.

"No, you have most important job in the world. You're taking care of you and Lexie. All the rest of this is nothing compared to that" I say moving closer. It's been so long since we have been close. The doctor made us stop intercourse because the baby dropped too low and I miss her. I miss her so much.

"I miss you" she says laying her head on my chest.

"Me too Ace, me too" I state yawning.

"Stay here tonight please" she almost begs me. I've been falling asleep in the den or living room trying to behave doctor's orders. It's so hard not want her.

"Okay" I say kissing the top of her head and closing my eyes.

Wednesday

"You're at between 3 and 4 Rory, please try to stay in bed longer during the day" Dr, Livingston states.

"She's been doing everything you wanted from her. Why is she still progressing like this" I question looking at Ace who's almost crying.

"It's just her body Logan. She's at 36 weeks so it's better than it was weeks ago. But I would be prepared for this baby within 5 days maybe. I'm on-call this weekend so I'll be there" he states standing up.

"What do you prefer" Ace says softly.

"Sleep, you're going to need it. I know tomorrow's Thanksgiving so, if she stays in bed the reminder of the day and all morning, they I don't see why you can lay on the couch for an hour or so. Just let things progress normally now" he answers.

"Can she move around a little more then?" I question knowing she wants to finish the nursery.

"Most women at 36 weeks are dilating, she a little further than she should be. So the more walking around, the more she will progress" he says and she nods. I walk him out and head back to Ace. Alex is napping. She's got this look on her face and I'm scared.

"What are you thinking" I question.

"We need to finish the nursery in the next few days and that surprise baby shower that Mom is throwing next week isn't going to happen" she smirks at me.

"Ace, I think you should still stay in bed" I state.

"I will, but tomorrow is Thanksgiving, I want to eat with the rest of you even of it's from the couch. I missed too much already" she says in this tone that I know not to fight with her.

"Fine, but you stay put until tomorrow afternoon" I state.

"Bring me that apple pie and the ice cream and I will" she smirks and kiss her forehead.

"Luckily I bought three yesterday" I smirk and she giggles.

Thursday

Rory POV

"You're on the couch" Steph says surprised walking into the apartment.

"Yep" I smile.

"And you're dressed" she laughs.

"Sweats, but yep" I state looking for Jacob and Colin comes in carrying the car seat with him inside.

"Does Logan know you're out here?" Colin questions as Logan comes out of the bedroom.

"Yes, Logan knows. The doctor told her she could" he states kissing my hair.

"But I thought…" Colin says as Finn comes in with Rosemary.

"Bloody hell you're a blimp" Finn exclaims and I throw a pillow at him.

"No teasing mommy" Alex states coming to my rescue with Will.

"Sissy no blimp, she's a having baby" Will adds and everyone laughs.

"Here Mommy" Alex says handing me back my pillow. "You better be nice to mommy Uncle Finn or you can leave" Alex states handing me my water.

"Thanks little man" I state kissing his cheek. He's overprotective just like Logan.

"Sorry, love it was a reflex" Finn states and I nod.

"Are you nervous" Rosemary questions handing Logan her coat.

"I want it over already, I feel like I've been pregnant for years" I state and Steph laugh.

"Oh, I know that feeling" she states.

"Doctor says it can be anytime now" Logan adds.

"Give me" I states as Colin lifts Jacob up.

"No" he states playful.

"Logan" I whine and he looks at Colin.

"Man, just give her the baby already. I don't want hear her whine all day" he states and Colin surrenders.

"He's getting so big" I state as Colin lays Jacob in my arms.

"Almost 4 months" Steph says unbuttoning his coat.

"I still can't believe that" I laugh and Lexie kicks like crazy.

"Take him" I say to Rosemary and she does.

"What's wrong" Colin says curiously as I sit up.

"Honesty, I need to pee again" I state as he helps me up.

"Again" Logan states walking back out looking at me not believing it and I nod.

"Not my fault she loves to lay on my bladder" I state and he comes to help me.

"Come on then" he states helping me back to the bedroom.

"Dinner was amazing" Steph says after dessert.

"Thank Luke" I state pointing at my step dad.

"It was nothing, really Rory" he states still embarrassed.

"This is why I married him, the cooking. Rory and I would have starved if it wasn't for Luke" Mom says and everyone laughs.

"She's not kidding. We ate there for every meal for years and then of course he moved in after I went to college" I state from the couch and Logan shakes his head.

"Blame your mother" Luke adds.

"Oh" I say placing my hand on my stomach.

"Ace, you okay" Logan questions leaving the table and coming to the couch next to Will and Alex.

"No, she feels funny" I state placing his hand on my stomach where it feels like its crunching.

"That's new" he says confused.

"Kicking pain like normal or crunching girlie" Steph says coming closer.

"More of a crunch and a poke thing" I state.

"Logan, she's in labor" she states heading to the phone.

"She can't be it's too early" Mom says getting the boys to the back room.

"How often are they?" Logan questions me holding my hand.

"They just started" I reply looking at him.

"He wants you to bring her in, even if it's just precaution" Steph says and I look at Logan.

"It's no precaution is it" he states stunned.

"I don't think so" I state and he just stares at me.

"Mate, I think you need to get up" Finn says to Logan as Colin and Luke helps me up.

"We're having a baby" he says and everyone looks at one another.

"You knew that months ago man, but I think reporter girl is going to go without you if you don't hurry up" Colin says as Luke helps me to the door.

"He's right Huntzberger" I state and he looks up at me.

"Let's go Ace" he says renewed energy and jumps up.


	31. Lexie no like me

An: I felt like this chapter was needed today! so enjoy

Ch 31

"I really hate you" Ace complains and I smirk.

"I know, I promise I will never do this again to you Ace" I say.

"You are banned from touching me" she complains and I laugh. It's about 4:30 the next morning and she's been in labor since we left. They finally gave her some Pitocin through her IV about 1:20 this morning. Her water broke an hour after arriving at 7p.m. She slept for a good three hours after the Demerol kicked in after that. I was able to call Lorelai and Luke who were at the house for an update. All the necessary calls were made and now we're waiting on the baby.

"Rory, you're doing great" Dr. Livingston says as he checks her again.

"If you feel like you need to push, you go ahead" he tells her and she looks at me.

"This is really happening isn't it" she says and I nod.

"Yeah Ace" I state pushing the bangs that are falling out of her hand band out of her eyes.

"I love you" she says and I smirk.

"I love you too Rory" I say as I see the contraction registering on the machine and she grabs my hand. "Now push" the doctor orders her and she does.

"Come on Ace, you can do this" I say trying to be supportive. She screams and I hate seeing her in this much pain.

"Good and breathe" Dr. Livingston says as Rory lays back. "You're ready to do this. I only need a few good pushes Rory and she'll be out" he says and I look at Ace. She looks so tired already.

"Come on Ace, just a little longer and I'll get you coffee" I smirk at her and she looks at me.

"Really" she says innocently.

"Coffee, diamonds, a house anything you want baby" I say and she smile. She leans back up and grabs my hand.

"You jump I jump" she says and I kiss her forehead.

At 5:17 am November 23, at 6 lbs. 8 oz. Lorelai Alexis Huntzberger came into this world at 19 inches long and a head full of brunette hair.

"Hey Daddy" Ace says smiling brighter than I seen in weeks as I come back inside her room around 6. I went to call everyone as they were running test on Lexie and getting Rory into her private room.

"Hey Ace" I say coming closer and kissing her gently on the lips. "How are you feeling" I question.

"Tired, like dynamite was set off in areas it shouldn't have been, but oddly excited" she says and I laugh.

"Where's Lexie" I question.

"Not back yet" she says as the nurse knocks and comes in with Lexie in bassinet.

"We are all weighted, washed and tested Mommy and daddy" she says smiling.

"She did very well" she adds checking Rory's wrist band to Lexie's ankle monitor. "I think she'll be hungry once she awakes, there are bottles here or buzz the burse's station and we'll come assist you on breastfeeding. But enjoy her now" she says before leaving.

"She's so small" Ace says looking sideways at the bassinet.

"Alex was bigger but not much" I say sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did I happen to tell you how much I love you" Ace says grabbing my hand and I look away from Lexie to her.

"Occasionally, but it was more I hate you, you're never touching me again" I smirk.

"Come here Huntzberger" she says and I lean in. She places a hand on my cheek and smiles. "I love you Logan" she says seriously before kissing me harder than I did before.

"I love you too Ace" I state after breaking the kiss. Lexie lets out this ear piercing cry and we look at one another.

"No more quiet nights or sleeping in huh" she states as I get up.

"Nope, at least not until she's about one" I laugh lifting Lexie up and handing her to Ace before turning back to the bassinet draw to get the bottles. "Moment of truth Ace, breastfeed or…" I say as I turn and smirk. "Breastfeeding it is" I state realizing Lexie is already eating.

"What" she says looking up at me.

"Nothing" I say not getting over the picture of her feeding our child for the first time. It's a memory that I will always have forever.

"You're a terrible liar Huntzberger" she laughs before looking back down at Lexie. I just sit next to her and she leans into my side as Lexie eats. Nothing feels more perfect than this moment.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mommy" Alex says running inside with balloons following him.

"Shush little man, Mommy and Lexie are sleeping" I state getting up from the recliner. Lorelai said she would wait until 9 to bring Alex to give us some time to sleep and feed the baby.

"That's my sister" he says putting the balloons on the table and looking over the bassinet to see Lexie.

"Yeah, that's Lexie" I say bending down to his height.

"Lexie no look like me daddy" he state looking confused.

"No she looks like mommy" I smile at him.

"But Lexie supposed to look like me not mommy" he states and I couldn't help it, I laugh.

"Sometimes babies look like either mommy or daddy" I say.

"Lexie no look at me, are you sure she's ours" he questions and I hear Ace laugh.

"I'm sure Alex, now come here" she says holding her arms open. I lift him up and he hugs Ace. She makes a noise and he looks at her.

"Mommy hurt" he says and she nods.

"I'll be a little sore for a few days, but no more staying in bed" she smiles.

"Cool" he says as he climbs down. "Granma wants inside now" he says as his watch goes off and he heads to the door.

"Logan" Ace says and jump up following him.

"I was right here" Lorelai says coming in holding Alex in her arms. "Where is my granddaughter" she questions and Alex points to the bassinet. "Oh kid, she looks just like you did, perfect" Lorelai says placing Alex down to look closer at Lexie.

"But she's supposed to look like me" Alex states.

"She will little man, she has your nose, see" Lorelai states lifting a sleeping Lexie out and sitting down on the rocking chair.

"She does" he says excitedly. "Mommy Lexie has my nose" he says to Rory tapping his nose. We all laugh at him.

"See, Alex, Lexie does look at you. Are you happy now?" I question.

"Super duper happy daddy" he states as the door opens to reveal Luke with coffee.

"Give me" Ace yells excitedly and he hands her the to-go mug and she downs it before she breathe again.

"Feel better Ace" I smirk and she nods.

"You have no idea how hard 8 months without the elixir of life does to a Gilmore" she states and I look at her.

"Get used to it, two cups a day until Lexie is on the bottle" I state and Lorelai looks up.

"She took to it" she says surprised.

"Yeah, twice already" Ace says and I'm lost.

"What" I say confused.

"Rory refused to breastfeed and so did Will" Lorelai says and I nod.

"We'll see if she sticks with it, before I change her" Ace says.

"Can we come in" I hear Honor say and look up to see her and Dad there.

"Honor" Ace says smiling. Honor has a huge balloon arrangement and Dad have flowers.

"Congratulations" she says hugging Rory.

"Hey dad" I state.

"Congratulations son, she's beautiful" Dad says hugging me.

"Thanks" I say confused looking at Ace shocked. She just smiles at me.

"Mitchum, would you like to hold her" Lorelai says standing up and coming near us.

"Of course" he says like a proud grandfather taking Lexie from Lorelai. "She's smaller than all the others" he says pacing the floor.

"She is" I state knowing the rest were over 7 pounds almost 8 each.

"She was almost 4 weeks early" Ace adds and he looks at her.

"Did they check her for everything" he questions concerned.

"She perfect Mitchum. Small, but perfect" she replies.

"Pop" Alex says and he looks down. "I want Lexie, you have to share" he states and it's the first time I hear my father laugh in a long time.

"Well, sit down with Mommy and you can have her" he states and Alex climbs back up to Rory and Dad gives him Lexie when Ace nods.

"Me your big brother Lexie" he says kissing her forehead. "Me will take care of you always" he continues and Ace looks at me. "Mommy and daddy silly but you'll get used it" he states and we all laugh. "And Uncle Finn will bring you a Roo just like mine" he says and I laugh. That damn kangaroo comes everywhere with us. "But you'll have many people to play with, Jacob, Caleb and the new baby. You might be the only girl like I was the only boy. But that's okay" he says and looks up at Rory. "What color are her eyes, mommy?" he questions.

"Blue" Ace responds.

"And you have blue eyes like mommy and Granma. Daddy loves blue like I do Lexie" he says and Lexie cries. "Lexie no like me" he says trying to move away.

"Buddy, she's probably just hungry again, you're her big brother she loves you" I state as I lift Lexie up and he moves back to Lorelai.

"And on that note, let's go get food for mommy, Alex" Lorelai says getting up and nodding to everyone and the get up to leave.

"Bye" he says waving to us as Ace sits up a little more.

"I think he's going to be great big brother Logan" Ace says feeding Lexie again.

"So do I, Ace so do I" I smile.


	32. home, christmas and surprise for all

An: thanks for all the reviews. sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to be better!!

Ch 32

"Surprise" everyone yells as Logan and I walk in with Lexie to our apartment and I look back at my husband who's got a smirk on his face.

"No wonder you took forever getting us home" I accuse him.

"Sorry, that was my fault, traffic was horrible coming into the city" Dad says and turn to see him with Gigi there.

"Daddy" I say hugging him.

"Married, 28 and a mom and you still call me daddy, kiddo" Dad laughs hugging me.

"That's never to change" I smile as Logan hands him Lexie.

"I'm a grandpa" he says looking at Mom.

"Hard reality isn't it? Maybe you should ask Mitchum for some tips, he seems like a pro now. Lexie is number what 5?" Mom laughs and he looks at Mitchum.

"Spoil them and then give them back" Mitchum laughs and I look at Logan.

"I now understand where you get it from" I smirk and he kisses me temple.

"She looks just like you" Dad says handing her back to me.

"Thanks" I smile before greeting everyone. I head to place Lexie in the bassinet in our room when Logan stops me.

"Logan, she's asleep" I state and he turns me around and almost pushes me into the nursery. I stop and stare. He finished it. Everything is done. Paint, new rugs, the crib, everything, I stunned

"Like it Ace" he questions encircling my waist from behind and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Why did you do this" I say crying. I step out of his arms hand him Lexie and head to our room and slam the door.

"Ace" he says coming in and I'm on the bed crying. "Ace, come on talk to me please" he says laying next me.

"Why" I cry and he pulls me closer.

"You wanted it done this weekend and since Lexie came early, I wanted to surprise you. I wanted you to be able to come home and not worry about the half completed nursery. I wanted you to be able to come home and lay our daughter down in her crib" he says softly and I cry harder.

"But I wanted to do it with you" I say between cries.

"Everything is like you wanted Ace, down to the stenciling on the rocking chair. The room was half done already, all I did was put up the crib and have Lorelai put everything away like you would want it" he says and I look up at him.

"Diapers" I questions and he wipes some tears away.

"One the stacker and four boxes in the closet" he replies.

"Wipes, bibs, creams" I continue.

"All in the draws according to the chart, I think you might have OCD Ace" he smirks and hit his arm.

"I just…" I start and he leans down and kisses me softly.

"Want everything perfect, I know. I know you Ace; you would have been crazy trying to get it done and not enjoying your party. Then you would have been sore and grumpy tomorrow" he says as I sit up.

"You did all this so that you could save yourself from dealing with me cranky, didn't you?" I question.

"I have the right not to answer that" he states getting up.

"Don't try that on me Huntzberger" I state getting up slowly. I'm still sore.

"Come on, let's go get you some cake" he says grabbing my hand and leading me to the living room.

It was a welcome home baby party instead of a baby shower that was planned for next week. Everything was pink or purple. So girly and I loved it.

"I'm in pink ruffle hell" Logan states moving the rest of gifts into nursery as I'm feeding Lexie. Alex passed out hours ago.

"Welcome to a life with a girl" I smirk from the rocking chair and he looks at me.

"She's up, like completely awake" he says coming closer. Lexie is on my shoulder, eyes wide open.

"She has been for about twenty minutes" I say. That's the longest she has in the last three days.

"Come her princess" he says taking her from me.

"Look at you, eyes like your mommy's" he smiles at her and I just watch him. He's a great dad. Sure I saw that a year ago with Alex, but this is his baby girl, his little princess, the one that will have him wrapped around her finger for a lifetime.

"She's not dating until she's 30 and married" he states laying her on the changing table.

"We'll that will be hard especially being a Huntzberger and how is she supposed to get married without dating" I say watching him change her.

"Simple, we'll arrange her marriage to Jacob. At least we know that his parents" he states and shake my head at him.

"And what if Mitchum did that to you" I question taking my baby back from the overbearing papa bear.

"I would hate it, but I'm a boy" he states.

"And if my parents did that to me, we would never be standing here in love with her" I state laying her down.

"I guess falling in love and getting married is better. But, she's still not dating until she's 21" he states.

"Whatever you say Huntzberger" I smile kissing his cheek and walking back to our room to lie down.

Christmas

The weeks flew by with all the 2am feedings and the holiday prep for two kids. "So buddy, did you get everything you wanted" I question walking out with Lexie. She's staying awake more and Alex has really been a great help. Getting diapers, wipes, and blankets for me.

"No" he says looking up from his touch screen laptop for kids that we got him.

"No?" I question looking at my husband. He was in charge of all the gifts this year. I knew I should have done it myself, but he claimed that he could do it.

"Alexander, I think Santa gave you everything" Logan says walking over to take Lexie to feed her. Breastfeeding didn't work like Mom said it wouldn't. But now I get sleep because Logan and I take turns. He walks over to the recliner and feeds her. I love watching him with her. It's the perfect picture. This big player of Harford for years turned into Dad of the year.

"Oh he did, but not everything" Alex says.

"What is it that you wanted?" I question sitting on the couch and pulling him to my lap.

"I wanted swings" he says and I look at Logan who shrugs.

"Swings as in a swing set for a backyard" I try and he nods.

"Buddy we live in the city, there's a park around the corner for swings" Logan says burping the baby.

"Not the same" Alex and I say together.

"Okay you two, but we work in the city Ace, it's easier to live here. I didn't have swings growing up and I turned out fine" he states and I nod. He has a point and Alex's school is here.

"Keep telling yourself that Logan, you grew up in a museum not a home" I state.

"But daddy you have a car you can drive and Mommy you can stay home and be with me and Lexie" Alex says and I smile at him.

"Mommy is going to work too Alex, remember that big building we went to last week. That's the place where Mommy and Daddy work" I say and he nods.

"Can we put swings there" he questions scratching his chin. Just like Logan.

"No, but why don't you give mommy her present now" Logan says placing Lexie in her bouncy on the floor.

"Okay" he says getting up and going under the tree and handing me a square box, the size of coat box.

"What in the world is this" I question looking at my smirking husband. "Mommy you have to open it, and I don't know; Daddy said I would tell you so he didn't tell me" Alex says. "Well then I guess you should help me open it then" I state as he rips the bow off. "It's another box" Alex says confused.

"Daddy like giving Mommy boxes inside of bags and bags inside of boxes" I smirk looking at Logan.

"Keep going" Logan states moving closer. I lift the smaller box out and open it. "What are these" I say knowing I'm holding blueprints.

"Unfold it" he instructs and I do.

"Logan" I say shocked.

"Daddy, are those swings?" Alex questions him looking at the plans.

"And a pool" Logan points to the plans and Alex's face lights up

"A pool whoa" he says excitedly.

"You bought us a house" I say still a little shaken.

"Bought, built, they are both B's" he says and slap his shoulder. "You would think she would be happy Alex, but no Mommy is still violent" he laughs.

"You built us a house" I say stunned.

"You didn't really think I wanted to raise them in the city did you? Come on Ace, you want to be closer to Lorelai and it' only 40 minutes from the city" he says as the phone goes off. "You should get that" he says and I look at him.

"Hello" I say and hear Steph screaming. "Steph" I say and see Logan smirking.

"Did you get? Are you going up there today? I'm trying to get Colin to take us did you see the size of the rooms girlie? This is so great" she says not breathing. She's been friends with me too long.

"What are you talking about" I question playing confused.

"Colin said that Logan was giving you blueprints too did he not, oh crap did I ruin the surprise. Pretend I never called" she says hanging up on me.

"Steph and Colin are moving too" I question my husband.

"Yes" he states. As the phone goes off again and this time I hear Rosemary screaming and I smirk

"It's a boy" she says and I smile.

"Congrats" I states and Logan looks at me. "Finn and Rosemary are having a boy" I state and he smirks.

"That's all we need another Finn. That boy better stay away from my daughter" he states and I hear Finn laughing through the phone.

"Did you get house RGH? Did you love it? I can't believe we're going to be neighbors" she questions. She added the H to RG after we got married. I will never lose that nickname.

"What house" I question playing with her.

"Crap, Finn I though you said Logan was giving her the house today" She yells hanging up.

"It seems they like hanging up on me" I smirk.

"Ace, the guys are going be pissed, we had it all planned out" he states before looking at my face. "Gilmore what am I going to do with you" he questions coming closer to me and encircling his arms around my waist.

"Kiss her" Alex says and we look up, mistletoe.

"Right you are buddy" Logan smirks leaning down and kissing me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and he keeps me close.

"Lexie, close your eyes, they're being yucky again" I hear Alex say and I break the kiss.

"Oh you're next little man" I state leaving Logan and Alex screams running away down the hall so I can't catch him.


	33. House and that feeling again

AN: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I WENT TO NY FOR THE HOLIDAYS AND IT WAS EVENTFUL TO SAY THE LEAST. SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THUS FAR AND LET'S KEEP IT UP. I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS.

Ch 33

"Logan, this is huge" I say walking in with Lexie in her kangaroo pouch on my chest sleeping.

"But you love it" he says hugging me from behind and glancing at Lexie.

"Can we afford this" I questions and he laughs.

"Ace, come on not this again. You promised no money talk while we look" he says kissing my check and going to find Alex who took off upstairs when we arrived.

"What do you think baby girl, think we can handle living here, being this close to the crazy Hartford people without losing our minds?" I question the sleeping baby as I enter the kitchen. I walk around the downstairs and I have to admit that husband of mine thought of everything. Open floor plan from the kitchen to the living room and dining room that I loved in California, Huge dining room that we can entertain in through French doors to separate it from the smaller dining area in the great room, a study downstairs with a beautiful view of the backyard, easier to watch the kids as they play. I walk back out to see a big red bow on a door and I'm confused.

"Logan" I yell as I try to open the door but it' locked.

"You found it already" he smirks as Alex runs up to me.

"I found my room, it's huge mommy and you can put Lexie in room next to me" he states and I look at Logan.

"Buddy, let me show Mommy what's locked in door number 1 and then we'll look" Logan says and he nods.

"It's locked" I pout and he pulls out my keys.

"These are yours my dear" he says handing them to me and I find the key and open the door. I walk down the spiral staircase and freeze at the bottom.

"Oh Logan" I say looking at him.

"This is your real Christmas gift Ace" he says leaning in and kissing sweetly.

"It's amazing, brilliant even" I say looking at the home theater room with the huge screen like at the movies, bucket seats and red couches for those nights we want to snuggle. The walls are littered with old movie posters, old movie reels and tickets. Looking closer, I see that they are actual ticket stubs from movies that we went to together dating all the way back to Yale.

"Logan, you really are too much" I smile.

"I had Lorelai dig into something called Logan boxes to find the pairs" he smirks and I laugh.

"Something like that" I smile.

"This is really a lot, I feel bad now" I say.

"Why, I love my watch" he says looking down at his new Armani Meccanico watch, it has the different time zones and it was the one that he spotted weeks ago..

"But compared to all this and the house and the necklace, it's nothing" I say.

"Ace, you gave me the chance to be your husband, you gave Alex a mommy and you gave me this beautiful baby girl. There's nothing else in the world that I need beside you" he says pulling me closer and hugging me without squeezing Lexie.

"You and you're grand gestures Huntzberger, what am I going to do with you" I say almost crying before kissing him softly.

"A few more kids would be so bad" he states and I laugh.

"You're daddy has lost his mind Lexie, you can barely stay up for more than three hours at a time and he wants mommy pregnant again" I laugh leaving him there and heading back up.

"Ace, not now, a year maybe two" he yells up to me and I laugh. I continue to the second floor and see massive doors.

"How many are you thinking" I state hearing him on the steps.

"Three maybe four" he says finally reaching me and taking my hand. He leads me to the furthest door in the hall. I see Alex flying like an airplane in one and I giggle.

"This is ours" he says pushing the door open and it's huge. Large windows that I love, fireplace tucked into the corner, huge double walk in closets for all our clothes and master suite bathroom with a jetted tub, separate shower and vanity table.

"So what do you say, Ace. Ready to move into our first house together" he questions leaning on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Ready for anything Huntzberger" I state turning about and smiling and he lets out this happy laugh.

**January**

"You don't deserve me" Logan says coming into the nursery. We have been moving boxes all day.

"And why is that" I question jokingly.

"I give you everything in the world and I still have to deal with your grandmother" he states and I look up from Lexie who just fell asleep.

"My grandmother is here" I state in a panic. We have been dodging her calls for two weeks for dinner.

"She was here. Scolding me that we claim that we were too busy with the baby for dinner, but that we can make time for moving but not for dinner" he says lifting Lexie up and placing her in the crib.

"Does she not know that we have two kids, one that isn't even two months" I state as he turns around and grabs my hand.

"I know that but to Emily it was no excuse. Alex is sleeping" he says leading me out of the nursery and down to our room.

"Shouldn't we go down stairs, talk to her" I state confused.

"We'll have dinner there next week unless you can figure a way out of it" he smirks shutting the door behind us and locking it.

"Alex comes down with a cold and we don't want to take him out" I state and he nods coming closer.

"That could work" he says pulling my hair out of the ponytail.

"Or Lexie has to get shots anyways, we shouldn't keep her out, she'll need to sleep" I state as he pulls me closer to him and kisses my neck softly.

"Maybe" he says before moving my tee shirt to kiss my collarbone.

"No, that won't work. Maybe we can say that we can't get a sitter and we don't think Lexie should be around all those people. That she's still too little." I state as he walks us to the edge of the bed.

"Mmm" he says playing with the hem of my shirt while kissing my neck.

"Logan, are you listening to me" I question and he looks up from my neck.

"Honestly, no" he says and I look at him. He has desire and lust all in his eyes.

"What are you thinking Huntzberger" I question.

"That I missed my wife and want to make love to her, it's been too long" he almost whines. I had my check up today and we got the clear to have sex again.

"Now, but aren't you tired from all the moving" I question already knowing that answer.

"It's been months Ace, god, I probably won't last long but hell, I want to" he states and I smirk.

"So I don't get any candles or a nice fire going? Or just give me sex and give me it now" I state playfully but he doesn't get it.

"I just fended off your grandmother, moved into this grand house, made sure Alex was asleep. I want sex Ace and I need it now" he state lifting me up and almost body slamming me on the bed. I let out a loud giggle and he looks at me. "Don't you miss me" he says like a little kid.

"I do" I say biting my lip.

"Then forget about everything else, it's just you and me Ace and I want to show you exactly what you mean to me" he says lifting my shirt off and smirks.

"Breastfeeding did wonders for you" he laughs a little as I slap his shoulder.

"What, I'm a guy and those are still huge" he says and I just shake my head. He kisses down my chest and onto my stomach and I close my eyes and lay back. Submission maybe, but I need him just as much. Bed rest sucks especially when you can't have sex. I can feel his fingertips run down my side and I moan slightly. I don't need to see his face to know that he's smirking. He unhooks my bra and pulls it off tossing it to the side. He grabs my breasts and I look at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" he mumbles as he sucks and teases them senseless. His tongue is driving me crazy. He finally realizes them and heads back down to my stomach before undoing the jeans I had on.

"You're so beautiful" he says and I look at him like he's crazy.

"Stretch marks the new in or something" I quirk and he kisses the slight marks on my side.

"Beautiful and sexy knowing that they are from our daughter" he answers softly and I smile at him. He moves slightly off me to remove my jeans.

"God, it feels like a life time since I seen you in nothing at all" he states looking me over.

"I think you're over dressed" I say kneeing in front him on the bed and removing his shirt.

"I think you're right" he says caressing my cheek as I undo his jeans and push them to the floor. He steps out of them and crawls back on the bed with me. He resumes kissing my shoulder as his hand explores my body.

"Logan" I say as he pushes my panties down over my hip.

"I love foreplay Ace, but it's been too long. Anymore and we may never get to the main activity" he states kneeing in front of me and removing them completely before kissing inside my thigh. I feel like a virgin again, scared and excited at the same time. A bit nervous at maybe it's been too long.

"Relax" he says caressing my thighs, he must have felt me tense up. I nod and he kisses closer to my core and I involuntary buck up a little. He pushes my hips back down and begins licking and kissing my core. My insides are already on fire. He continues and it feels amazing. He adds his fingers and I buck up again at the sensation. I can feel my organism building already and not sure if I can control it. He sucks lightly and that does it, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"MMM" he says as I look at him and he's licking his lips.

"Sorry" I say biting my lip.

"Why" he says positioning himself to enter me.

"I just…"I start as he pushes himself completely inside and I scream. That hurt, oh hell did that hurt.

"You okay" he questions and I nod. He moves a little and I relax. "You're so tight" he says pumping in and out of me gently, to let me relax a little. After a few more, I relax and he kisses me softly.

"Can I" he questions and I nod. He increases the speed and it's like being in ecstasy all over again with him. Just like the first time we were together. Full of desire and need, I want for one another and the compassion of lovers for years. It was always different with Logan and I love it. He thrusts deeper and lift my hips to wrap my legs around his waist and he groans. I just pushed him deeper inside me. All you can hear are moans and screams of passion throughout the room. He speeds up faster and I know that the second organism will be better than the first.

"Logan" I scream as it hits fast and hard. One more thrust and he's clinging unto me as he hits his own realize.

"Fuck" he says burying his head into my shoulder and hair. Heavy breathing and we just stay there intertwined with one another. He finally looks up and smiles at me.

"I love you" he says softly cupping the back of my neck to bring my face to his and kissing me passionately.

"I love you too Logan" I say as we break apart.


	34. Babies, friendships and knowing you

AN: I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I'M GOING TO WRITE, SINCE THE REVIEWS ARE GOING DOWN. I LOSING HOPE IN THIS STORY. SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!

Ch 34

"No wonder Finn never wants to leave here" I state walking off the plane in the beginning of March. We are all here for the birth of the new baby to the group.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it" Logan says carrying Lexie in her carrier followed by Colin with Jacob in his and Alex with his PSP glued to his face.

"That was Finn, they are at the hospital. Catherine's water broke about 2 hours ago. He said to have the driver bring us to the house and he'll call us" Steph says walking back to us. Her phone went off as soon as we landed and she ran out of the plane to answer it. We all headed to the house the boys rented for us. It's about ten minutes from Finn's and fit all 7 of us.

We arrive and the baby's nannies are there. We hired two from the agency that Finn was getting for the two weeks that we are here.

"Ace, take the baby, it's Finn" Logan says handing me Lexie's carrier as we enter the house. I take it and head upstairs followed by Steph.

"Do you think they're ready for this?" she questions as I lift Lexie out to change her.

"I still don't know if I am Steph, but it's what they want. Were you really ready when you found out?" I question laying Lexie on the bed to change her.

"No, but we both had 9 months to get used to it. The baby grew inside us, we bonded" she replies as she changes Jacob on the changing table.

"Just because the baby didn't grow inside Rosemary doesn't mean she doesn't love it. It takes more to let someone else carry your child then you realize. Don't you think she wanted to experience the child birth and everything we did, but she couldn't; she has to stand by and watch someone else do it just to have a child. It's probably tearing her up inside" I respond and she nods.

"Would you do it" she questions me laying Jacob down in the crib.

"If I couldn't have children and we wanted more than just Alex, of course I would look into other options. It takes more than giving birth to make you a parent Steph" I state placing Lexie in the opposite crib.

"Would you do it for a friend?" she questions and I look at her. Where did that come from?

"Steph, what's going on?" I say looking at her.

"I'm just wandering" she says.

"Steph you suck at lying we all do, what is going on" I state.

"Fine, Rosemary asked me the summer before you found Logan again if I would carry a baby for her if the time came and I told her I didn't know. What type of friend does that?" she says crying and I hug her.

"Steph, it was a crazy year for you with the wedding and everything. You weren't thinking straight" I say as we sit on the edge of the bed.

"But that's the thing; I don't think I would have. Get pregnant for someone else and go through all that and just give the baby up at the end, I don't think I could stand it" she says wiping some tears.

"Sure, it would be a huge commitment and you would always be linked to the baby in some way" I say rubbing her back.

"I just feel so horrible, I want to support her with this, but I keep thinking back to that night and feel terrible that I let her down" she says as someone knocks.

"Cat had the baby. It's a boy. Finn said we can go up anytime to see them" Logan says and I nod to him.

"I'll go tell Nannies that we're leaving" Steph says getting up and walking past Logan.

"Did I interrupt?" he questions glancing back to Steph before entering the room.

"A little, but its okay" I say standing up.

"Come on, Alex is sleeping and Gloria said that Lexie will be fine for a few hours" he says taking my hand.

**Hospital**

"He's adorable Rose" I say holding baby Liam Montgomery Morgan.

"He looks like Finn" she smiles like a true mother.

"And you, he has your nose" I state and she smiles. Steph glanced at the baby and left with the boys.

"How's Catherine" I question handing Liam back to her.

"Resting, she'll go home tomorrow and we'll take Liam with us" she says pausing before the end.

"What's going on, I feel like Dr. Rory today" I laugh.

"I'm nervous" she says and I smile at her. "I'm still nervous every time I hear Lexie cry. I still feel like I'll do something wrong and screw her up. You're not alone in that. All mothers feel that way" I state.

"Was it hard, you know to adjust" she questions me and I nod.

"Logan's been great taking some of the nights so I can sleep. I wouldn't know what I would have done alone those first few nights. It's a team effort though, and you have Finn. He'll be great with him" I say and she nods.

"Is Steph okay" she says looking at me and I shrug.

"I don't really know. She's off, something is going on but she's not really saying. It's more than…" I start but stop, not sure of Steph wants Rosemary to know.

"She feels guilty that she could do this for me doesn't she" she questions me again and I nod.

"That's crazy, she's my best friend and she was honest. I wouldn't hate her for that. I don't blame her either. She was so happy with Colin; I knew I didn't want to press the issue. Can you take him" she says standing up and handing me Liam.

"I need to talk to her" she says as I take him and sit down. She walks out and I'm alone with the baby.

"Let me fill you in on a secret Liam, you're parents are nuts but you'll love them. You have so many people that will love you. you're dad will teach you how to drive mommy crazy and whatever he forgets I guarantee Uncle Logan and Uncle Colin will teach you. And you have Jacob you're new partner in crime alone with Lexie. It's like the three stooges plus Auntie Steph all over again" I say and he opens his eyes. "And those big green eyes like daddy's; you're going to break some hearts aren't you" I laugh and hear Logan laugh from the door and I look up.

"Hey, mind if I interrupt the informative talk you're having with him to see him. You have been hogging him Ace" Logan smirks walking to be.

"Don't mind Uncle Logan, he's not used to not being the center of attention Liam" I smirk at Logan getting up and handing him the baby.

"Three babies in year, I would have never imaged this for us" he says looking down at Liam.

"Any regrets" I question looking at him holding the all blue blanket and smile.

"Only that it hasn't happened sooner" he says leaning over and kissing my cheek.

We left the hospital two hours later and heading home. Logan went to check the kids as I headed to kitchen. I need something to drink. Finding a bottle of wine, I grab two glasses and head out to the back patio to find Steph there. "Join me" I question and she looks back at me.

"Definitely" she says grabbing a glass and I open the bottle.

"Rosemary yelled at me" she says after two glasses each. We're watching the waves hit the shore and it's peaceful.

"Figured as much" I state.

"I can't help but feel guilty you know, like I should have been the one helping her. But she never really asked either, it was more of a hypothetical" she says and I nod.

"Then why feel guilty Steph. Maybe she was just curious and that's all it was" I say and she nods.

"But don't you think she should have asked us first before Catherine" she questions and I shrug.

"They didn't want to upset any of our relationships. You and Colin were just on track and he just proposed and I was still wondering around as a single dad. Then when Ace came back, she didn't want to ruin the second chance for us" Logan says and we turn to see Colin and him standing there.

"Finn told us on the phone, I questioned that too" Colin says sitting across from us. Steph moves to sit with him as I stretch my feet across Logan's lap.

"She never asked" I state and they look at me.

"What" Colin says surprised.

"Rosemary, she never asked me, even on a hypothetical like Steph" I clarify and Logan looks at me. I just nod and he looks at Colin.

"Finn said she did and you refused" he states and I throw back the glass of wine.

"She never did, maybe she just told Finn that to make him happy. But she didn't. I would remember that and probably would have done it for them. But you can't help someone that doesn't ask for it in the first place" I state reaching for the bottle and Logan grabs it and refills it.

"That's odd, why would she lie about that" Steph says just as confused.

"Not sure, maybe she doesn't value our friendship like I thought she did" I state upset and get up to go out to the beach.

"Ace" Logan yells following me.

"I know its stupid Logan, but why didn't she asked me. I consider her part of the best friend circle and she didn't ask" I say almost crying.

"I don't know" he says pulling me closer and hugging me.

"What am I just a stand in when Steph or Juliet isn't around? Am I just someone she can brush off when she feels like it?" I say into her chest.

"Rory, I know that your friendships are important to you, but Rosemary is the only one that could answer that for you" he says rubbing my back.

"No reason to ask now, she has what she wants, what does it matter?" I say wiping the tears away.

"Can you really forget about it that easily" he questions.

"I will if I have to" I state.

"Let's get you to bed, it's been a long day" he says scooping me up bridal style and carrying me back to the house.

"All you want is to get laid, Huntzberger, I know you" I giggle.

"That you do my dear" he smirks.


	35. Friendships tested & unforseen occurance

AN: everyone thank you for the reviews. This will explain everything, i hope. If not review and i'll answer it. i don'town gilmore girls.

Ch 35

Steph's POV

"Welcome home" everyone yelled as Finn and Rosemary brought make Liam into their new house near ours, a month after he was born.

"Thanks guys" Rosemary says looking around. Rory has been MIA lately when we talked and got together.

"She's not here" I say and she looks disappointed.

"Oh" is all she says walking away. Finn grabs my hand and pulls me into the side bathroom.

"Spill love, what is going on with Reporter girl?" Finn questions and I shrug.

"It's not for me to say Finn. I refuse to get in the middle of this. They are both my best friends and I will not chose one over the other" I state.

"So something is going on between them" he pushes.

"Talk to Rosemary" I say leaving the bathroom and getting Jacob from Colin.

"Still nothing" he questions and I shake no.

"Sorry we're late" Logan says walking in with both Lexie and Alex.

"No worried mate, where's that gorgeous wife of yours" Finn yells to him from across the room.

"Not feeling well, doctor says it's PPD. She's just very tired all the time" he says and I look at him. Crap it's worse than I thought.

"Oh, you're here, where's Rory?" Rosemary says walking out. She must have laid Liam down.

"Home, she's not feeling well" he says kissing her check and handing her a present. His hands are filled with stuff and he looks a little frizzled.

"A welcome home present" he says as Lexie screams.

"Man, let me help you" Colin says taking Lexie from him and Alex goes off to the game room.

"Got your hands fill don't you mate" Finn laughs as Logan comes closer and places the bottles in the refrigerator.

"You have no idea" he says glancing at me.

"Is she okay, do you think I should stop by" I question as Colin comes in the kitchen with Lexie.

"Here, she's all cleaned up man" he says handing her to Logan.

"Steph, I really don't know what to do. She's just been off since Australia" Logan says.

"What happened" Finn questions.

"Talk to Rosemary" he says.

"Why do you all say that, you act like I don't talk to my wife" Finn accusing us.

"I honestly don't think you do man, because if you did, it would explain hell of a lot. It might even help Ace. You know what, I wanted to be here because we've been friends so long, but Rory was right. You don't know and I can't be her knowing she's hurting at home" Logan says walking away to get Alex. "But Daddy" Alex whines.

"Mate, stop" Finn tries. "Finn, he needs to do what he has to, run home Huntzberger" Rosemary says smirking and we all look at her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here, I'm completely lost" Finn demands. I just laugh.

"You planned all this didn't you" I accuse Rosemary.

"Oh, don't play innocent Steph, you said it yourself. She's not a real friend. A real friend wouldn't have hurt him. We're his friends and should have stood behind him and never forgiven her" Rosemary states.

"Forgiven who love" Finn questions her.

"Rory" she states and we all look at her.

"Whatever happened six years ago with Ace has nothing to do with any of you. I never told you not to stop talking to her. Hell, Steph went out to see her a few times. But if I forgave her, then you should too. She needs you, but you don't care" Logan says looking at Finn.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I suspected Huntz. She hurt you once, what makes you so sure she won't do it again" Rosemary states.

"Where is all this coming from love, you told me that you were glad reporter girl was back" Finn questions as Logan and Colin pack up the kids.

"I was, but not when I saw her book, she portrayed us as nothing more than stuck up rich kids that get whatever we wanted. She's such a hypocrite" she states and I can't believe her.

"It was a fictional story that was changed to make the characters unrealistic" I state.

"Of course you take her side, you're just like her. Wanting everything, but refuse to help others get it" Rosemary says and I look at Colin.

"I have no idea who you are anymore Rosemary. When my friend of from the last 12 years shows up call me" I state walking out.

Finn POV

"Rosie you're going to alienate all our friends if you don't come clean. What happened with you and Rory" I state watching Colin follow Steph out.

"Nothing" she says and Logan laughs.

"Tell the truth for once" he says to her.

"What does it matter now, I have my son and she has you wrapped like a slave around her finger" Rosemary says.

"Finn, I love you like a brother, but you're wife is nuts. I'll call you" he says walking out with Alex and Lexie.

"Bye and don't call him. He doesn't need you" Rose yells to Logan.

"Okay, what the hell is going on" I state grabbing her arm.

"Nothing Finny, come on let's go to bed. We'll forget about these insufficient people" she says placing with my shirt.

"Those are my best mates and yours too" I state.

"Finny, let go you're hurting me" she says and I release her.

"We don't need them" she says walking away.

"I do, those mates have been my family for years and same with you" I state.

"No, Steph and Juliet have been not Rory" she yells.

"What is wrong with Rory" I questions.

"Nothing, that's the problem, little miss Gilmore gets everything she wants, the perfect husband and family. A book on the best seller list, talk shows, everyone wants to know her. She doesn't need any of us" she yells and I look at her.

"Rory worked her arse off for all that. She spent 18 months on dirty bus traveling for her job. She worked for everything she had and gave up on love because of it. She chose between it and it almost killed her for it. She was a wreck when I saw her in Dallas three month later. Sick and looked like she barely ate. She was depressed and missed Logan. She missed everyone. Everyone that she knew for three years at Yale cut her out of their lives. How would you feel? She had to fend for herself and left everything for her career" I state.

"Oh" she says looking down.

"Oh, bloody hell. I was the only one to talk to her for months" I add running my hand through my hair. "What did you do" I question knowing we're finally getting to the heart of this problem.

"I…kind of never asked her about the surrogacy" she says and I just stare at her.

"But you told me she refused" I say knowing she lied to me.

"I didn't want Miss Perfect carrying our child Finn" she yells.

"But you didn't even ask Rosie, Rory is the most unselfish person I know" I state.

"Oh, I know. Did you happen to tell that best friend of yours about sleeping with his wife" she questions me and I look at her.

"I bet Huntz knows Rosie, they don't have secrets.

"Well, let's see about that" she says getting Liam and walking out the door.

"Where are you going" I yell following her down the path and into the street to the Huntzbergers.

"To find out and if he knows then I will apologize to Rory" she says walking faster to the house.

"Rosemary" Rory says shocked as we walk into the living room to see Colin and Steph there. Rory looks sick from her position on the couch. Logan was right, she looks awful.

"Nice to see that all my friends have chosen you Gilmore" she states.

"If you want to come into this house Finn you're more than welcomed but your bitchy lying wife can go to hell" Rory states getting up and walking to the swing to fix Lexie.

"Why so you can have a threesome with my husband" Rose smirks and everyone looks at her.

"This is about Dallas isn't it" Logan says wrapping his arms around Rory.

"Oh, so you do know" She says surprised.

"I told you he did, but you didn't believe me. You had to bloody storm their house" I yell.

"Ace and I don't have secrets, sure I was pissed and punched Finn in the eye, but that's the past. It's not like I haven't slept with Steph. But Colin got over it" Logan says and I completely forgot about that.

"We were 16 Huntz" Steph laughs as does the rest of us.

"So it doesn't bother us that your best friend slept with your precious Ace" she questions.

"Why would it? I love Logan and he loves me. We would do anything for one another" Rory says leaning back into his arms.

"I'm sorry" she says looking down at Liam.

"For" I say to Rosie.

"For not asking you about being the surrogacy; I couldn't get over the fact that you two slept together and then the thought of you carry our baby just pissed me off. Why do you have to be so perfect? You get everything you want?" Rose says and Rory walks over to her, bend down in front of her. But she must be in a lot of pain because it crossed her face. I glanced at Logan who is just watching them. Something is going on here too.

"I'm not perfect Rose, no one is. Do you think I liked that I wasn't asked, no it made me second guess our friendship, something I never wanted to do, but you can't act like this. If you can't turn to your friends in your time of need who can you?" she says and Logan clears his throat.

"Not subtle honey" she smirks looking back at him.

"I'm sick. The doctor found a cyst on my ovaries when I went in for a checkup. I was getting too many pains in my side and got worried. I have to it removed and tested. If it's cancerous, I will need radiation and treatment. We're hoping not, but we're going to need you all to get through this" she says and we're all silent.

"Feel better" Logan says helping her up and back to the couch. She just gives him a small smile.

"Oh girlie" Steph says crying and hugging her.

"Man, why didn't you say anything" Colin questions.

"We could have helped mate" I say looking at Logan who is almost breaking. You can see it. They finally get together after everything and this happens.

"It wasn't for me to tell, only Lorelai knows" he says kissing Rory and walking out of the room. Colin and I follow him to the kitchen.

"I can't lose her" he says completely broken holding onto the island but looking down to the floor.

"Man, woman survive all the time, it could be nothing" Colin says.

"What do you need mate, anything" I question.

"I need time with her. I need Ace to be healthy. I can't do this alone. I want forever with that woman and now I could lose her" he says wiping the tears away. You can see how much he loves her.

"When is the surgery" I question.

"Monday" he says. "Lorelai was supposed to come watch the kids, but I think Rory wants her at the hospital."

"We're watching them, I don't know. You'll need Lorelai there with you" Colin says.

"But work, I can call Honor but she doesn't know" he says.

"No, I'll take off if I have to" Colin says.

"I'm still off until next week mate, I'll help" I say.

"Thanks guys" he says looking relive.

"Logan" the girls scream and he takes off. Steph comes in with both Lexie and Jacob in her arms and Rose has Liam.

"She's throwing up blood Colin, I'm scared" Steph says.

"She's sicker than they are letting on mate" I say taking Lexie from Steph.

"I think so man" Colin says as there is nothing more we can do but wait.


	36. Nowhere else I rather be

An: this is almost the end of this story. i also hope that this chapter makes up for the last, some said it was horrible. Please review and let me know what you think

Ch 36

They just rolled Ace into surgery and my heart is constricted. There's nothing more I can do. No money in the world can help her now. It's all up to the doctors. Sure, I paid top dollar for the best surgeons in the world for her, but that doesn't even help the uneasy feeling that the love of my life is getting cut opened. I look around the empty waiting room and that's exactly how I feel alone; no one there to aid this pain not that it would help me. Surgery was moved up to 6am instead of 9, Ace didn't want anyone there.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, what did Dr. Klein say" I question Ace walking into the bedroom Sunday night. All the kids are in bed and asleep._

"_They have an opening for the 6am surgery tomorrow and wants us there a 4:30. I called Mom she'll be here to watch the kids until Colin and Steph arrive a 8" she says laying on her side as I bend down to see her. _

"_Are you sure you want to do that, you wanted to see the kids in the morning" I question pushing some stray hair behind her ear. _

"_I helped put them to bed tonight and I watched them sleep, Logan" she says tearing up. _

"_You'll be fine Ace. You'll be walking back into this house tomorrow night and within a few days you'll start feeling better" I say rubbing her arm trying to comfort us both. _

"_But Logan…" she says crying now. _

"_No! I refuse let you think like that. I refuse to think that. I need you Ace. I can't all this alone. You'll be fine, I refuse to leave that hospital without you" I state firmly and she cracks a smile. _

"_You need me" she says rolling on her back. _

"_More than you possibly know Ace" I say caressing her cheek as I stare into those blue eyes I fell in love with almost ten years ago._

"_Make love to me" she says and I look at her. The doctor warned us not to, he doesn't want her in any undue stress or pain. _

"_You'll going to have to come home for that to happen" I state getting up before smirking. _

"_You're denying your sick wife of sex" she mocks me. _

"_Yep" I state walking to the dresser to change. _

"_Logan" she whines and I shake my head. "Don't you miss me" she says coyly and I look at her. _

"_What do you think" I question and she smirks. _

"_What if we go really, really slow?" she questions sitting up a little. _

"_Not going to happen" I say walking into the bathroom shutting the door. Odd, but I don't hear a smart comeback or witty remark. _

"_What if I refuse to let you shower alone" she says walking into the bathroom. _

"_We can shower, but no sex" I state._

"_And when was the last time that happened Huntz" she smirks starting the shower. She just won't give up will she; it's good to see her this way._

"_Ace, I'm not having sex with you in the shower" I say watching her pull the tank off her. I closed my eyes because that was not fair. It's been two weeks since we had sex, mainly because it hurt her so much. _

"_Logan" she calls me sweetly and I open them and look at my naked wife leaning on the door frame of the shower. I groan and smirk at her._

"_You're not playing fair Ace" I say walking to her and she runs her fingers down my bare chest, the tips of her fingers drawing small circle on it._

"_I only married a Huntzberger, but I was born a Gilmore, we don't play fair MAC, you should know that" she says too seductively for me to resist her much longer and she used MAC, which barely happens now. I laugh a little reminding standing by her dorm room and debating with her and telling her to call me her master and commander; little did I know then that I would fall madly in love and marry that brunette. I breathe in sharply when I feel her hand playing with my shaft and I look down at her. _

"_What" she says innocently and I shake my head. Her hands are still moving up and down my erection and I want her so bad. _

"_You really want this don't you" I question and she smiles. She stops her hands and looks at me._

"_I want something to dream about tomorrow and what could be better than making love to the man that's my world" she says standing up and wrapping her arms around my neck. _

"_Slow" I say pulling her closer feeling her naked form against mine. We fit perfectly together._

"_Slow" she says leaning up on her tippy toes and kissing me. _

_End of Flashback_

We made love last night and I took my time. Everything else was erased from memory when I was kissing every part of her, cementing it into my memory forever. I held her close to me all night. Memories of Yale flooded my mind, my first thought when I saw her in the store with Alex, everything from the last year. I love this woman, more than I ever thought possible. She's my heart and world, without her nothing makes sense.

I pull my phone out and flip through the pictures I had stored. Pictures of Rory and kids in Australia playing on the beach come up first. Alex loving the sand and the water so much that Rory promised him that we'll go to the beach this summer. Next of Rory holding Lexie the first time she breastfed her in the hospital, she was so beautiful that moment she was looking lovingly at the baby girl in her arms. We finally had our perfect little family complete with a boy and a girl. Looking at that makes me want more kids. The nest picture of us is at Honor's before the christening. Rory still pregnant but gorgeous, she had this glow to her that radiated off her everyone said it. She was so happy about the baby and that it was ours. I was threw the roof everyday watching her stomach grow knowing that our daughter was in there. The next is Rory's favorite; it's of Alex kissing Rory's stomach as she slept on the couch at the penthouse. We walked in and she was asleep. He kisses Rory's cheek and then the stomach. He loves her so much, she everything and more that I could have wished for in a mother for him. Hawaii is the next; it's Rory standing by window of the hotel waiting for the wedding. Chris had my phone and captured her as the sun hit her through the window. I never knew until the following day but she looked like an angel in that white dress and veil holding her hand out and staring at her engagement ring. I still wonder what she was thinking about. The next is of the kiss at the engagement that Colin took at Yale. Rory in her old dress and me in a tuxedo surrounded by candles, it captivates us and I love it. Everything was coming full circle. I always laugh at the next one; my own personal Tinkerbelle fairy form Alex's birthday that was a day to remember. She went above and beyond that day to give him the best birthday a little boy could ask for. Rory and Alex at our first Christmas they were sitting by the tree and smiling at me came next. Even then you can see the love her eyes for the both of us.

Wiping the tear that escaped, I look up and see some nurses walking around, but no news yet. It's been about an hour since she went in. I continue on with the picture, remembering every moment. Rory and the girls dressed up at cowgirls for Steph's birthday two weeks before graduation was after that. Square dancing drunk is never good when Finn's involved. She had a ball then and laughed all night. The next is of Rory sitting on my lap during that party. Steph stole my phone and took it. We're looking into each other's eye and not even paying attention to camera. Our foreheads are pressed up against each other and we're smiling. That was the night I told the boys about the engagement ring. They were shocked but knew it was coming. Next were some random picture throughout Yale of us and Rory with everyone, it really makes me miss the simple days. The days where we could just be crazy and free, without a care in the world but each other, but I was a jerk back then. I screwed up so many times with us and she always stood so strong, not giving up on us. I don't deserve her. The last or first picture whichever way I go is my screen saver of her. We're at the pool house at the Gilmores. I came back early to surprise her from Europe and we made love earlier on her couch. She's lying on the bed in nothing but my shirt but it's open at the top showing just enough cleavage to make me want her. Her hand is stretched above her head and her hair grazing the pillow behind her. She's so relax and contented. She's smiling at me, the smile that always made me know that I was only one for her. It's the one that I always dreamt about when we weren't together.

"Mr. Huntzberger" a nurse says and I look up.

"You're wife is being wheeled into her room" she says and I jump up.

"Is she okay" I question desperation in my voice.

"Why don't you go ask her" she smiles at me. My heart and breathing feels like they're finally starting again when she says that. I rush down the hall to her room and stop short when I see her sleeping. I walk quietly into the room but she turns to look at me.

"Hi" she says smiling at me just like the picture.

"Hey beautiful" I say my voice cracking a little.

"Are you getting soft on me Huntzberger?" she smirks and I laugh.

"Considering my wife just had surgery I'm allowed" I say sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in mine and kissing it. She's awake and alert, she'll be just fine.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time" she says yawning.

"Sleep Ace" I say caressing her face. The doctor warned us that she would be tired especially right after surgery.

"Be here when I wake up" she questions me.

"Nowhere else I rather be Ace, but with you" I say kissing her forehead as she shuts her eyes.

Review!!


	37. Family completion

An: i have decided to end this story here. Thank you for all the reviews and for reading. It's been a trip!! i don't own gilmore girls and we're be seeing each other again when an idea aspires me to write!

CH 37

"Logan, if you don't get your sorry ass off that computer right now I'm having these babies without you" I scream at the front door. Baby number 3 and 4 is about to make their appearance and he's chatting with Finn in Australia. It's been two years since my surgery and after a rocky start things started to get better. Finding out that we were pregnant again was the worst thing in the world. I really thought Logan was going to have charges pressed on him from Dr. Klein.

_Flashback_

"_Ace" Logan yells running into our bathroom, its Christmas Eve and we're supposed to be meeting the Huntzbergers and Gilmores at church in 40 minutes. He just got home from the city an hour ago. I can't answer because at that moment I had to throw up. _

"_Baby you okay" he questions concerned, kneeling next to me in the bathroom. Since the surgery a year ago, he's been overprotective every time I get sick. Rushing me to the doctors for minor period cramps and everything, it's so irritating but I understand. _

"_I think the salmon puffs weren't the best idea last night" I say throwing up again as he rubs my back. I hate being sick._

"_That's it, we're call Dr. Klein forget church" he states getting up after I finish and getting the phone. _

"_Logan, stop this is ridiculous now. You don't have to call the doctor every time I get sick. I'm allowed to get sick" I say._

"_You don't get it do you, every time you get sick I think the worst, what if this time it's not just a overgrowth. What if this time it's cancerous? I won't take the chance" he states and I watch him walk away talking to the nurse. My husband as gone nuts! I finally push myself up and brush my teeth. The reason I was in here to begin with. _

"_Okay, he's there. He says come in and he'll run some tests" Logan states grabbing my hand pulling me out of the bathroom. _

"_Logan, stop" I say pulling him back. _

"_No, we're going" he states and I know not to fight with him. _

"_Fine, but can you at least put pants on, I love the mistletoe boxers from the kids but I think Dr. Klein might think you completely lost it" I giggle and he looks down. _

"_I guess you're right" he smirks letting go and getting pants. _

"_Well I do have some news for you" Dr. Klein says walking back into the exam room. _

"_I knew it! You said that she was fine. That we wouldn't have to deal with this again, that everything was being done to prevent it" Logan snaps pinning Dr. Klein to the wall. _

"_Logan, stop" I say pulling my crazed husband off the doctor._

"_I'm sorry, someone has lost his mind lately" I seethe at Logan. He just paces the room throwing death looks at the doctor._

"_It's okay, but I want to do an ultrasound to show you what we're dealing with and talk treatment" Dr. Klein says fixing his jacket. We proceed to the ultrasound room and he begins the scan. I have to keep a firm grip on Logan's hand to keep him away from Dr. Klein. I'm afraid if I let go, Logan will knock him out._

"_This is what I want to show you" Dr. Klein says and we look. I know what that his. _

"_Those are huge! She going to need more than one surgery, right? Why hasn't she been sick like before if they are that big? Why didn't you catch them six months ago" Logan screams at the doctor and burst out laughing._

"_Babe, look closer you idiot" I say and he looks at me and then the screen. He gets up and walks over there. _

"_Wait, those aren't like the other" Logan says confused. _

"_Very good honey, but now tell me what they do look like" I prompt him trying not to laugh, talking to him like I do the kids. _

"_Twins" he yells after a minute of staring._

"_Congratulations Huntzberger, that Yale education finally paying off Papa Huntz would be so pleased" I smirk at my husband. He only looks at me wide eye and back at the screen._

"_We're pregnant again" he says stunned. _

"_Yes, she's about 10 weeks according to this" Dr. Klein says and Logan hugs him tightly. I think Dr. Klein is finding it hard to breathe._

"_You would think you're the one carrying them" I joke and Logan lets go of the poor doctor. _

"_Ace, we're having a baby…no babies" he says smiling at me, bigger than he has in a long time. Maybe I will get my husband back instead of this overly protective guard I've had the last year._

"_That we were Huntzberger" I barely get out before he kisses me like crazy._

_End of Flashback_

"I called the hospital; they have the suite ready for us. Dr. Klein is there and waiting" he says coming down the stairs and grabbing the bag from the floor.

"Are you ready now" I question smirking as he opens the door.

"Yes, so come on, you don't want to have these babies in the middle of the hall do you" he jokes and I slap his arm.

"Not even funny Huntzberger and this is the last time you do this to me by the way" I scold him as we get into the car.

"Come on Ace, we always have funny making them" he smirks pulling out of the driveway. Colin came over and grabbed the kids from us.

"I know, but I hate this part" I cry as another contradiction hits. Why did I let him do this to me again? That's it no more sex for him.

Ashleigh Honor Huntzberger and Christopher Lucas Huntzberger came rushing into this world within two hours of getting to the hospital. I wish Lexie came that fast. Logan barely had time to call everyone before the doctor said it was time.

"Hey" Logan says sitting on my bed and I'm looking at the twins. Everyone left and we're alone with the babies.

"Hello" I smile at him.

"They're something else aren't they" he says looking at them sleeping.

"I can't believe we have twins Logan, I thought Lexie was a lot and now we have to do it again and there are two" I say still not believing it.

"Teamwork Ace, something I think we proved over and over again Babe. We have a great family together, a business together that is a top publication, and we love each other more than anything in this world" he says lifting my hand and kissing fingers, just below my rings.

"I really can't do this without you Logan. I never want to try either. I love you Logan" I say smiling at him.

"Love you too Ace" he replies leaning up and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

Review!!


End file.
